Voyager Dans le Temps Ne Signifie Pas Tout Arranger Pour Autant
by Doc Junior
Summary: On a toujours dit que le chemin vers l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, que la voie du retour est une pente glissante difficile à emprunter. A présent Anakin doit affronter ses choix, passés comme futurs, éviter la suspicion de tous, du Conseil à Palpatine pour tenter d'empêcher l'Avenir de [re]prendre la mauvaise pente. A lui d'équilibrer la Force. Une seconde fois... (Trad)
1. Prologue : La Paix

**Disclaimer**

Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers de Star Wars et ses personnages ni l'histoire qui est d'Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet. Par contre la traduction m'appartient et croyez moi c'est du travail si on veut essayer de transposer l'anglais en français sans dénaturer le texte original qu'on doit nécessairement modifier, enlever des passages, en rajouter d'autre, choisir ses tournures et ses mots. Bien sûr je ne gagne rien sauf le plaisir de vous faire découvrir une des plus belles et longue fic que j'ai jamais lu sur l'Univers de Star Wars. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin.

 **Prologue**

La paix. Ça n'aurait pas dû être un concept si étrange. Mais ça l'était pour Anakin Skywalker. Le mot en lui-même était assez simple grammaticalement parlant et son sens aurait dû être plutôt facile à saisir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas vraiment. Pas pour lui tout du moins.

Dans sa jeunesse il avait associé la paix à l'ennui. Deux mots qui lui semblaient irrémédiablement liés. Après tout, la paix ne venait qu'à travers des activités qui ne parvenaient juste pas à capter son intérêt se disait t-il alors au fond de son jeune esprit.  
On était censé trouver la paix par la méditation (laquelle lui semblait requérir un calme qu'il ne pouvait maintenir assez longtemps).  
On était censé trouver la paix en lâchant prise (ce qui risquait d'être synonyme de décès au pire ou bien, au mieux, de risquer d'avoir une dette envers autrui sur Tatooine) ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu se permettre.  
On était censé trouver la paix par la méditation et la réflexion (ce qui ne l'incitait qu'à lui rappeler à quel point il avait été dans l'erreur) qu'il n'avait jamais réellement pratiqué dans un premier temps ni voulu le faire par la suite.

La paix était le calme et l'équilibre, mais Anakin avait aimé ce monde sauvage et déséquilibré jusqu'au point où seules ses uniques compétences lui permettaient de s'avancer sur la fine corde séparant la vie de la mort. Il avait besoin de reconnaissance et avait toujours été bon pour faire des choses que d'autres ne pouvaient (ou ne voulaient) faire. Il avait travaillé dur pour mériter cette reconnaissance, pour devenir quelqu'un que n'importe qui pourrait regarder en tant qu'égal, prouvant par ce fait ce qu'il aurait laissé derrière lui.

Il avait voulu être ce qu'un esclave n'aurait jamais pu imaginer devenir.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de l'ennui et encore moins de la paix même s'il avait essayé d'appliquer ce principe, au début au travers l'enseignement de Qui-gon puis ensuite par celui d'Obi-Wan.

Ce fut quand la guerre des Clones éclata qu'il commença réellement à comprendre à quel point la paix était nécessaire et désirable. Il avait voulu s'entrainer et s'améliorer plus pour le plaisir et tromper l'ennui que pour affiner des compétences qui, un jour, auraient pu lui sauver la vie. Sans avoir vraiment rejeté l'attention qu'on pouvait lui porter, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu la remarquer, noyé sous les terribles mais inévitables visions de l'abandon de ses troupes tuées au combat ou laissées derrière sur chaque champs de bataille. Il n'avait pu la remarquer noyé sous la souffrance de tous les innocents civils qui avaient perdu leur foyer et leur famille ou même parfois leur vie à chaque conflit. Dans toutes les guerres, ceux qui souffraient le plus étaient ceux qui n'avaient jamais rien demandé. Les civils.

Il avait voulu mettre fin aux combats, aux morts, aux destructions et voilà ce qu'était devenu pour lui la définition du mot paix : l'absence de combats.

Il avait essayé de ramener la paix en se battant pour la République, avec rien de moins que des résultats spectaculaires, qu'importe ce que pouvaient dire les holovids. Finalement, la fin de la guerre, cette soi disante « paix » qu'il recherchait si désespérément, était arrivée à un prix si exorbitant. Un prix auquel il n'avait jamais pu consentir. Un prix auquel il n'avait jamais voulu repenser tant la douleur du souvenir était vive.

Et pourtant il l'avait fait.

Il s'était souvenu de ce jour, avait parcouru ses souvenirs tant et tant de fois, repensé à ces moments à en perdre le compte car ils n'avaient jamais cessé de le hanter. Ils n'avaient jamais cessé d'obscurcir sa vision du rouge de la colère et de lui retourner les entrailles de culpabilité et regrets. Ils lui apportaient une souffrance aveuglante qui ne put jamais réellement s'exprimer et atteindre la surface de son esprit, une forme d'agonie déchirante qui l'enserrait de l'intérieur, frayait insinueusement son chemin à travers sa poitrine comprimée d'un étau invisible, si puissant qu'il aurait étouffé sa respiration s'il n'avait eu un respirateur artificiel intégré à son masque. Ça avait donné de la force à Dark Vador car cela déchirait ce qu'il lui restait de cœur à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Et le pouvoir obscur de la Force s'en nourrissait. Plus cette souffrance le consumait de l'intérieur et plus il devenait puissant.

Mais cela n'avait pas valu le coup.

Le prix à payer était tout simplement trop élevé. La fin de la guerre ne lui avait apporté aucune paix. Pas vraiment. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas eu tellement de conflits durant le Règne impérial, l'Empire n'était pas synonyme de paix, qu'importe à quel point il l'aurait désiré. Mais il n'avait jamais souhaité le reconnaitre, devant personne, ni même devant lui mais, en son for intérieur, dans cette petite boite noire qui accueillait les morceaux brisés de son cœur, il avait toujours su que la galaxie était passé d'une éclatante supernova à un trou noir.

Il l'avait ignoré car il avait cessé de s'en préoccuper, abandonnant son idéal de paix comme s'il était une erreur, un mauvais travail, un rêve erroné et inatteignable. Et si lui n'avait plus besoin d'un idéal si enfantin, pourquoi devrait-ce être différent pour le reste de l'univers ?

Oui dans sa vie, il avait fait face à l'idée d'une paix pour lui-même, l'avait combattu puis rejeté et l'avait enfin complètement abandonnée en tant que Sith.

Ce qui rendait encore plus incroyable l'idée qu'il puisse l'avoir à présent obtenu. Il était parvenu en quelque sorte à tourner le dos à ces obscures et noires tendances et avait tout juste commencé à réaliser pourquoi les gens, pourquoi les Jedi, cherchaient activement la paix. Non, ce n'était pas ennuyant et ce n'était pas non plus aussi simple qu'un état de « non combat ». La vrai paix était un ancrage dans une mer déchainée, un port sûr au milieu de la tempête, un refuge pour un navire condamné à couler, un Havre de paix au milieu d'un océan de tourmente et une lumière qui éloignait toute obscurité quoi qu'elle fut, métaphorique aussi bien que physique, intérieur aussi bien qu'extérieure. C'était un sentiment dans lequel il était si agréable de se laisser doucement aller, une sensation qu'il ressentait à présent et rien de ce qu'il avait pu connaitre avant n'aurait pu être préférable à cet état d'être parce qu'il n'avait jamais su ce qu'était la vraie paix.

Et le concept de « libération » ne pouvait pas ne serait-ce que commencer à décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Il trouva étrange d'avoir trouvé la vraie liberté uniquement en abandonnant le côté obscur. Le code Sith stipulait que le côté obscur de la Force libérerait l'utilisateur. Il n'avait certainement jamais senti comme si ce pouvoir l'avait libéré. Bien au contraire, il l'avait enchaîné dans la cage de son esprit à la recherche d'un pouvoir sans fin, enfermé par les barreaux de sa souffrance intérieure. Finalement c'était assez drôle de n'avoir jamais pu voir cela alors même que c'était à présent une telle évidence pour lui. A la toute fin.

Toutes les insécurités de son enfance, sa frustration d'adolescence et sa vie d'adulte en général l'avaient inconsciemment et simultanément tourmenté pendant des décennies. La racine de tant de problèmes qui avaient pris une place si importante auparavant lui semblait à présent être devenue …. Insignifiante. Il sentait une douce chaleur autour de lui, du courage et une calme immobilité qui l'appelait à rejoindre son _foyer_ , là où il pourrait se reposer, là où tout ce qu'il avait pu faire n'importerait plus.

Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force.

Ses yeux ne semblaient plus vouloir rester ouverts, et quand bien même il parvenait à soulever ses paupières, il réussissait à peine à voir son propre casque. Ses poumons n'obtenaient plus l'oxygène dont ils avaient besoin et ses membres lui répondaient à peine. Il était sûr que l'éclair d'énergie qui l'avait traversé quand il s'était interposé face à l'Empereur avait court circuité bien trop de systèmes et qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'en réchapper, pas à temps en tout cas.

Bref, il était en train de mourir.

Il avait toujours haït l'idée de mourir et avait lutté contre cette idée de toutes ses forces y mettant une énergie incroyable. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin pris sa décision, il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il avait raison, maintenant qu'il avait combattu et détruit cet homme qu'il avait à tort considéré comme son sauveur et son confident, maintenant qu'il avait enfin fait ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a des années de ça, la pensée de mourir ne lui semblait plus si terrible. Il pourrait mourir en paix…et c'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu demander relevant presque du « territoire du miracle ».

La personne sous lui, Luke (c'était bien Luke n'est-ce pas ? Oui c'était bien sa signature dans la Force) était courbée sous le poids mort de son père qu'il portait sur son dos. Vador…non, Anakin. Il était Anakin à présent. A nouveau. Anakin remarqua d'une certaine façon que la vue avait changé et se rendit compte qu'il était tombé à même le sol. Cela ne lui avait pas fait la moindre douleur. A vrai dire il ne pouvait pas ressentir autre chose que ses membres brûlants. Et Luke. Il pouvait sentir Luke et la Force à nouveau. Il ne sentait plus la noirceur qui l'avait dévasté et brûle de l'intérieur durant tant de temps mais la clarté aveuglante de la lumière et le calme…

Il pouvait aussi sentir les hommes se précipitant autour de lui, tous au bord de la panique mais tous respectant les protocoles mis en place et obéissant à ce qu'il leur avait été inculqué au cours de leur entrainement. Pour la première fois en 20 ans, Anakin sentit de la fierté pour ces hommes qu'il avait entrainé et du chagrin pour leur perte. Drôle de voir comment tout le reste semblait si calme. Personne n'aurait pu dire que la station spatiale si stable sur laquelle ils se trouvaient serait bientôt réduite à néant.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant, savourant ces derniers moments alors que son fils le trainait derrière lui. Peut-être devrait-il dire à Luke de le laisser là. De partir, l'abandonner à son destin. Il ne mériterait pas moins pour tous ses crimes et d'une certaine manière il savait que Luke parviendrait à quitter la station en vie mais pas Anakin. La Force ? Probablement. Il s'en fichait. Tant que son fils vivrait il pourrait gérer le reste.

Tout à coup, ils s'arrêtèrent et Anakin s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux. Où s'étaient-ils arrêtés ? Il reconnut la coque d'un vaisseau. Pourquoi s'étaient t-ils arrêtés ? Luke semblait épuisé. Pourquoi n'avait t-il pas utilisé la Force ? Peut-être ne pouvait-il plus se concentrer ? Le jeune homme n'avait que peu d'années d'entrainement sous la ceinture et venait presque d'être électrocuté à mort.

Un flash de colère et de contrariété le parcouru mais il le repoussa refusant de laisser ces acides sentiments qu'il n'avait que trop connu au cours des dernières années pour ses dernières minutes et il sourit à la face inquiète qui lui ressemblait tant, bien que sachant que son fils ne pouvait pas le voir même s'il l'observait de ses yeux préoccupés.

« Luke » Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point se serait douloureux d'essayer de parler mais ça ne lui prit qu'un court instant pour laisser ça de côté. Il avait connu pire. « Aide-moi à enlever ce masque » termina t-il.

Son fils haussa les sourcils. « Mais tu mourras ».

Anakin sourit tristement. « Rien ne peut l'empêcher à présent. Juste pour une fois » sa voix s'éteint, à court d'air, il força ses poumons à respirer, « laisse-moi…te regarder…pour une fois avec mes _propres_ yeux ».

A contrecœur, Luke concéda l'aider à ôter le casque noir qui avait été son identité pendant toute sa vie de Sith. Ses doigts agités cherchèrent le mécanisme d'ouverture et le trouvèrent. Alors, tout doucement, presque avec révérence (même si Anakin ne pouvait ne serait-ce que commencer à comprendre pourquoi), il retira la partie avant de son casque et le posa derrière eux. Ensuite il atteint la seconde pièce postérieure et parvint également à la retirer doucement.

Anakin n'avait jamais vu autre chose que l'intérieur de sa prison hyperbolique sans son masque depuis ce qu'il lui semblait des siècles et la vue qu'il avait en face lui coupa le peu qu'il lui restait de souffle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment espéré que l'étoile de la mort n'ait de couleur. La couleur était après tout une frivolité que l'Empereur ne supportait pas. C'est pourquoi la tête de son fils ressortait incroyablement dans ce noir en contraste avec leur terne et gris environnement. Ses yeux toutefois, attirèrent réellement son attention, d'un bleu clair, vibrants et si déterminés.

N'avait-il pas eu les même yeux lui aussi il y a des années de cela ? Il savait que la réponse était « oui », mais parfois sa vie antérieure lui semblait un rêve lointain qui n'avait jamais vraiment existé.

Apparemment peu importe ce que Luke s'était attendu à découvrir n'a n'avait pas été ce qu'il avait imaginé car il semblait surpris…et triste, probablement souhaitant voir plus que le pâle, froid et fantomatique visage d'un homme qui ne lui ressemblait probablement plus.

Pourtant, Anakin ne pouvait rien faire de plus que lui offrir un sourire apaisé bien que fatigué. Il avait obtenu son dernier vœu et la vue qui s'offrait à lui n'aurait pas pu être plus magnifique.

« Maintenant part, mon fils » parvint t-il à dire. « Laisse-moi ».

Luke secoua la tête. « Non, tu viens avec moi ! Je ne vais pas te laisser ici, je dois te sauver ! ».

« Tu l'as déjà fait » siffla t-il tentant d'ignorer que cela devenait de plus en plus dur de parler. « Tu avais raison. Tu avais raison sur moi. Dis à ta sœur…tu avais raison… »

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, il ferma les yeux et se permit de faire une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire autrefois : il se laissa aller, et glissa dans les bras de la Force qui l'attendait pour ne faire plus qu'un avec elle…

* * *

 **J'espère que ce prologue vous a mit l'eau à la bouche ! Si vous êtes des petits impatients et que vous parlez bien anglais vous pouvez lire le 1er livre (car oui il y en a un deuxième encore plus long et bientôt un troisième, car oui je vous dit c'est la plus belle fic et la plus longue que j'ai jamais lue sur Star Wars) directement en VO, ça s'appelle "** **Hindsight Is Not Perfect".**

 **Mais si vous n'êtes pas fan des langues étrangères ou que vous n'êtes pas pressés restez ici avec moi ;-)**

 **J'ai trouvé cette fic vraiment incroyable, originale, bien écrite, passionnante dans laquelle on voyait vraiment les évolutions des personnages petit à petit et j'espère que je réussirai à faire aussi bien que l'original dans ma traduction. Pour tout vous dire j'en ai parfois pleuré tellement j'étais prit dans l'histoire.**

 **Même si je ne suis pas l'auteur, j'apprécie énormément les reviews. D'une part, il est probable que l'auteur passera jeter un œil à ces dernières et d'autre part ça m'encourage vraiment d'avoir des retours. Parce que la motivation principale que j'ai à traduire la fic est qu'il me semble qu'une histoire si incroyable doit être accessible en français et que tout fan de Star Wars rate vraiment quelquechose à ne pas la lire. Et faut bien que quelqu'un si colle hein ^^**

 **Je vous avoue donc que j'ai vraiment envie et besoin de voir que je n'écris pas dans le vide et même trois mots d'encouragements font plaisir parce que traduire n'est pas si simple. Haha j'aimerai tellement pouvoir faire un copier coller dans google traduction ^^ mais ce n'est pas possible. Tout est fait main *label qualité du fait maison* Je dois trouver la meilleur tournure, le meilleur mot en français, la meilleure expression pour retranscrire, parfois je coupe des petits bouts ou je rajoute des petits bouts de descriptions, un adjectif de si et de là pour que ça rende mieux en français et j'espère que le résultat est là (hésitez pas à m'aider à m'améliorer).**

 **C'est donc pour ça que chaque review sur l'histoire ou la traduction me fera vraiment TRES plaisir à chaque fois et me motivera.**

 **Pour les updates là je ne vous promet rien. Elles ne seront pas toujours régulières. Je suis étudiant et j'ai pas toujours le temps ou la motivation vu que chaque chapitre c'est du boulot quand même (comme si j'en avais pas assez avec les études et les milliers de pages que je dois m'avaler ^^). En tout cas je vous promet de faire ce que je peux et bien sûr la motivation et les reviews vont jouer (même si j'en attends pas forcément tout de suite, enfin on verra bien).**

 **Bon bon, j'espère que vous allez pas me trouver trop relou après ce monologue (long et chiant, si si je vous vois en train de penser ça ^^ ptet bien que vous avez raison) mais je ressentais le besoin de le dire parce que derrière chaque histoire il y a quelqu'un (en fait du coup ici on peut dire qu'on est 2 derrière l'histoire haha) et que ce n'est pas juste un produit de consommation quelconque.**

 **Petite pub en passant (bah oui c'est gratuit j'en profite quoi ^^), je tiens un blog du même nom que mon pseudo c'est à dire * suspens, roulement de tambour * " Doc Junior ", " Journal de bord d'un jeune étudiant en médecine ". Comme Fanfic ne permet pas de poster des liens je suis sûr que vous trouverez facilement si vous êtes curieux avec ces mots clés sur une recherche google.**

 **Voilà, moi je vous dis à bientôt et un gros 3 à ceux qui revieweront ou s'abonneront (ou les 2 ^^). Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde et si vous n'êtes pas inscrit je vous répondrai à la fin du chapitre suivant. A+**


	2. Chapitre 1 : La Force

**Merci à** **Pims10** **pour la review qui fait plaisir et m'a bien motivé ce soir pour vous sortir ce nouveau chapitre (et puis après une journée de boulot non-stop dans les péricardites, les insuffisances aortiques et les dyslipidémies, ça fait du bien de penser un peu à autre chose ^^). Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et comme d'habitude on se retrouve à la fin !**

* * *

Il observa sa conscience se mettre à dériver tranquillement bercée par un flux continu de vagues apaisantes qu'il n'avait eu – pour une fois – aucun problème à accepter dans sa confiance. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir faire confiance à nouveau. Alors qu'il flottait dans la douceur enveloppante de l'Essence de la Force, une Force réellement Vivante, plusieurs pensées commencèrent à se frayer un chemin vers son esprit. La première était la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait envers son fils, le fils qui avait cru en lui et l'avait suffisamment aimé pour voir par-delà du monstre qu'il était devenu. La deuxième pensée avait une connotation bien plus sombre, comme si quelque chose lui murmurait qu'il n'était pas censé se trouver ici, qu'il ne méritait pas ce triste sort. Mais sur le moment, il se dit qu'il s'en fichait, que ça ne l'intéressait pas, alors il la la refoula avec tout le reste de cette noirceur qui l'accompagnait. Une troisième pensée s'inquiéta : quand est-ce que sa conscience et son sentiment d'identité de lui-même cesseraient d'exister ? Quand irait t-il se mélanger et se fondre dans la lumière pour ne faire réellement qu'un avec la Force ? Une partie de lui-même n'aimait pas cette idée, mais une autre part en avait hâte. Il serait ainsi enfin vraiment libéré de son lourd fardeau.

C'est alors, qu'assez étrangement, une forêt, pleine d'une vie qu'il n'aurait jamais pu autrefois remarquer, apparut tout doucement à sa vue. Où était-il ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Était-ce une composante de la Force ? Il faisait si sombre autour de lui, mais ce n'était pas non plus la sombre et froide noirceur à laquelle il s'était habitué. Non, il pouvait toujours ressentir la paix et la plénitude de l'Essence de la Force.

Presque sans y penser, il se vit avancer à proximité des lumières dont la plus proche scintillait tel un feu follet à travers l'ombre profonde. Un puits de feu. Il s'approcha encore plus près jusqu'à y pénétrer pour finalement remarquer entre les flammes que quelqu'un avait érigé une stèle funéraire.

Il reconnut le masque noir posé par-dessus.

Alors que les flammes libératrices parcouraient son corps tout entier, il senti comme si un immense poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. Son corps brûlant se soulageait de sa lourde charge. Le poids de cette dernière se faisait de plus en plus léger comme dévoré par les flammes. Il se dit, amusé, que c'était comme avoir libéré le brasier qui le consumait de l'intérieur depuis si longtemps. Ce feu le séparait petit à petit de sa dernière attache qu'il avait avec l'univers matériel. Une silhouette qui s'était tenu immobile jusqu'ici, respectueusement prostrée devant l'éruption de lumière, le visage grave, bougea doucement depuis l'autre côté du feu, le garçon - non, le jeune homme – semblait donner l'impression apparente d'avoir accompli son devoir car il se retourna pour aller rejoindre les festivités derrière lui qui n'avaient l'air d'attendre plus que ce dernier pour être au complet.

Les amis de Luke, le contrebandier et bien sûr, la Princesse, dansaient et riaient en esquivant les petites boules de fourrure natives de cette planète qui prenaient elle aussi part à la joyeuse danse. L'ambiance étaient bruyante, joyeuse et survoltée. Luke fendit gracieusement la foule et reçu une étreinte chaleureuse de la part de ses deux compagnons. Ils le poussèrent alors vers l'amas impressionnant de nourriture que les ewoks avaient disposé en prévision des festivités, un véritable festin qui semblait surprenamment convenir tout aussi bien aux humains qu'aux ewoks. Anakin aurait pu parier sa paix retrouvée que les boissons dispersées un peu partout étaient alcoolisées participant sans doute à renforcer l'ivresse de l'ambiance euphorique.

Même les droïdes paraissaient heureux.

Bien sûr qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Ils fêtaient la mort de deux hommes et par conséquent, la fin d'un règne tyrannique de terreur.

Un règne de terreur qu'il avait aidé à construire.

Un règne de terreur qu'il avait aidé à détruire.

Il observa la scène encore quelques minutes avec une expression de contentement. C'est alors que son fils sembla sentir quelquechose. Se séparant du groupe, il se dirigea vers le bord de la grande clairière et s'appuya contre un arbre, le regard directement posé sur Anakin…et sur les deux présences derrière ce dernier.

Cette pensée plutôt surprenante lui apporta le premier vrai sourire qu'il avait eu depuis des années et il se retourna pour voir à la fois Yoda et Obi-Wan lui sourire en retour. Il pouvait voir dans leur sourire sincère qu'ils l'avaient pardonné ce qui apporta encore plus de soulagement à son cœur autrefois si lourdement pesant.

En se retournant à nouveau il pu voir Luke, son fils, tout aussi souriant, ce qui ne put qu'élargir encore son propre sourire et accroître sa joie. Un face à face souriant de joie pure et intense.

Ce doux sourire à la fois franc et rayonnant, il l'avait reçu de sa mère.

« **C'est donc toi père... »** dit Luke au travers de la Force. Anakin se senti comme projeté hors de son corps et pu observer la scène d'en haut. 2 jeunes hommes souriants se faisaient face sous le regard bienveillant de leurs anciens maîtres, leurs yeux bleus brillant de joie, de détermination pour l'un et de soulagement pour l'autre.

Pour le moment tout était parfaitement juste et à sa place. C'était donc cela qu'il avait toujours recherché ? Il avait tant et tant de choses à dire, mais avant même qu'il en ait eu l'occasion, la scène s'effaça, bien plus vite qu'elle ne lui était apparue et il se retrouva à nouveau à flotter sans but enveloppé dans la lumière étincelante.

Il aurait été heureux de rester ainsi, mais une voix interrompit cette quiétude éternelle.

 **« Anakin, si tu pouvais changer quelquechose dans ta vie, le ferais-tu ? »** Cette voix sonnait comme celle d'Obi-Wan.

Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant. Les visages d'innombrables Jedi défilant dans son esprit en un flash lumineux, des gens se recroquevillant à ses pieds transis de peur, de peur envers lui, des personnes agonisants alors qu'il extirpait la vie de leur corps. Padmé…

 **« Oui »** , répondit t-il simplement parce que, vraiment, ça aurait dû être évident. Cependant, il appréciait le fait que son ancien maître ait pris la peine de demander au lieu de simplement le présumer.

« **Alors considère que ceci est mon cadeau pour compenser mon départ »**

 **« Votre départ… »** commença t-il tandis qu'il senti la présence appartenant à son vieil ami se retirer, présence qu'il tentait de suivre pour ne pas la laisser s'éloigner davantage **« Attendez…Obi-Wan ! Maitre ! »**

C'est alors qu'avant même qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, la lumière s'effaça de sa conscience, laissant un trou béant dans son âme.

* * *

Sa conscience lui revint petit à petit. Le monde semblait tourner tout autour de lui et une part de lui-même ne souhaitait rien d'autre que continuer son repos. Son rêve avait été… _charmant_. Aucun autre mot n'aurait pu le décrire, et il aurait souhaité continuer à s'y accrocher le plus longtemps possible avant de retourner à la vile existence qu'était sa triste vie. Il avait appris, il y a longtemps de cela, qu'agir ainsi n'apportait jamais les résultats désirés, et donc, il refusait de laisser émerger ainsi cette conscience grandissante.

Finalement, il ressenti que cette conscience ne semblait pas… _juste._

Son esprit encore léthargique revint peu à peu à la normale et prit un bon moment pour redevenir complètement opérationnel pour lui faire remarquer ce qui exactement n'allait pas. Il commença par sa respiration et rencontra une différence majeure. Aucun son de respirateur artificiel ne parvint à ses oreilles. Aucun sifflement râpeux n'accompagna sa poitrine étrangement indolore à l'inspiration d'un air sec, dur. Un air qu'il pouvait presque _goûter…_ quelquechose qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de faire depuis si longtemps.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il pouvait sentir ses mains…et ses jambes.

Il sentait le contact de son corps contre un lit plutôt dur et assez revêche mais étrangement familier. Sensation qui n'aurait pas du lui sembler si paradoxalement agréable au vu du confort très relatif. Mais une sensation qui avait le mérite d'exister. Une sensation qu'il pouvait ressentir, qu'il pouvait presque _..._ _toucher_. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis si longtemps.

Toute pensée de rester endormit fut rudement mise de côté alors qu'il se battait pour émerger dans le monde physique. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, et il lutta pour s'asseoir. La couleur le bombarda de son intensité colorée et il dû fermer les yeux à nouveau. Ça n'aurait pas été particulièrement éclatant ni même ausssi attrape l'œil pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas vu le monde à travers des lentilles rouges pendant presque un quart de siècle. Bien sûr à l'instant suivant, ses mains s'élevèrent vers son visage. Ses doigts touchèrent une chair si étonnamment douce en lieu et place d'un masque dur et froid.

Rassemblant ses forces, il contraint ses yeux à s'ouvrir pour la seconde fois et son regard se posa sur sa poitrine…où il trouva des _vêtements._ Un haut de pyjama et un pantalon de nuit pour être précis. Pas de lumières aveuglantes pour signaler le statut de son support vital. Pas de costume noir mécanique. Pas de terne et froid métal parfaitement fonctionnel mais dénué de vie. En réalité, il reconnut immédiatement la tenue marron et usée recouvrant sa silhouette à présent considérablement plus… _petite_. Cette tenue, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis plus de 3 décennies.

Les yeux écarquillés, il secoua la tête pour regarder tout autour de lui à nouveau, observant avec surprise les tons chauds ou monotones qui enveloppaient ses sens. Enfin plutôt un de ses sens. La vue. Une vieille pièce dans une vieille maison, petite mais intimement confortable. Du tapis usé aux rideaux dépareillés en passant par le plexiglas incolore de la fenêtre et le mur d'un gris marron parcouru d'aspérités, il en reconnu le moindre détail. C'était criant de pauvreté et de désespoir et pourtant, c'était _sa maison à lui_. Plus précisément, c'était _sa_ maison de Tatooine. Une maison où il n'avait plus été depuis près de 40 ans.

Il s'assit là quelques secondes alors que son esprit tentait d'assimiler toutes ces observations et de leur donner un sens. Il échoua plutôt misérablement. Alors qu'était-ce ? Une vision ? Ou bien était-il finalement mort et ceci n'était qu'une forme de souvenir qu'il revivait ? Ou bien avait-il pu être capturé (par qui ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée) et sa conscience aurait été enfermée dans une forme de simulateur ou une quelquechose de la sorte ? Ou bien –

« Ani ? » Une douce voix venant simultanément d'une autre pièce le coupa à travers son discours intérieur. Il crut que son cœur allait presque s'arrêter de battre.

* * *

 **Et voilà la suite dès le lendemain vous êtes chanceux haha, je suis toujours très motivé pour le moment. Et puis à vrai dire, en traduisant j'ai vraiment l'impression de redécouvrir l'histoire avec vous dans toute sa finesse. C'est-à-dire que j'ai un assez bon niveau d'anglais (et vla qu'il commence à se vanter lui ^^) qui m'a permis de lire et comprendre la fic. Mais plus dans les grandes lignes tous les détails dès que les mots deviennent vraiment compliqués m'échappant parfois en partie.**

 **Et là en traduisant, j'ai vraiment l'impression de revivre la découverte de cette fic car selon moi (et vous verrez par la suite encore plus), ce qui fait la beauté de cette dernière son ses descriptions et son style élégant (que j'adapte un peu à ma sauce parfois pour que ça rende encore mieux).**

 **Je trouve que ça arrive à faire passer beaucoup d'émotion car la fic prend vraiment le temps (pour info ce premier tome fait un peu plus de 60 000 mots, le second en est actuellement à plus du double et il reste encore 3 chapitres d'après ce que m'a dit l'auteure).**

 **Je sais pas vous mais j'ai été très ému en revivant la scène ou Anakin voit son fils lui sourire et se rend compte du pardon d'Obi-Wan et Yoda. En tout cas j'espère que le style et l'histoire vous plaisent. Anakin quand à lui n'a pas fini de se remettre du choc qu'il est en train d'éprouver. QU'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la transition entre le futur et le retour au passé ?**

* * *

 **INFO**

 **Enfin, dernière info, je ne respecte pas la taille originelle des chapitre parce qu'ils sont juste trop colossaux et que quand je commence à traduire je n'ai pas envie de laisser le chapitre en plan, je veux le sortir de suite dus-je y passer 3H/4H à traduire et 1H à me relire mille et une fois pour améliorer le premier cru. Et croyez moi ou pas mais les 2 premiers chapitres ne correspondent qu'à 2/3 du premier chapitre de la fic (pour vous dire à quel point ils sont immenses). J'ai prévu de diviser chaque chapitre en 3 qui feront à peu près la taille des chapitres que vous avez pu déjà lire. Le tome 1 fait 12 chapitres et le tome 2 en fait actuellement 29 (je crois) et 3 de plus quand il sera finit. Autrement dit, si je suis motivé (et je suis ûr que vous allez m'aider haha) vous en avez pour plus de 126 chapitres à l'heure actuelle (et surement bien d'autre entre temps) ce qui veut dire qu'on risque de passer un très très long moment ensemble !  
**

 **Et puis je suppose que vous préférez des updates un peu plus régulières bien que plus courtes (enfin bon 2400 mots pour la première et 2000 pour celle-ci ça va hein ^^) qu'une update très longue mais très espacée.**

* * *

 **Allez on se dit à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont la nourriture de l'esprit des auteurs, c'est doux et sucré -)**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

**Salut à tous ! Heureux de vous retrouver ce soir à nouveau !  
** **Encore merci à Pims10 pour l'encouragement et sa review :-D Toujours motivant quand il s'agit d'écrire la suite !**

 **On poursuit donc l'histoire dans ce chapitre tout en émotion alors qu'Anakin retrouve sa mère. (Vous inquiétez pas non plus, la fic ne sera pas qu'émotion à chaque chapitre non plus, il y aura bien sur tout plein d'action même si la psychologie des personnage sera toujours très travaillée).**

 **En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin !**

* * *

 _« Ani ? » Une douce voix venant simultanément d'une autre pièce le coupa à travers son discours intérieur. Il crut que son cœur allait presque s'arrêter de battre..._

* * *

Il devait être en train de rêver. _Nécessairement._ Sans le vouloir, ses yeux se portèrent sur la porte d'où surgissait ce son. Quelqu'un s'approchait. Il pouvait ressentir et entendre en même temps les pas s'approchant, mais il n'y croyait pas – il ne pouvait y croire -. Ce n'était juste pas possible. C'était inimaginable. Elle était morte et n'était pas sensible à la Force si bien qu'il lui était impossible de d'y conserver sa conscience. N'est-ce pas ? Alors c'était tout simplement inexplicable…

Elle franchit alors le seuil de sa vieille porte un linge posé sur ses épaules, ses mains effleurant les murs, ce qu'elle avait souvent fait dans ses souvenirs.

« J'ai cru t'avoir entendu » dit-elle avec ce gentil et doux sourire qui hantait toujours ses rêves, ses yeux fatigués s'illuminant alors qu'elle posait ses yeux sur son fils.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas être là, pas physiquement tout du moins, et il sut qu'il voyait probablement une projection d'un de ses souvenirs…Et pourtant… Il ne voulut pas ne serait-ce que prendre le risque d'entrouvrir la bouche et chasser de par ce fait la projection. Une partie de lui voulait courir vers elle, la serrer fort dans ses bras pour ne jamais la laisser partir. Une autre voulait s'enfuir dans la direction opposée sous la honte. Il ne méritait pas de la revoir, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux d'elle captivé par ce qu'il apercevait.

L'apparition de sa mère eu l'air d'avoir remarqué quelquechose d'inhabituel vis-à-vis de la réaction suscitée par sa vue car elle fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Il avait toujours détesté cet air sur son visage et nota comment ses mains se joignirent, les doigts agrippés les uns aux autres dans une étreinte tracassée ce qui avait toujours été le cas lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait quand quelquechose n'allait pas.

« Ani, est-ce que ça va ? »

Non. Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'était tout simplement pas possible. Pas réel. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à causer à cette extrêmement douloureuse, _réaliste_ , version en rêve de sa mère, encore plus de soucis. Il devait répondre. Il ne parvint pas à se forcer à parler, mais réussit à hocher faiblement la tête.

Le froncement de sourcil devint sceptique. « Tu en es sûr ? »

Un autre hochement de tête.

Elle continua à l'étudier, ignorant complètement sa fausse assurance. Puis s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla ses côtés. Il tressaillit et détourna le regard. Il savait que ça ne pourrait que l'inquiéter encore davantage mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

« Oh, Ani, s'il te plait dis-moi ce qui ne va pas » dit-elle doucement d'une voix presque implorante.

C'est alors qu'elle le _toucha_ , la main posée sur sa joue et sa mâchoire. Ce fut comme si une fulgurante décharge d'énergie l'avait traversé en une fraction de seconde. A ce moment, il sursauta littéralement, rompant le contact, haletant, le souffle coupé. Une partie de son esprit se demanda avec une forme de dégoût sec comment lui, un seigneur noir Sith, pouvait paniquer à ce point à la vue d'une simple femme. Sauf que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Non, c'était une femme qui avait tout pour ressembler à sa mère. Sa vraie mère. La mère qu'il n'avait jamais supporté de perdre. Et il n'était plus un Sith. Une autre part de lui-même s'en désintéressait tout simplement. Ça ne pouvait _pas_ être réel, et pourtant…ça l'était. Comment… ?

« Ani ?! »s'exclama t-elle avec un mélange de confusion, de peur et d'évidente blessure dans son ton.

« Tu...tu es réelle ? » demanda t-il, encore sous le choc, d'une petite voix aiguë et tremblotante. Il sursauta à nouveau, intérieurement, en s'entendant parler habitué à un son plus grave, plus métallique, plus assuré et déterminé. Moins aigu, moins enfantin, moins perdu et hésitant.

« Bien sûr que je le suis Ani » répondit elle et, lentement, tendit à nouveau la main vers lui. Il se figea incapable de reculer, de la repousser – refusant d'accepter ce que son esprit continuait à lui répéter inlassablement, mais ne voulant pas non plus lui causer encore plus de peine. « Pourquoi ne le croirais-tu pas ? ».

Elle sembla réaliser que quelquechose n'allait pas, que ses réactions étaient inhabituelles car sa main s'arrêta à peine quelques pouces de lui, suspendue dans les airs comme une invitation silencieuse.

Il secoua la tête. « Tu étais morte. Tu es morte. Je l'ai vu. Je l'ai _senti_ ! »

Une lueur de compréhension brilla au fond de ses yeux. « Oh, Ani, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je suis ici, juste là. Je suis vivante. »

Anakin rechigna. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Toute sa vie ? Les Jedi, la Guerre de Clones, les Sith, la Rébellion, l'Empire…non, il ne pourrait l'accepter. Jamais. Ça avait été trop réel. Il en savait bien trop. Il pouvait toujours réciter les enseignements des Siths (et les préceptes Jedi pour le peu que ça importait). Il n'aurait pas pu obtenir tout ça, tout ce savoir, toute cette connaissance d'une vision...n'est-ce pas ? Et il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'aucune autre vision aussi _précise_ …

« Ani ? » La voix de sa mère le tira de ses pensées. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ses yeux suivirent sa main et son bras jusqu'à son visage où se dessinait un sourire apaisant de réconfort.

Elle l'avait touché. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait être là physiquement. N'est-ce pas ? Son esprit parcouru les différentes options qu'il s'était déjà passé en revue. Ça ne pouvait être ni une vision ni un souvenir. Une simulation ? Non, c'était bien trop détaillé. Une sorte de piège mental ? Quelquechose qui était en lien avec la force ? Cela tout du moins, il pouvait l'accepter… mais son inconscient lui soufflait que ce n'était pas _ça_ , ça ne semblait pas _juste_.

Aurait t-il pu se réveiller dans le passé d'une quelconque manière ? Était-ce même possible ? Il regarda à nouveau la main en face de lui et tendit le bras pour la rejoindre avec ses propres doigts et la toucher enfin, à contrecœur, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il n'y ait rien. Sa main ne rencontra pas le vide mais une vraie main, une main en chair et en os, une main chaude, calleuse et bronzée.

Celle-ci se referma délicatement autour de la sienne et les yeux de sa mère brillèrent d'une fugace lueur de soulagement. Elle était réelle. Oh, Force…qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Les implications qui en résultaient était _au-delà_ de l'imaginable, mais cela semblait juste cette fois ci. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu se produire ?

Il se souvint de Luke…et se souvint de ce qu'avait pu être sa mort. Puis ensuite de la fête et ensuite…Obi-Wan ? Quelquechose à propos d'autre autre chance ? Cela avait-il été réel ? Quoi… ?!

« Me crois-tu à présent ? » demanda sa mère coupant au travers du fil de ses pensées.

Et ce fut à cet instant que la vérité crue le frappa. De toute sa force. C'était. Entièrement. _Réel._

Dans les jours et mois à venir, il s'auto réprimanderait plusieurs fois par jour pour son manque de maîtrise. Il avait été le Général Anakin Skywalker, Chevalier Jedi et commandeur de la République, et Dark Vador, second de l'Empereur en personne. Il avait fait tellement de choses, commis tant d'actions, les mauvaises surpassant de loin les bonnes. Bien que tout s'était terminé dans la lumière, il avait succombé au côté obscur de la Force pour ne réussir à s'en libérer qu'à la toute fin. Ses actions n'auraient jamais dû être réduites à quelquechose d'aussi indigne. Toutefois, à cet instant, il n'était ni un Sith ni un Jedi ni même un Général ou un commandant. A ce moment son esprit était revenu à l'équivalent de son corps, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit garçon de neuf ans. Avant même d'y penser il se retrouva lové dans les bras de sa mère l'enserrant d'une étreinte nouvelle, la serrant fermement contre lui, la tête reposant sur sa tunique, profondément enfouie dans la douceur de ses bras.

« Maman » chuchota t-il parvenant à peine à émettre le moindre son alors qu'il tentait de réprimer un sanglot du plus profond de sa gorge la situation le saisissant pleinement. A cet instant, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit garçon qui retrouvait une mère qu'il chérissait tant. Une mère qui lui avait tellement manqué.

« Oh, Ani » dit-elle alors que ses propres bras l'enveloppèrent de l'amour d'une mère. « Ça va aller. Je suis juste là et je ne vais pas te laisser. Jamais. »

Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir cette promesse. Qu'elle n'en avait pas la possibilité ou la liberté de le faire, mais il acquiesça tout de même, ne voulant rien faire d'autre que continuer à s'accrocher à quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir. Elle était _là_ , bien vivante, entière et solide, pas la personne fragile, torturée qui avait à peine été capable de soulever sa main et lui dire à quel point elle l'avait aimé. Avait de la laisser retomber sur le sol à jamais. Pourtant il la voyait cette main, il la sentait lui caresser la joue humide de ses chaudes larmes coulant doucement. C'était bien la femme dont son cœur se souvenait, une femme forte, dévouée, déterminée avec une volonté de fer et un grand cœur en dépit de toutes ses difficultés car elle n'avait pas eu la vie facile. Ni lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais elle avait toujours fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour être auprès de lui et lui apporter tout l'amour et l'attention dont elle était capable. Elle avait été son repère, son pilier immuable dans la dure vie mouvementée qu'ils avaient mené. Et elle était _là_. A côté de lui. _Une nouvelle fois._

« Shh » murmura t-elle, le soulevant pour le déposer un peu plus loin et lui permettre de s'asseoir tout en le berçant tranquillement dans ses bras, d'avant en arrière, sur le lit usé. Elle commença alors à fredonner. La mélodie oubliée depuis si longtemps et pourtant si familière resurgit immédiatement dans son esprit, chassant ses craintes et ses inquiétudes, alors que la voix maternelle à la fois profonde et légère en même temps égrenait les notes une à une. Un tourbillon de quiétude s'empara de lui chaque parole lui apportant amour et réconfort. Elle devait avoir senti qu'il en avait si désespérément besoin car ils restèrent ainsi assis un long moment, et il n'aurait pas pu être plus reconnaissant.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Comme promis beaucoup d'émotion avec ces retrouvailles. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? J'attends vos reviews et vos suppositions avec impatience !**

 **En tout cas j'adore traduire cette fic et j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à la traduire ^^ Je peux vous dire que j'en ai ras les pâquerettes des ECG : électrocardiogrammes (je comprends rien en plus ^^), fibrillations atriales, étiologies des douleurs thoraciques etc etc...**

 **Bon, assez raconté ma vie ;-P !**

 **Quand à nous, on se dit à très très bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Vie d'esclave compliquée

**Hellooo ! On se retrouve dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour la suite !**

 **Une dédi à Julindy et Pims10 pour leur review. Je crois que c'est une des notifs qui fait le plus plaisir à recevoir ^^ ou tu trépignes d'impatience en l'ouvrant haha. C'est ça aussi qui me plait dans les fanfic, cet aspect communautaire ou l'on peut intéragir avec un peu tout le monde autour d'une même histoire. Soyez pas timide les autres hein ;-P**

 **Sinon, apparemment je n'ai peut-être pas insisté assez parce que ça n'était pas clair mais Anakin est donc bien revenu à l'époque où il avait 9 ans. Et dans ce chapitre on va voir un peu à quoi ressemble son quotidien. Et puis vous vous doutez qu'Anakin, bien qu'ayant compris et accepté la situation est toujours un peu/beaucoup sous le choc.**

 **Pour info il s'agit du début du deuxième chapitre de la fic originale.  
Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure !**

* * *

 **xXxXx**

Sa mère avait parlé à Watto pour lui dire qu'Anakin était malade. Celui-ci n'en avait pas été très heureux, mais il préférait aussi que ses esclaves restent en forme afin de ne pas perdre en productivité. Il permit donc à Anakin de rester chez lui à la condition qu'il travaille deux fois plus dur et deux fois plus longtemps le lendemain. Anakin avait passé le reste de la journée à suivre sa mère un peu partout, effrayé de se dire que s'il la quittait des yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle se volatiliserait avec tout le reste. Il passa aussi pas mal de temps à s'auto réprimander pour avoir été aussi collant et pour le manque de retenue dont il avait fait preuve ce matin au réveil.

Il s'assit donc tranquillement pendant que sa mère effectuait ses corvées ménagères, la comptabilité et puis des courses pour le compte de Watto. Elle continuait de lui lancer de temps à autre des coups d'œils encore inquiets et ça lui prit un bon moment avant d'en comprendre la raison. Enfant, il avait toujours eu deux traits de caractère assez forts : une énergie débordante et une assez fière indépendance. Ce qui était d'ailleurs assez courant chez la plupart des enfants. Il lui avait également manqué une bonne dose de discipline dans son enfance pour maîtriser cette vigueur, discipline qu'il avait à présent en abondance. Pourtant, il sentait toujours cette énergie virevoltante danser en lui (ce qui n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire voyant toute la vitalité qu'avait retrouvé son jeune corps) mais il parvenait à la canaliser bien que ressentant parfois encore certaines envies enfantines. Mais c'était comme si ces dernières s'étaient diluées en lui. Elles n'avaient pas tout à fait disparues, il pouvait toujours les sentir, certaines d'entre elles parfois plus puissantes remontant plus près de la surface, mais c'était comme s'il s'était forgé une digue mentale canalisant le tout. Non pas comme un barrage qui arrêterait frontalement l'eau mais plutôt comme une déviation, qui, en serpentant doucement dans les méandres de sa conscience accompagnerait le liquide survolté, ralentissant ce torrent déchaîné sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. A cet instant, il prit conscience qu'il lui faudrait agir un peu plus comme l'aurait fait un lui plus jeune s'il voulait alléger les peurs de sa mère.

Et c'était bien là tout le problème. Il avait oublié à dessein son enfance depuis des dizaines d'années et avait, même maintenant, toujours du mal à se souvenir ce que ça faisait d'être enfant. Et comme si la situation n'était déjà pas assez problématique, il ne savait vraiment pas _comment_ il devait se comporter différemment de ce qu'il faisait actuellement. Très peu de Sith revenaient à la lumière et les rares qui y parvenaient étaient ou bien effacés et rayés à jamais des mémoires Sith ou bien cités en cas d'école à titre d'exemples de faiblesse à ne pas suivre. Ça n'était plus arrivé depuis Dark Bane et il n'avait donc pas vraiment d'exemple passé à imiter. A ce stade, il ne savait pas comment réagir ni comme adulte et encore moins comme enfant. Le terme de « Gênant » ne commençait même pas à décrire une fraction infinitésimale de cette situation et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire pour réduire cette terrible gêne.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait une insidieuse suspicion que cet état d'esprit pourrait persister encore pour un bon moment.

Le temps passé à suivre calmement sa mère par ci par là lui donna aussi pas mal de temps pour réfléchir. Il était persuadé qu'il venait du futur, ou ses souvenirs tout du moins. Cette conclusion continuait à sembler juste qu'importe les autres hypothèses qu'il élaborait. Malgré tout, une part de lui-même ne voulait toujours pas l'accepter et restait vide et méfiante.

Quand il voulut aller se coucher cette nuit, sa mère insista pour qu'il dorme avec elle et tira même son petit lit usé (qui s'y méprenait à une palette) jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun problème avec cet arrangement mais ne parvint pas à dormir beaucoup, trop effrayé à l'idée que s'endormir pourrait tout ramener au moment où il était soit mort soit apprenti Sith qui s'haïssait lui-même ainsi que sa vie et tout ce qu'il était devenu.

C'est à peu près à ce moment qu'il commença vraiment à réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des rapprochements. Anakin n'avait _jamais_ oublié ce ça faisait d'être esclave. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment été libre. Il l'avait déjà réalisé peu après être passé du côté obscur, et dans les jours suivants son réveil dans son corps rajeuni, la vérité irait se frayer un chemin de force pour corroborer cette constatation. Il comprit qu'il avait toujours été esclave d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le côté obscur de la Force ne l'avait pas libéré, bien au contraire, comme le clamaient pourtant ses préceptes. La lumière de l'autre côté ne lui avait même pas donné l'illusion de liberté, alors qu'il avait pourtant pensé il y a peu avoir été délivré. Lumière et obscurité étaient en réalité deux versants d'une même pièce constituée du même métal constituant les chaines d'une prison intérieure. Il ne fut donc pas si surpris de constater qu'il était de nouveau une « _propriété »_ , le bien de quelqu'un à qui il appartenait encore une fois. Un investissement à faire fructifier et rentabiliser. Et cela ne changeait finalement pas grand-chose à ce qu'il avait déjà pu connaitre par le pensée. Et il fallait bien avouer que cette pensée était pour la moins décourageante.

Le matin suivant, il essaya de se comporter un peu plus comme aurait pu s'y attendre sa mère. Il sourit beaucoup, peut être un peu trop même et se précipita un peu partout tandis qu'il se préparait pour la journée, espérant que ça aiderait à la rassurer. Au vu des regards soucieux qu'elle continuait à lui jeter, il doutait que ça avait fonctionné. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Watto lui cria dessus pour être arrivé en retard (ce qui n'était en réalité pas le cas, il était venu plutôt en avance) dès qu'il entra dans la boutique. Le toydarian l'assigna immédiatement à la tâche de nettoyer l'échoppe crasseuse ainsi que de ranger et trier tout le bric à brac qui jonchait le sol, s'accumulant un peu au hasard en piles chaotiques. Ce travail était rendu infiniment bien plus aisé par son habilité à user de la Force. Apparemment sa maîtrise dans ce domaine était elle aussi était revenue avec lui. Ce qui était très certainement un développement tout aussi positif qu'était sa condition physique retrouvée, mais pas sans surprises.

A présent, alors qu'il travaillait tranquillement à sa façon dans la boutique de Watto au milieu de la pile d'ordures que son maître appelait des marchandises, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une forme de satisfaction. Quoi que, non. Pas tout à fait. Ça n'était pas vraiment ça. Ce mot n'était pas le bon. Résignation. Oui, c'est ça qui semblait plus convenir à son actuel état d'esprit. Même pour lui, ça semblait plutôt triste que ce corps d'enfant, habituellement plein de rêve et d'espoirs, ne fasse que déambuler aussi calmement comme…huum, et bien… comme le ferait un homme d'au moins une trentaine d'année plus âgé. Un homme qui en avait tant vu au cours de sa vie et qui avait vu ses rêves complètement brisés devant ses propres yeux. Un peu comme si cet homme étouffait peu à peu la joyeuse étincelle qui continuait pourtant toujours à danser en lui, plus profondément, moins brillante, mais toujours là. Comme refoulée et écrasée par un poids qu'un enfant de neufs ans n'aurait pas du avoir à porter. Il se demanda si quelqu'un d'autre hormis sa mère l'avait remarqué. Surement pas Watto en tout cas...

L'ouverture de la porte du magasin suivie du piétinement de pas furieux ne parvint même pas le distraire. Il avait déjà senti venir vers eux la présence de l'être de toute façon. A la place, il se plongea tout simplement plus dans son travail, s'émerveillant à l'idée d'avoir toujours ses deux bras et deux jambes à nouveau. Il s'en était déjà médusé plus d'une fois le jour précédent. Il pouvait _sentir_ la texture de la surface de chaque objet qu'il portait, la saleté et la poussière grasse sur le comptoir qu'il avait constamment tenté de nettoyer (avec un succès plutôt mitigé), la sensation lisse et visqueuse de la graisse qu'il utilisait pour réparer les machines, la chaleur du soleil de l'après-midi. Le tout avait été plutôt désagréable, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer chaque et chacune de ces sensations. Peut-être était-il parvenu à accepter sa conclusion finale un peu plus en profondeur et rapidement qu'il l'aurait imaginé s'il pouvait se concentrer à ce point sur toutes ces petites choses. Insignifiantes mais pas pour lui.

« …Le garçon esclave a mal reçu l'ordre ! Je reviendrai demain, et si tu n'as pas ce que je recherche, j'irai voir chez les Hutts ». Cette fois-ci, Anakin ne put s'empêcher d'élever le regard et regarder l'humanoïde (probablement un chasseur de primes à en juger l'équipement que ce dernier portait) sortir de la boutique telle une furie tout en criant derrière lui.

Un sentiment de malaise l'entoura. Il se souvenait de ce jour à présent…

La manière la plus courante de discipliner un esclave était de le faire souffrir par la douleur. Watto, était un fainéant mais aussi un pragmatique toydarian, il ne le battait pas souvent lui et sa mère. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'ils n'étaient jamais punis.

« Pas de ration pendant une semaine » siffla-t-il à Anakin, revenant dans la boutique à travers le palier sur ses jambes trop squelettiques, les yeux continuant à suivre le potentiel client gâché qui s'éloignait en éructant haut et fort. Il savait très bien que ce n'était probablement pas la faute d'Anakin, ce chasseur de primes avait très certainement menti, mais apparemment, il y avait suffisamment de preuves contre Watto pour qu'il n'ose pas prendre le moindre risque pouvant nuire à sa réputation commerciale. Désormais, il avait perdu de l'argent, et leur _« punition »_ l'aiderait à éponger une partie des pertes. Malheureusement, les esclaves n'étaient pas payés. Pas d'une manière conventionnelle en tout cas. Ils dépendaient de leurs maîtres pour la nourriture et tout autre subsistance nécessaire. Anakin pourrait supporter de ne pas avoir de nourriture ou de s'en priver en réduisant drastiquement les portions avec ce qu'il leur restait. Le fait d'avoir été nourrit par intraveineuse depuis des décennies facilitait sans doute la chose. Mais sa mère par contre…

La colère qu'il croyait avoir abandonnée se précipita bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse la calmer. Comment ce minuscule être vivant de rien du tout osait t-il les faire payer pour quelquechose dont ils n'étaient pas responsables ?! Comment osait-il faire du mal à Shmi ?! Dire qu'il lui serait si aisé d'étouffer la vie de cette créature et puis de voir ensuite ce qu'ils pourraient—

Il mit immédiatement un terme à ce raisonnement guidé par la colère, apportant une main sur sa tête pour tenter de repousser le mal de crâne qui le gagnait. Ce train de pensées sombres ne le mènerait nulle part. S'il tuait Watto, même si personne ne s'apercevait de ce qu'il se serait réellement passé, ils auraient de toute façon été réclamés soit par quelqu'un ayant des liens avec le toydarian, soit par la guilde locale des esclaves qui les revendiquerait pour les vendre à nouveau, et cette fois ci, probablement séparément. Il ne voulait même pas s'imaginer ce que ça ferait à sa mère.

De plus, ils avaient quelques réserves à la maison. Il étaient déjà passés par des situations similaires à celle-ci dans le passé. Ça ne serait pas trop difficile.

Mais il n'en était pas pour autant d'accord. Il en avait plus qu'assez de suivre les ordres...

Alors, à la place, il fixa le toydarian, qui lui rendit prudemment son regard. Avant qu'aucune autre parole ne puisse être prononcée, la créature bleue se retourna et se souleva flottant dans les airs vers l'extérieur.

Anakin le regarda partir avec le poing serré pendant un bon moment avant de parvenir, enfin, à se forcer lui-même à se calmer. Il se dit qu'il devrait probablement tenter de se faire le plus rare possible dans la boutique le lendemain quand l'humanoïde reviendrait. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait retenir sa colère s'il voyait à nouveau cette ordure à proximité.

Il avait dit à Luke qu'il y avait du bon en lui. Il était revenu à la lumière et, maladroitement ou pas, il était bien déterminé à ne pas sombrer de nouveau.

En quelque sorte, il se trouva encore plus affairé dans son travail ce jour ci…

* * *

 **Et voilà, que c'est dur à accepter pour Anakin ce retour dans le passé, que c'est dur de retrouver une innocence d'enfant qu'il n'a plus et n'aura jamais plus et de devoir essayer de se comporter comme tel. Que c'est dur de réaliser qu'il a toujours été esclave d'une certaine façon et qu'il l'est à nouveau. Dur d'obéir aux ordres, de subir l'injustice de la vie d'esclave. Bref, un chapitre très dur à vivre pour Anakin à mon sens et qui montre bien à quel point il a changé même s'il commence progressivement à accepter la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé vous ? Comment croyez-vous que son personnage va évoluer ? Surtout que le prochain chapitre verra réapparaitre des personnages que vous connaissez bien. Enfin pas tout à fait non plus vous verrez bien ! Anakin va aussi se détendre à sa manière ^^**

 **(Petite question au passage, ça vous dérange pas que je donne comme ça les grandes lignes du chapitre ou vous préférez ne pas du tout avoir d'indications même très vague ? Je veux pas que ça vous spoile en quelquesorte donc promis-j'arrête si vous me demandez)**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et du style maintenant que vous avez pu en avoir un bon aperçu déjà (même si vous êtes encore en cours de lecture et qu'il vous reste encore plein de chapitre à découvrir, c'est toujours intéressant de vous voir commenter** _ **en direct**_ **si je puis dire haha -** *** et oui pour ceux qui suivent la fic au jour le jour, je me projette déjà au moment où l'on sera bien bien avancé dans l'histoire avec une fic aux stats dignes de ce nom ^^ *).**

* * *

 **Le rythme quotidien est pour l'instant exceptionnel, d'autant plus que j'entre en stage de cardio d'ici 2 semaines et cela pour deux mois donc le rythme ralentira nécessairement de beaucoup (1 chapitre par semaine voire toutes les 2 semaines selon mon temps et surtout ma motivation je pense) puisqu'il faudra que je bosse toute la journée et que j'apprenne mes cours, crevé, le soir. Enfin, en ce moment j'ai toujours la motivation pour passer mes soirées à écrire donc ça va très bien.**

* * *

 **Quant à nous on se dit à très bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Bon, les amis, à vos reviews maintenant ! Prêt ? Feux ! Go ! Ecriveezzz !**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Un choix difficile

**Salut à tous ! Me revoici pour la suite. Comme d'habitude l'instant dédicace pour ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review j'ai nommé toujours et encore *suspense* _Pims10_ !** **Un grand merci à lui et aussi à _marco29830_** **pour le follow. En espérant te revoir aussi dans les reviews :-) tout comme toi derrière ton écran qui suit cette fic (si si je te vois haha).**

 **Sinon je peux vous dire qu'écrire cette suite à ma sauce puisque je fais pas mal de petits et moyens changements, le tout en écoutant la musique de Star Wars pour me mettre dans l'ambiance, et bien c'est vachement sympa ! Bon allez assez parlé, place au chapitre et on se revoit après ;-)**

* * *

 **xXxXxXx**

Il avait oublié à quel point il adorait travailler sur les machines. Ne penser à rien d'autre que se concentrer sur les rouages et les vis, les plaques de métal et les composants électroniques était un vrai bonheur. Et surtout ça lui permettait d'oublier tout le reste pour lui procurer une sensation de calme qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir obtenir d'aucune autre manière. C'était sa façon à lui de se détendre, même s'il travaillait là pour Watto. Bon d'un autre côté ça lui apportait aussi une forme de frustration qu'il n'éprouvait d'aucune autre manière. Mais, ça en valait, et en avait toujours valu la peine. Il trouva intéressant d'être revenu dans le passé (par manque d'une meilleure définition de sa situation actuelle) depuis environ une semaine standard, et que déjà, il semblait redécouvrir tant de petites choses à propos de lui-même qu'il avait involontairement oublié en tant que Sith. Parfois il se retrouvait à se demander si tout cela n'avait pas été une vision ou un rêve. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, cette sensation de _« pas correct »_ revenait en flèche. Il y avait bien trop de choses qu'il savait pour les avoir apprises dans une simple vision-des idées, des détails et des nuances bien trop subtiles, qui n'avaient jamais lieu même dans les rêves les plus réalistes. Et puis il en savait toujours beaucoup trop pour un pauvre esclave à propos des enseignements Siths et Jedi pour croire que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ordinaire.

Depuis une semaine, il redécouvrait son ancienne vie qui était maintenant à nouveau la sienne. Si ça l'avait initialement beaucoup perturbé et qu'il avait eu du mal à l'accepter, petit à petit, ce qu'il vivait s'imposait à lui comme une preuve de véracité. Il travaillait le jour à la boutique devant parfois réparer des morceaux de ferraille pour son plus grand plaisir, s'amusait à construire son podracer ou bricoler des droïdes durant son temps libre et passait de si bons instants en compagnie de sa mère chérissant à fond ces moments. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait remarqué et remarquait toujours le changement qui avait pu s'opérer en lui bien qu'elle ne l'évoquait pas.

La semaine n'avait toutefois pas été si simple à cause de la punition de Watto. Il réprima un mouvement de colère en y repensant. Il avait bien fallu se reposer sur leurs maigres réserves. Mais Anakin s'était déjà sorti de situations bien plus désespérées par le passé réussissant à chiper de si de là dans les étalages de la nourriture discrètement bien qu'il avait déjà failli se faire prendre plus d'une fois. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup inquiété sa mère quand il le lui avait raconté et depuis, il lui avait promis de ne plus se mettre autant en danger ce qu'il avait toujours évité de faire à moins que la situation ne soit vraiment intenable. En effet, sur Tatoine, il était vraiment très risqué pour un esclave d'être pris la main dans le sac. Au mieux, on était durement fouetté, et c'était la mutilation voire la mort au pire, la punition dépendant de la valeur du vol. Bien que la mort fusse réservée au cas les plus extrêmes pour ne pas perdre inutilement trop d'esclaves. Néanmoins, chaparder ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout de nourriture n'était pas sans conséquences si l'on se faisait prendre. Mais Anakin était un petit garçon futé et très débrouillard. Sans compter qu'il maîtrisait à présent la Force à la perfection ce qui était pour le moins un assez gros atout. Il était donc parvenu à dérober discrètement de si de là de quoi suffisamment renflouer les provisions du garde-manger sans non plus trop inquiéter sa mère.

S'essuyant le visage (et heureux de pouvoir en faire ainsi puisque ça aurait été impossible avec son masque de support vital), il attrapa un hydrospanner et se remit à travailler sur son projet de réparation actuel. A des moments comme ceux-ci, il se prenait à souhaiter être quelqu'un d'autre juste pour quelques instants, quelqu'un qui pourrait travailler comme mécanicien, ou un pilote de course voire même un chasseur de prime pour tout le reste de sa vie. Il n'aurait pas besoin de se préoccuper d'aucune stupide prophétie, des Jedi ni même de Palpatine. Il se laissa aller pendant quelques instants à suivre ce train de pensées. Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être d'avoir une vie si modeste ? Il n'avait qu'à trouver un moyen de se libérer lui et sa mère, puis n'aurait plus qu'à aller sur une nouvelle planète et y démarrer une activité. Ils pourraient y vivre et juste éviter…

 _Non,_ il secoua la tête avec regret. Il ne pourrait jamais se mettre de côté et ne rien faire. En faire ainsi irait contre chaque instinct qu'il n'ait jamais eu, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Ça le rendrait fou. Même si avoir déjà interféré par le passé, ne l'avait pas non plus aidé à préserver sa santé mentale. Pouvait-il dire que son choix de rejoindre le côté obscur de la Force était un choix dicté par la folie ? Pouvait-on encore être considéré comme fou si l'on savait qu'on avait perdu ses facultés mentales ? Était t-il vraiment possible de redevenir lui-même à nouveau et pour toujours ou bien ces moments de clartés n'étaient qu'un court répit avant de succomber de nouveau à la folie ?

Cette pensée n'était pas une pensée agréable.

Il était en train de se forcer à éviter ce raisonnement particulièrement désagréable quand un tressaillement dans la Force se fit sentir lui faisant lâcher ses outils et bondir sur ses pieds. 2 présences lumineuses étaient soudainement apparues tout près de la planète, et il les reconnaissait. Enfin, plutôt l'une d'entre elle. Il n'y avait pas moyen pour lui de l'avoir oublié, d'aucune façon, après tout.

« Obi-Wan » murmura t-il, toujours sous le choc. Ce qui signifiait que l'autre présence dans la Force était Qui-Gon Jinn, celui qui l'avait trouvé à l'origine.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il avait un fils, il faillit complètement paniquer.

Bien sûr, ni les Jedi ni les Sith ne paniquaient. Il était passé au travers de dizaines d'années d'entrainement et de vie comme l'un ou l'autre, alors il parvint à garder cette sensation si particulière sous contrôle. A peine. Ironiquement, Obi-Wan aurait approuvé.

Il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et se remettre les idées en place alors qu'il parcourait une checklist mentale. A vrai dire, il savait à présent exactement à quel moment il était revenu. D'une certaine façon il avait cru être retourné un peu plus tôt dans le passé que ce qui était réellement le cas.

 _Que fallait-il faire tout d'abord ? Vérifier ses boucliers mentaux. Faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas te sentir._ Ce qu'il fit. Soulagé de les voir fermement en place. Il acquiesça témoignant d'une satisfaction nerveuse. _Deuxième chose à faire…_

Il ne savait pas. Oh Force, il ne savait pas !

Que c'était drôle de voir à quelle vitesse la panique pouvait se transformer en colère.

 _Calme toi, Skywalker_ , se dit il fermement. _Réfléchit y de manière logique._

Malheureusement, la logique n'avait jamais été son meilleur conseiller. Employant plusieurs exercices de respiration, il se força (encore une fois) à se calmer et commença à parcourir les différents scénarios possibles et imaginables, se réprimandant de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt pour s'y préparer. Il savait bien que tout ça allait finir par arriver, qu'Obi-Wan et son maître allaient finir par atterir ici sur cette planète. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit qu'il aurait du y réfléchir avant ?

Il concentra ses pensées sur la tâche de réflexion à mener. Il aurait tout le temps voulu pour se faire tous les reproches qu'il voudrait. Plus tard, pas maintenant. Maintenant, il fallait se concentrer sur les différentes possibilités à venir.

Option numéro un : les éviter à tout prix et espérer qu'il puisse se montrer plus malin que le Maître Jedi. Les Pour (s'il réussissait) : Il n'aurait plus besoin de se soucier à nouveau de l'ordre Jedi, tout du moins pour un bon moment. Les Contre : lui et sa mère resteraient des esclaves pour de longues années à minima, ou tout du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un énerve suffisamment Anakin pour le faire utiliser le côté obscur…

Résultat : Difficile à accomplir, beaucoup d'effets indésirables potentiels et une montagne de variables inconnues.

Option numéro deux : Laisser les choses se dérouler comme avant, partir de la planète puis refuser de devenir Jedi. Les Pour : Il serait libre et bien qu'il ait attiré l'attention des Jedi, il n'aurait pas besoin de s'inquiéter à en _devenir_ un. Il pourrait ensuite se mettre à travailler pour gagner de quoi libérer sa mère. Les Contre : Si sa présence était portée au-devant des Jedi, ça pourrait très certainement attirer l'attention d'un certain seigneur Sith…ce qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas se permettre. Dans son corps actuel il ne pourrait jamais s'opposer à Sidious—ni même à n'importe lequel de ses apprentis (qu'importe à quel point ça le répugnait de l'admettre). Sans protection des Jedi, il devrait déjouer les partisans de l'ombre et de la lumière qui chercheraient à l'attirer dans leur rang – un inexpérimenté, extrêmement puissant initié sensible à la Force, tout du moins, c'était ce qu'ils s'imagineraient à son sujet. Il pourrait probablement réussir à les éviter pendant un bon moment puisqu'il avait une assez bonne connaissance des nombreux systèmes au-delà de la bordure extérieure étant donné qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à y rechercher les bases rebelles. Mais pourrait-il continuer ce petit jeu du chat et la souris indéfiniment d'autant plus qu'il lui faudrait suffisamment de ressources pour en avoir les moyens. Et puis surtout, comment ça mère réagirait-elle à tout ça. Pas très bien suspectait t-il.

Résultat : Plausible mais à peine moins difficile avec encore plus de variables inconnues et avec un facteur de risque bien plus grand.

Option numéro trois : Quitter Tatoine pour rejoindre les Jedi, tenter de se faire remarquer par Sidious pour devenir son apprenti puis le trahir au moment opportun. Les Pour : il pourrait tout arrêter avant même que ça ait commencé s'il réussissait. Les Contre : Sauf qu'il lui faudrait constamment réussir à tromper son ancien Maitre, ne pas le laisser entrevoir la moindre chose de ce qu'il savait, lui cacher constamment ses pensées et réussir à faire semblant d'être du côté obscur sans y replonger à nouveau. Il n'aurait pas le droit à la moindre erreur et devrait être extrêmement subtil pour parvenir à ses fins. Un seul relâchement de sa part et il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il lui arriverait à lui et sa mère, ainsi qu'à toute la galaxie. De plus la pensée d'être de nouveau l'apprenti du Sith qui lui avait tout prit le dégouttait au plus haut point. Et même s'il réussissait, la vie risquerait de ne pas être facile s'il attirait l'attention de l'ordre Jedi qui pourrait le considérer comme une menace. Il prenait le risque de se mettre les Jedi à dos. Définitivement. Non pas que ça lui importait tant pour l'acte en lui même mais plutôt pour les conséquences que ça entraînerait inévitablement.

Résultat : Incroyablement difficile et encore plus risqué et incertain que l'option précédente.

Option numéro quatre : laisser les choses se dérouler comme autrefois et rejoindre l'ordre Jedi…de nouveau. Les Pour : ça lui donnerait beaucoup de contrôle puisqu'il saurait à l'avance beaucoup d'événements avant même qu'ils n'aient eu lieu, et il serait en position de les influencer. Les Contre : pourrait-il convaincre l'ordre Jedi et tout le monde qu'il n'était qu'un innocent ex esclave ? Les Jedi dont il se souvenait avaient été assez inconscient vis-à-vis du monde qui les entourait mais étrangement très attentifs quand il s'agissait des détails. Serait-il à même de garder son entrainement Sith secret ? S'il voulait gagner leur confiance, il lui faudrait le leur cacher à tout prix. Il devrait aussi quitter sa mère. De nouveau et sans espoir de la libérer de l'esclavage. Et cette pensée lui était plus qu'insupportable.

Et par-dessus tout ça, il serait contraint de se confronter à un face à face avec des gens qu'il avait massacré dans son ancienne vie. Et il se sentait toujours autant responsable de leur mort, comme si ses petites mains étaient toujours poisseuses du sang de tous ces innocents. Et il serait surtout contraint de se soumettre aux règles de l'ordre Jedi à nouveau, et il ne savait pas s'il en aurait la patience.

Laissez tomber, il en était même sûr.

Il devrait aussi prendre le mantra de « l'Elu » à nouveau et n'avait pas la moindre envie de devoir le supporter encore une fois.

Ceci dit, son plus gros avantage à propos de cette option, était le fait qu'il suivrait le chemin qui l'avait conduit à l'échec la dernière fois. Serait-il prêt à tout perdre de nouveau ? Il ne l'avait pas réalisé au moment où il était passé du côté obscur, où il avait personnellement détruit tout ce qu'il avait construit, tout ça pour gagner du pouvoir. Certes, la haine et la colère étaient puissantes, mais cette force en valait-elle la peine ? Peut-être, à condition que le pouvoir et le contrôle soient le but ultime. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Plus maintenant tout du moins. A quel moment son objectif s'était-il détourné de protéger ceux qu'il aimait à celui de gagner toujours et encore plus de pouvoir qu'importe le prix ?

 _Concentre toi, Skywalker_ , se dit-il à lui-même, forçant ses pensées à revenir sur son sujet de réflexion initial et assez ennuyé de voir son esprit sembler déterminé à s'inquiéter et se poser tant de questions.

Résultat pour cette possibilité : Très dure émotionnellement parlant, mais avec moins d'inconnues.

Il semblait qu'il n'avait beaucoup de choix. Les quatres options seraient toute dures à mettre en place puis à vivre quand viendrait la suite.

Par habitude, il commença à marcher de long en large, regardant le sol sans jamais vraiment le voir, les mains derrière le dos alors qu'il se repassait une à une chacune des options dans sa tête.

Il ne parvenait pas à se décider. Que devrait-il choisir ? Peut-être ne devrait-il pas juste ignorer leurs présences en approche ? Ses yeux erraient avec méfiance vers l'ouverture au-devant du magasin. Ça pourrait surement l'aider s'il se souvenait de comment s'était exactement déroulé la situation la première fois. Il ne s'en rappelait que vaguement. Était-il en train de perdre ses souvenirs ? Ou était-ce normal ? Encore une fois, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être considéré comme normal quand on était dans une situation comme la sienne ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Au boulot ! » grogna Watto contre lui alors qu'il passait dans la partie de la boutique où travaillait Anakin.

Il lança au toydarian un regard foudroyant, et fut un peu surpris quand le mécontentement sur la face du commerçant se transforma en une expression de peur incertaine. Anakin détourna le regard le premier, s'inquiétant de comment il avait pu faire peur à Watto. Lui avait-il projeté quelquechose au travers de la Force ? Si oui, alors ça signifiait que son contrôle avait dérapé trop loin. Soit ça soit le fait d'intimider les gens était devenu chez lui une habitude.

Watto paru s'en remettre et secoua la tête comme pour s'en débarrasser. Puis sans aucun autre mot, il s'enfuit à l'avant de la boutique, laissant Anakin récupérer ses outils et recommencer à travailler. Peut-être réussirait t-il à trouver un autre plan tout en travaillant.

Toutefois, il en doutait.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous l'avez trouvé comment ce chapitre ? Plutôt passionnant non de voir toutes les possibilités différentes qui s'ouvrent devant Anakin. A sa place vous choisiriez quelle option ? Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez le voir choisir pour l'histoire ? (attention c'est pas la même question là. ^^) Ou bien auriez-vous d'autres idées sur ce qu'il pourrait faire ?**

 **Après tout peut être va-t-il trouver une autre option dans le prochain chapitre qui sait.**

 **En tout cas voilà, comme je vous avait dit à la fin du dernier chapitre, on a bien retrouvé deux personnages connu dans ce chapitre…d'un certaine façon ^^ On les retrouvera pour de vrai au prochain !**

* * *

 **Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre d'ailleurs, il sera assez long je pense. Peut-être le double de celui-ci (haha vous êtes des petits chanceux) donc je pense pas pouvoir réussir le traduire en une fois à moins d'y passer 7 ou 8 heures de suite donc vous ne l'aurez pas demain mais plutôt samedi ou dimanche.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que la fic vous plait, hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour le dire si oui, ça fait toujours plaisir et met du baume au cœur ;-)**

 **Quand à nous on se dit à bientôt ! Ciaoo !**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Padmé

**Salut à tous ! On se retrouve pour la suite qui est jusqu'à maintenant le chapitre le plus long que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'ici. Je vois que vous commencez à être petit à petit de plus en plus nombreux à suivre la fic ce qui est vraiment cool !**

 **Comme toujours, merci à Pims10 qui a pris le temps de laisser une review.**

 **Allez on attaque le chapitre ! On se dit rdv à la fin comme d'habitude :-)**

 **xXx**

* * *

Il leur fallu près de deux heures standard pour atterrir sur la planète et entrer en ville. Il pouvait presque les sentir avancer à présent se rapprochant toujours un peu plus près à chaque pas. Juste à ce moment il réfléchit à qui serait présent dans le petit groupe ce qui le fi immédiatement se figer. _Elle_ serait avec Qui-gon.

 _Padmé_. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Non, pas oublié, poussé de force dans un recoin de son esprit, enfermé à double tour dans la prison de ses souvenirs ...pendant si longtemps, comme à son habitude.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Comment devrait-il lui faire face ? Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que la regarder dans les yeux en sachant ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Comment pourrait-il faire quoi que ce soit après tout ça ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il reconsidéra les mérites tout simplement prendre la fuite. De toute façon, le temps que Watto le remarque et déclenche l'émetteur faisant office de géo localisateur répressif, Qui-gon et son petit groupe d'inadaptés seraient partis depuis bien assez longtemps. Il lui fallut puiser dans tout son courage et sa maitrise pour ne pas simplement laisser tomber ses outils et s'enfuir en courant. Après tout, n'importe quoi serait mieux que de devoir lui faire face _à nouveau._

L'ennui, c'était qu'il souhaitait la voir autant qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas réellement pu admirer son sublime visage, ses expressions si délicates, son sourire radieux, ses cheveux flottants, si doux, ses yeux marrons qui étaient toujours parvenus à lui couper le souffle, son doux parfum. Oh, il désirait tant ne serait-ce que l'entrevoir une fraction de seconde…mais il ne le méritait pas. Mais même sans se cacher, comment pourrait-il les éviter ? Et puis de toute façon, il ne supportait pas l'idée de se cacher…dans qu'importe la situation.

Il releva dans la Force une signature un peu moins familière qui s'approchait, à peine légèrement soulagé qu'Obi-Wan ne soit pas venu avec eux. Depuis le moment où Qui-Qon était entré en ville, Anakin s'était mis dans une assez mauvaise humeur, l'estomac noué comme s'il le brûlait de l'intérieur.

Tous ces sujets de distraction lui rendirent bien plus compliqué la tâche de réparer les grossiers morceaux de tôle électronique que Watto avait déversé sur son petit plan de travail.

Il avait déjà dû inverser la polarité plus de 5 fois sur le couplage énergétique des condenseurs de ce projet particulièrement compliqué. Tout ça à cause d'erreurs et de mauvais calculs venant pour bonne partie du fait qu'il avait l'attention ailleurs. Plus le temps passait et plus sa frustration grimpait en flèche à chaque fois qu'il se trompait, et il avait commencé à perdre patience plutôt rapidement. Peu importe l'exercice de respiration qu'il essayait, aucun n'était parvenu à l'apaiser. Pas même en s'y adonnant une seconde fois. Il allait commencer la 3ème série quand il les sentit entrer dans la boutique.

 _Reste calme, Skywalker,_ se dit-il à lui-même. _D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu dois rester calme_.

Puis, il entendit Watto l'appeler.

Son estomac qui s'était à peu près calmé par miracle décida à nouveau d'en faire des siennes se pliant puis se dépliant successivement ajoutant un sentiment de malaise à l'appréhension qui le prenait. Et il lui fallut puiser jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'énergie intérieure pour ne pas partir immédiatement. A la place, il força son corps à s'avancer paisiblement à l'avant de la boutique sans jamais vraiment regarder personne dans les yeux.

« _Pourquoi as-tu été aussi long ? »_ lui demanda Watto en Huttese. Anankin ne prit pas la peine de répondre tandis qu'il marchait vers le comptoir et y grimpa pour s'asseoir. Il n'y avait pas la place pour s'y tenir derrière étant donné que le toydarian n'en avait pas besoin. Anakin ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se sentir tout petit et mal à l'aise en dépit de ces actions pourtant habituelles. C'était la toute dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, se retrouver en face _d'elle_. « _Occupe-toi juste de la boutique »_ grogna Watto, puis il se retourna avec un grand sourire destiné à Qui-Gon.

« Bien, après vous Monsieur, hein. On va vous trouver ce que vous cherchez, eh ? » dit-il en basic du ton affable réservé aux potentiels clients.

Anakin avala sa salive, se forçant à les regarder s'aventurer dans la boutique. Tout juste alors qu'ils s'en allaient, Qui-Gon se fendit pour attraper quelquechose des mains de Jar-Jar.

« Ne touche à rien » l'avertit-il, avec une pointe de lassitude dans la voix. Anakin faillit sourire. Faillit. L'homme dont il se souvenait avait été ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité devenir. Se rendre compte qu'un simple gungan, aussi maladroit qu'il puisse être, parvenait à énerver ce Jedi imperturbable le rendait déjà légèrement plus humain à ses yeux. Il vit Jar-Jar tirer la langue (plutôt impressionnante d'ailleurs) dans le dos du Jedi qui s'était retourné pour suivre Watto. Bien qu'Anakin n'avait pas le moindre doute que Qui-Gon s'était rendu compte du geste plutôt malpoli, il fit comme si de rien était et « emboîta tout simplement le pas » au toydarian grimpant les escaliers vers les profondeurs de la boutique. Typiquement Jedi. Il pouvait déjà comprendre d'où Obi-Wan tenait une bonne partie de ses attitudes. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers R2-D2 alors que l'astromech suivait maladroitement Qui-Gon dans les escaliers.

Le droïde lui avait aussi beaucoup manqué. Alors qu'il n'était à présent plus qu'en compagnie des 2 autres êtres dans la pièce, Anakin sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, comme si ce dernier voulait s'arracher de sa poitrine, il sentit ses mains devenir moites et son estomac se replier jusque dans ses talons. Il avait absolument besoin de quelquechose à faire, n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça puisse garder son esprit éloigné _d'elle,_ alors il posa ses yeux sur Jar-Jar, le laissant s'approcher bien trop près de certaines marchandises que ce qu'il aurait dû l'y autoriser. Il avait été beauoup trop distrait la première fois pour tenter d'essayer d'éloigner la maladroite créature des étagères de la boutique. A présent, il aurait presque espéré une distraction, un désordre qu'il lui faudrait ranger, _n'importe quoi_ pourvu que ça l'empêche de penser à _elle,_ de la regarder. Bien sûr, c'était bien sa veine car Jar Jar semblait avoir pris à cœur de ne pas désobéir aux ordres du maître Jedi et ne toucha à rien. Ça ne durerait pas, Anakin le savait, mais tout de même. Il fallait absolument que quelquechose se passe, vienne le distraire où bien il résisterait plus très longtemps au supplice que le sort semblait vouloir lui infliger.

Finalement, il ne parvint plus à se retenir, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref regard du coin de l'œil. Elle n'était pas en train de le regarder – la Force soit louée, parce qu'il s'arrêta presque de respirer, le souffle coupé par la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle avait l'air tout aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs.

« Mon Ange… » murmura t-il, ressentant cette douleur déchirante au plus profond de son cœur qui revenait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Sauf que là, il ne faisait pas que penser à elle. Il la voyait. Elle était là, en face de lui, resplendissante de noblesse et de beauté.

« Pardonne-moi ? » demanda t-elle se tournant vers lui.

Il fut sur le point de paniquer pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ses yeux marrons se fixèrent sur les siens et il eut alors beaucoup de mal à trouver la parole. La morne atmosphère régnant dans le devant de l'échoppe ne fit rien pour le distraire de sa beauté, c'était plutôt même le contraire tant le contraste le saisissait de plein fouet.

« Les anges » finit-il par admettre mal à l'aise sachant qu'il devait dire quelquechose. « On dirait que tu en es un. C'est tout. » Ça avait plus ou moins été ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

« Un quoi ? »

Tout ce qu'il voulait était se perdre dans ces yeux qui l'attiraient comme des aimants et y rester pour toujours. « Un ange » s'entendit-il dire, puis lutta pour trouver une explication. Il se souvenait qu'ils étaient magnifiques car il les avait toujours assimilés à sa femme. Où en avait-il entendu parler au départ ? Probablement dans un bar quelconque. « Les plus belles créatures de l'univers.»

Il se rendait compte qu'elle était flattée, ce qui lui donna un peu plus de courage.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux » dit-elle, s'avançant, le visage amusé. Le contraste avec le dernier souvenir qu'il avait d'elle était poignant.

 _Arrête, arrête maintenant. Reviens ! Je t'aime !_

Honteux, il regarda ses pieds. « Oh. »

Elle s'amusa de sa réaction, pouffant doucement de rire. « Merci » dit-elle après un moment. « Tu es un petit garçon très mignon. » Ugh. Il ne voulait certainement _pas_ entendre ces mots, surtout pas venant d'elle. « Où as-tu donc entendu parler de ces anges ? »

Par chance, ses mains avaient trouvé de quoi s'occuper sur le bureau car, autrement, elles auraient été en train de trembler. « J'écoute, » dit-il avec douceur.

« Tu écoutes ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Des commerçants et des pilotes de l'espace lointain viennent régulièrement par ici. Ils parlent de beaucoup de choses ». Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser tout juste ce qu'il venait de dire, et il faillit se gifler. Un enfant de 9 ans n'aurait jamais répondu ça !

« Je vois » acquiesça-t-elle hochant la tête. Même un si petit mouvement le captivait. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vue ni entendu. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il aurait eu cette chance. La méritait-il d'ailleurs ? Il ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc que sa vue lui avait suscité bien qu'il faisait tout pour le masquer, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans le coin ? » s'interrogea t-elle en regardant tout autour. Il déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi avait-elle détourné le regard ? L'avait-il rendue mal à l'aise ? »

« En général, je répare des trucs ». Oh à quel point détestait-il revenir à ces manières enfantines de parler mais n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Parfois ça lui échappait, comme si son corps d'enfant reprenait brièvement le contrôle. Ça lui avait déjà fait ça parfois à des moments où il ressentait l'impérieux besoin de s'amuser, à sa manière, en bricolant ses modules de course. Secouant la tête pour revenir au présent, Il espéra que cette façon de parler ne sonnait pas trop bizarre. « Des fois, je garde la boutique. Des fois je fais la course ».

« La course ? » demanda-t-elle se retournant pour le regarder. « La course sur quoi ? ».

« Sur des modules ».

« Tu sais piloter ? »

Il hocha la tête. Ça avait été ses trois principales occupations en tant qu'enfant esclave « chanceux ».  
« D'aussi loin que je me souvienne » dit-il doucement.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là » l'interrogea-t-elle, sa voix toujours plus gentille. Elle avait apparemment senti une touche de douleur dans ses mots. Il blâma son manque de contrôle sur son jeune et frêle corps. Ça l'ennuyait de devoir se dire qu'il lui faudrait travailler dessus _encore_ une fois. De toute façon, elle avait toujours été capable de lire en lui comme un livre ouvert et honnêtement, il ne lui avait pas caché beaucoup de choses même jusqu'à la fin. En dépit des effets secondaires qui seraient désastreux, il eut envie de tout lâcher, de tout lui dire peu importe les conséquences.

Puis il se reprit et s'admonesta. Devrait-il même être en train de lui parler ? Prendre ce risque ? Qu'importe ! Que lui avait-il dit la première fois déjà ? Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à se souvenir grand-chose hormis la remarque sur l'ange, et qu'elle avait appris qu'il était esclave.

« Depuis que j'ai trois ans » répondit-il, débattant intérieurement s'il devait ou non lui parler de son statut d'esclave. Il ne réussissait pas à se souvenir de sa réaction excepté le fait qu'elle l'avait accepté en tant qu'être humain et non pas comme la propriété de quelqu'un. Ça avait fait partie des raisons qui l'avaient attiré vers elle depuis le départ.

« Tu travailles ici depuis que tu as trois ans ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ma mère et moi avions été vendu à l'origine à Gradulla le Hutt, mais elle nous a perdu en pariant. » Bon c'était à peu près tout dont il se souvenait. Non pas qu'il l'ait voulu. Même durant ses années de chevalier Jedi, il avait gardé de douloureuses cicatrices de cette époque où il avait été la, …. _la chose_ de ...d'un propriétaire. Rien de moins qu'un objet vivant avec deux bras et deux jambes. Un bien, une propriété. Ça l'avait profondément marqué. Il frissonna.

Et voilà que revenait cette colère à présent. Il l'étouffa rapidement, refusant même de tolérer l'idée de laisser paraître de telles émotions à la vue de Padmé _à nouveau._

« Tu es un esclave ? » s'enquit-elle, d'un ton neutre, masquant avec soin son expression. Il la connaissait que trop bien. A y repenser, elle ne pouvait pas réellement déguiser le dégoût dans sa voix. Une douleur profonde le poignarda jusqu'au cœur une nouvelle fois. Est-ce ainsi qu'elle avait réagi la première fois ? Ne l'avait-il pas assez connu à l'époque pour voir par-delà les apparences qu'elle avait voulu donner ?

« Oui » dit-il tout simplement, relevant la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux. Le dégoût se changea en sympathie. Il ne pouvait dire lequel des deux était pire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié » s'entendit-il dire avec force. « Un jour, on sera libre ! »

Elle sourit, impressionnée, et le fragment de son cœur qui s'était presque éteint à la vue de sa réaction se ralluma en un instant. « Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras » dit-elle calmement. « Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas tout complètement. C'est un drôle d'endroit pour moi ».

Autrement dit, elle ne voulait pas plus s'aventurer en terrain miné et revenait sur ses pas. Elle comprenait bien assez que c'était un sujet sensible. Malgré tout, il apprécia le geste. Il n'aurait surement pas été capable de le remarquer si ça avait été la première fois qu'il la rencontrait. A vrai dire, il ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué non plus même après l'avoir épousé dans sa vie précédente.

Un son attira brutalement leur attention vers Jar-Jar, qui avait trébuché contre on ne savait quoi alors qu'il pourchassait un droïde qu'il avait accidentellement activé. Il vit sourire Padmé du coin de l'œil et décida de laisser le spectacle se poursuivre pendant encore un moment jusqu'à ce que Jar-Jar se retrouve suspendu par le cou à plusieurs cm du sol.

« Le nez » dit-il finalement. Jar-Jar le regarda, la confusion régnant dans ses yeux. « Tape sur le nez ». Il avait oublié à quel point le gungan pouvait être pénible.

« Oh » dit Jar-Jar, suivant les instructions, et étudiant le droïde, il finit par réussir à le désactiver une fois le bouton libérateur trouvé. La boutique tomba alors dans le silence pendant un moment mais Anakin savait que celui-ci ne durerait pas.

« Alors comme ça tu vis avec ta mère ? » demanda Padmé, surveillant toujours Jar-Jar avec un petit air amusé.

« Oui » répondit Anakin.

« A quoi ressemble t-elle ? »

Avait-elle posé autant de questions la première fois ? Les politiques. De toute façon, il ne voyait aucun mal à répondre. « Elle est incroyable. Je ne peux pas insister à quel point elle est forte et courageuse. Elle a toujours pris soin de moi. Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre comment elle avait toujours fait pour mettre mes besoins par devant les siens. Je l'aime _presque_ plus que tout ».

« Presque ? » demanda Padmé avec un sourire.

Anakin du presque se forcer à le lui rendre. Cela avait fait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de quelquechose d'aussi frivole que le rire, et cela avait fait tout aussi longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus du tout préoccupé des expressions. C'était comme s'il avait abandonné son humanité en laissant la lumière derrière lui. Ce qui expliquait probablement son manque de self contrôle à ce sujet.

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » il décida de retourner les cartes et commencer à poser les questions. Il en connaissait déjà la réponse, bien sûr, mais ça serait surement un sujet bien plus confortable (et sûr).

Elle accepta le changement de discussion avec sa grâce habituelle. « Notre vaisseau a été endommagé et on est venu ici pour en replacer quelques parties. »

Quelquechose lui vint en entendant cela. » Êtes-vous venu à cette boutique en premier ? »

Elle pouffa légèrement, toujours en train de regarder Jar-Jar qui avait commencé par inadvertance à jongler avec plusieurs petits objets qui avaient étrangement atterrit entre ses mains. Ça serait un grand bazar qu'Anakin devrait ranger, mais Padmé semblait tout de même trouver ça drôle, alors il laissa le gungan poursuivre son petit manège pour le moment.

« Oui. Maître Qui-Gon est chargé de trouver ce dont on a besoin » dit-elle acquiesçant en direction de la porte d'où avaient disparu le Jedi et le propriétaire du magasin. « Il n'a fait que venir ici en premier et je l'ai suivi. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? »

« Parce que je doute qu'aucune autre boutique a les pièces de rechange d'un croiseur Nubian. C'est drôle qu'il soit venu ici en premier ». Soit ça soit intuition Jedi.

Son visage devint légèrement confus alors qu'elle le regardait. « Comment as-tu su qu'on avait un croiseur Nubian ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il se gela sur place. Magnifique. Comment était-il sensé pouvoir répondre à _ça_ ? Il regarda la sombre pièce pendant un moment, et était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche et d'expliquer qu'il avait tout simplement entendu Qui-Gon en parler tout à l'heure quand le Jedi franchit le seuil de la porte. L'homme ne cachait pas très bien son irritation. Tout du moins beaucoup moins bien qu'Obi Wan l'aurait fait et de loin.

Cette pensée le surpris, mais il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour l'approfondir le Jedi annonçant qu'ils s'en allaient, puis regarda derrière lui vers le gungan, l'appelant spécifiquement par son nom pour attirer son attention. Pour toute réponse, Jar-Jar perdit promptement le peu de concentration dont il disposait, et s'écroula, au milieu d'une pile d'objets divers et variés. Du travail supplémentaire de rangement pour plus tard. Mais Anakin n'y prétait pas la moindre attention, complètement subjugué par tout autre chose.

Padmé recula, l'illuminant de son sourire éblouissant qui le faisait inévitablement tomber à genoux de faiblesse (façon de parler). « Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré…quel est ton nom ? »

Oh, il avait oublié de lui dire. Bien sûr. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait.

« Anakin, » dit-il, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il sourit. Pas juste un sourire forcé, mécanique, mais un vrai sourire emprunt de sincérité.

« Anakin », répéta-t-elle doucement et sortit, Jar-Jar sur ses talons. Il se sentit tellement soulagé de ne pas avoir fait capoter sa première rencontre avec elle qu'il en oublia de lui rendre son geste d'adieu.

xXxX

* * *

 **Et voilà, un chapitre assez long par rapport aux 5 premiers. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé les retrouvailles (ou la rencontre ^^ je sais pas trop comment l'appeler) d'Anakin avec Padmé. Le pauvre Anakin a quand même bien faillit commettre quelques gaffes et je comprends tout à fait son soulagement à la fin de la rencontre.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera toutefois plus court (entre le tiers et la moitié de celui-ci) mais sortira très vite ;-) Le suivant retrouvera une taille habituelle.**

* * *

 **Oubliez pas, les reviews c'est la vie ! Je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront la peine d'en laisser.**

 **Sinon je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite qui ne va pas tarder à arriver !**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Confrontation

**Salut les lecteurs ! Comme promis on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre assez court (en même temps le dernier était lui plutôt long donc ça s'équilibre non ? ^^) dans lequel il va prendre une décision orientant la suite de l'histoire. Souvenez vous du chapitre où on énumérait les différents choix qui s'offraient à lui, hé bien il va clairement sembler prendre le chemin de l'un d'entre eux ou plutôt en éliminer certains (même si attention, on est jamais à l'abri de surprises non plus).**

 **Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Pims10 et Skaelds d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. Heureux de voir que l'histoire et le rythme de publication vous plaisent !**

* * *

 **xXxX**

Watto le laissa s'en aller tôt ce jour ci. Ça avait été une des raisons qui faisaient qu'Anakin était heureux que ça ait été Watto qui les ait remporté au lieu d'un autre maître esclave. Après une journée particulièrement chargée et difficile, Watto ne souhaitait en général rien d'autre après avoir fermé boutique que tout oublier en compagnie quelques verres. Et quand ça arrivait, il laissait Anakin s'en aller tôt avec seulement une ou deux dernière tâches à accomplir, ce qui fut le cas cet après-midi. Il était alors libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait, le plus souvent, bricoler ou voir des amis, parfois mais plus rarement tout simplement se reposer s'il se sentait fatigué et en profiter pour passer du temps avec sa mère.

Son esprit bouillonnait toujours, en pleine effervescence, tandis qu'il récurait les rayons, déplaçant les objets, essuyant et polissant les trop vieilles pièces de métal et de duraplast avant de les remettre à leur place pour poursuivre le nettoyage. C'était une tache monotone et répétitive mais qu'il appréciait beaucoup en cette fin d'après-midi. Elle l'aidait à canaliser petit à petit ses pensées par la répétition des mêmes gestes des centaines de fois. Ça lui évitait de trop réfléchir pour le moment et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire le vide dans son esprit secoué par la précédente rencontre et lui redonner un semblant de calme.

Il finit avant même de s'en apercevoir et fit savoir à Watto dans la foulée qu'il se retirait. Tout s'était passé si vite dans une forme d'hébètement qu'il n'avait fait que subir, comme s'il avait agi de la manière dont il était censé agir, sans rien contrôler, instant après instant sur le moment présent. Il était à nouveau frappé de voir à quel point le monde lui semblait _suréaliste_. Cette sensation ne lui était pas inconnue puisqu'il l'avait déjà perçue plus d'une fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans le passé. Mais cette fois ci, ce sentiment était bien plus saisissant qu'auparavant.

Ce fut en partie la raison qui le fit s'arrêter quand il croisa soudain un certain Dug sur le point de littéralement pulvériser Jar-jar. Il se souvenait avoir vaguement détesté ce Dug. Était-ce prudent d'intervenir ? Après tout, il se souvenait à présent que c'était ainsi que Qui-Gon était venu passer la nuit chez lui.

Le reste du petit groupe assistait à la scène quelques mètres plus loin. L'expression de Padmé le bouscula, fortement. Elle semblait inquiète, et nerveuse…et de quelle autre manière parviendraient-ils à réparer leur vaisseau ? Il savait bien à quel point sa planète natale lui était chère. Ce fut cette dernière pensée qui fit basculer sa décision.

 _« Tu vas aller chercher la bagarre avec un étranger ? »_ demanda-il calmement, surpris de voir à quel point il maîtrisait toujours aussi bien le Huttese. Dans la semaine suivant de son retour, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de plus que d'écouter Watto et les clients du magasin pousser des jurons et autres mots durs à son égard. Sans qu'il puisse leur répondre d'ailleurs (ce qui avait nécessité toute sa maîtrise de lui-même).

Le Dug se tourna vers Anakin, sa face arborant soudainement une expression signifiant « viande fraiche » et lâcha (balança, plutôt) le gungan qui tomba misérablement à terre.

 _« Alors, on s'estime prêt pour la course, garçon esclave ? »_ ricana-t-il. Il ajouta _« pauvre petit morveux, si tu crois que tu as la moindre chance contre moi, tu fais une lourde erreur en plus de te surestimer comme le petit idiot arrogant que tu es »._ Puis il dit, avec un sourire cruel sur la face « _Ou devrais-je tout simplement te tuer maintenant par charité histoire que tu n'aies plus besoin de t'en soucier ? »_

Ah oui, la course.

 _« Si tu as si peur de la menace que je représente, tu peux essayer »_ le défia-t-il avec beaucoup de confiance et sans montrer le moindre signe de peur. _« Mais tu devras utiliser tous les prix et surement plus encore pour payer les amendes. »_ Les esclaves n'étaient pas donnés en effet. Le ton qu'il employait était froid, dur et sans appel avec une pointe de colère. Ce qui contrastait de beaucoup avec le sourire crispé qu'il arborait en ce moment même _._

La mine de Sebulba se renfrogna subitement. _« Très bien petit garçon esclave, j'attendrai jusqu'à la course, mais crois moi, j'aurai ta tête »_ grogna-t-il lourd de menace et de sous entendus avant de s'éloigner.

L'ex Sith regarda partir cet être méprisable et son faux sourire disparu. Le Dug représentait à ses yeux la pire sorte de crapule de tout l'univers. Seul l'argent et la célébrité l'intéressaient sans qu'il se préoccupe le moins du monde du reste. Le tout aux dépends de qui il l'obtenait. Une pure forme d'égoïsme destructrice qui ravageait ceux ayant le malheur de se dresser sur son chemin, quels qu'ils soient. Il détestait vraiment ce genre de types. Cette simple pensée fit resurgir en lui un ancien dégoût très familier et il fallut quelques secondes à Anakin pour se calmer et se faire suffisamment confiance pour parler à nouveau sans risquer de perdre le contrôle. Il voulait toujours éliminer l'existence pathétique du Dug mais parvint à se refréner. A quoi cela l'avancerait-il de toute façon dans sa situation actuelle ?

Les mots de maître Yoda résonnèrent alors dans son esprit. _Une fois le noir chemin commencé à emprunter tu auras, alors à tout jamais ta destinée dominée sera._ Le vieil adage se révélait certainement être parfaitement juste à cet instant précis.

Quand il jeta enfin un coup d'œil au reste du groupe, il se vit en train de regarder un Qui-Gon assez inquiet et qui ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire. Anakin non plus. '' Hey salut les amis, je suis juste en train de me calmer pour éviter de tout réduire en cendres dans un rayon d'une bonne centaine de mètre par le côté obscur de la Force '' n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à dire.

Tiens. Intéressant. Il semblait avoir ravivé son sens sarcastique de l'humour.

« Est-ce que ça va, petit ? » demanda le Jedi avec sincérité.

Anakin plâtra un sourire son visage. « Oui » répondit-il. « Ce n'est pas très malin de chercher des noises à un Dug » et jeta un regard exaspéré à Jar-Jar. « Il tendent à être assez dangereux et facilement provocables. »

« Mais Missa détesté « rentrer dedans ». Missa jamais avoir voulu tissa »

Les yeux de Qui-Gon s'attardèrent sur Anakin durant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Jar-Jar. « Néanmoins, le garçon a raison. Tu te précipites directement en plein dans les ennuis. »

Padmé s'était rapprochée pour se tenir juste derrière eux, et il fallut toute la concentration d'Anakin pour garder ses yeux posés sur le Maître Jedi.

« Mais—mais… » protesta le gungan.

« Merci mon jeune ami » dit Qui-Gon avec un sourire et un hochement de tête avant de tourner talon et repartir en sens inverse.

« Mais Missa, ça y a rien fait de mal ! »

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, et Anakin hésita. Ça y est, on y était. Ou bien il s'en allait lui aussi et l'univers prendrait une toute autre direction que ce qu'il avait pu connaître ou bien il poursuivait. Une fois encore, ce fut le sourire de Padmé qui fit pencher la balance.

« Bon, où est-ce que vous allez ? » demanda-t-il espérant ne pas sonner trop intrusif ou disgracieux. Ce n'était pas si souvent d'ailleurs qu'il se retrouvait à devoir jouer le rôle de l'hôte.

« On cherche à trouver de la nourriture » répondit Qui-Gon avec facilité. « Saurais-tu où en trouver ? »

Anakin acquiesça. « Par ici » dit-il en se retournant pour dévaler la rue adjacente. Le drôle de groupe le suivit.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce rapide chapitre !  
** **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ou ce que vous pensez de l'histoire ;-)**

* * *

 **Je vous avoue que souvent je galère pour trouver les bons termes, parfois même je rajoute des détails, des descriptions voire même quelques actions en plus (si bien que si vous lisiez la fic originale pour comparer vous verriez que ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil) mais cet fois ci je bloque sur " young one " que j'ai traduit par " le jeune " faute de mieux. J'en suis pas très satisfait mais bon. PS c'est réglé je vais utiliser soit " petit ", soit " mon garçon " si le terme revient (ce qui ne me surprendrait pas vraiment).**

* * *

 **Sinon je n'ai rien d'autre à dire de plus qu'à très vite pour la suite qui sera à peu près de la taille des premiers chapitres**

 **Merci à tous de suivre cette fic, j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire !**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Les doutes de Qui-Gon

**Salut à tous !**

 **Ça fait une petite semaine environ depuis la dernière fois et je pense qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine on aura une moyenne d'une update par semaine puisque je suis en stage. Quand à cette semaine je vais essayer de vous sortir encore un ou deux (plus si je suis motivé) chapitres.**

 **Quand à cette semaine, j'ai rien publié la faute à mon permis (je voulais me coucher tôt puisqu'à chaque fois que je sors un chapitre c'est à des heures pas possibles ^^) puis ensuite le soir je suis tombé sur des fics (en Anglais) qui m'ont trop captivé (Force Bond, Dynasty entre autre) et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de les lire plutôt que de traduire haha.**

* * *

 **Un remerciement particulier à ceux qui se sont abonnés entre temps c'est à dire " _Lenacia, Adalas, nicoco49, et whitangel19 "_ merci les amis ! Et un merci à Pims10, Skaelds et particulièrement à Adalas pour ses nombreuses reviews et ses conseils pour améliorer mon écriture. Je vois que y'a encore pas mal de choses qui peuvent être encore mieux faites qu'à présent alors merci !**

* * *

 **[Petite info]**

 **A chaque fois que je finis un chapitre je suis impatient de le sortir ce qui fait que je ne le relis qu'une ou deux fois principalement pour corriger l'orthographe, les répétitions trop voyantes et les mauvaises tournures de français. Bref tout ce qui me saute aux yeux ou qui me gêne à première lecture. Le lendemain en général je relis et j'améliore encore un peu plus dans le détail puis encore un peu après, il m'arrive de revenir à nouveau sur les chapitres pour lisser encore plus l'écriture si bien que plus vous arrivez tard après l'update, meilleure sa qualité sera ! (Et encore, merci pour m'avoir donné quelques pistes pour m'améliorer sur des chapitres que je ne pensais plus avoir à modifier après une bonne dizaine de relecture espacées au fil du temps haha).**

 **Bon assez parlé, place à la fic !**

* * *

Qui-Gon ne savait pas trop quoi penser du garçon (Anakin, s'il se souvenait bien) qui les avait guidé à travers la ville avec beaucoup de confiance. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était que ce petit enfant semblait disposer d'un niveau d'intelligence extrêmement élevé s'accompagnant d'un conflit interne. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire cela possible chez n'importe quelle personne de moins de trente ans. Beaucoup de Maître Jedi n'étaient pas non plus en proie à ce genre de bataille intérieure quand bien même ils auraient pu avoir des raisons suffisamment fortes pour les expliquer. Les hésitations et les regards presque craintifs qu'il lançait à tout autour avant de prendre la parole d'une manière prudente, presque paranoïde, comme s'il craignait de laisser échapper une information de trop, intriguaient beaucoup le Jedi. Tout cela rappelait plus à Qui-Gon un vétéran de guerre qu'un jeune enfant. Même pour un esclave. Quel avait pu être son passé pour en venir à se comporter ainsi ? Il ne devait certainement pas être plus âgé que de dix années standard, surement même un peu moins.

Le plus perturbant par-dessus tout était que Quin-Gon ne parvenait pas à lire le garçon. L'enfant ne renvoyait rien, absolument rien. Il ne se heurtait même pas à des boucliers mentaux, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il n'était pas là si ses yeux ne lui témoignaient pas du contraire. Cette sorte de bouclier mental nécessitait une présence dans la Force. Une _très_ forte présence. Et ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde sachant qu'il aurait fallu un entrainement très rigoureux et important même pour toute personne possédant les conditions de départ pour un jour parvenir à ce niveau. Et ce genre de personne, il n'en connaissait que peu, la plupart se trouvant d'ailleurs au Conseil Jedi. Il n'avait jamais entendu qu'il était possible que ce genre de bouclier puisse être utilisé par un être non entraîne, sans aucun effort apparent par-dessus tout. Il ne pouvait donc que conclure qu'Anakin avait soit reçu un entrainement par le passé, soit était tout simplement une sorte de génie. Un génie au contexte extrêmement traumatique et douloureux. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en méfier ou se montrer sympathique.

A un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent au-devant d'un étal de fruit placé à l'ombre d'un bâtiment pour le moins poussiéreux. Une vieille femme qui semblait avoir plus de rides que de peau sur son visage bronzé sourit baissant son regard vers le garçon.

« Ani ! Bienvenue, » dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse bien que très utilisée après tant d'années d'une vie rude. « Tu veux faire bonne impression devant tes nouveaux amis c'est ça ? »

Le garçon jeta un coup œil vers le haut pour apercevoir brièvement Qui-Gon. « Oui » répondit-il.

« Et si formellement en plus ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Rien » insista-t-il, d'un ton un peu plus sec, comme s'il lui donnait un avertissement. Elle parut un peu décontenancée par son commentaire. « Désolé Jira » dit-il d'un ton plus doux. « La journée a été longue ».

« Ce n'est pas grave, Ani » souffla-t-elle soulagée, le sourire de retour. « Bon et maintenant qu'est-ce que vous voulez prendre ? »

Il regarda les produits durant quelques secondes avant de désigner quelques fruits particulièrement ridés. « Quatre…pallies » dit-il, faisant une courte pause, avant de prononcer le nom, comme s'il l'avait presque oublié ne s'en souvenant qu'après un effort de mémoire. Qui-Gon continuait à observer l'échange tout à fait captivé à présent.

Donc, le garçon agissait différemment par rapport à son habitude ? Qui-Gon allait presque jusqu'à s'imaginer qu'il était passé au travers d'un changement de personnalité assez récent. Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être un traumatisme ? Quelle sorte de traumatisme ? Le garçon ne semblait pas avoir été battu à première vue bien qu'il n'excluait pas non plus totalement la possibilité. Cependant, si Anakin avait subi un changement de comportement récent, il était très peu probable qu'il ait été battu étant donné que ça ne pouvait pas provoquer de modifications de la personnalité aussi subites et importantes pour que l'on puisse les remarquer de manière aussi évidente.

Le Jedi observa plus précisément les mouvements du jeune garçon. Ce dernier semblait presque inconfortable avec son propre corps. Il se déplaçait rapidement, s'attendant probablement à une punition s'il ne bougeait pas suffisamment vite.

Si Qui-Gon devait deviner, il dirait que le garçon était un esclave. Ça aurait été la seule raison pour garder un enfant comme lui dans une boutique comme celle de Watto, qu'importe à quel point il était doué en mécanique.

Avait-il été vendu il y a peu ? C'était un changement suffisamment important pour causer un traumatisme. Ou était-ce autre chose ? Il ne connaissait pas assez le garçon pour faire une hypothèse tenant la route. D'autant plus qu'Anakin avait l'air de bien connaître la vendeuse. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait été vendu dans la même ville que celle qu'il habitait déjà avant, sans que la vieille femme ne soit au courant. En général, il était rare de rester sur place après avoir été réduit en esclavage puisque le plus souvent on se faisait capturer par des pirates ou des contrebandier lors de voyages. Quoi qu'il en soit Qui-Gon ne disposait pas d'assez d'éléments pour trouver la réponse et il lui faudrait regarder plus en profondeur afin de parvenir à jauger correctement la situation de l'enfant.

Un petit tiraillement dans la Force ramena ses pensées vers Obi-Wan. Il s'était passé quelquechose. Il ne sentait pas souvent cette forme d'irritation au travers de leur lien. Il se retourna, regardant la ville pour mieux comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Maître Qui-Gon ? » la voix de Padmé le tira hors de ses réflexions et il porta son regard sur la jeune femme à côté d'Anakin.

Oui ? Demanda-t-il tout en remarquant le fruit qu'elle lui tendait pour le prendre l'air de rien. « Merci ».

« Est-ce que quelquechose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'elle pourrait réussir à le tromper avec ce déguisement dérisoire ? En tout cas, pas avec la façon dont la « reine » actuelle s'était adressée à elle un peu plus tôt. « Rien dont il ne faille vous inquiéter » dit-il s'assurant de garder un ton léger tandis qu'il plaçait le fruit dans le sac qu'il portait à la taille. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer les yeux du garçon qui se posèrent et s'attardèrent un court instant sur son sabre laser. Savait-il ce que c'était ? Après tout il ne serait pas le premier, mais très peu de gens dans la bordure extérieure aurait pu remarquer dès le premier regard un sabre laser éteint.

« Oh, je sens que mes os me font mal » dit soudainement la femme en regardant aux alentours. « Une tempête arrive, Ani. Tu ferais mieux de vite rentrer chez toi ! »

Est-ce que c'était Qui-Gon, ou bien le sourire d'Anakin semblait forcé ? Le garçon acquiesça et se courba légèrement, ce qui parut surprendre la vieille femme encore plus, et se retourna pour s'en aller.

« Suivez-moi » dit-il d'un seul trait. Un petit garçon assez concis d'ailleurs, apparemment.

« Où ça ? » demanda Qui-Gon.

Ani se retourna, le fixant d'un regard neutre. « Avez-vous de quoi vous abriter ? »

« On va repartir vers notre vaisseau » répondit le Jedi, pas tout à fait sûr si Anakin voulait vraiment les aider ou n'était que simplement de la politesse.

Elle était encore là, cette petite pause avant de parler, comme s'il avait calculé précautionneusement chaque mot avant de dire quoi que ce soit. « Où est votre vaisseau ? » demanda-t-Anakin.

« Dans les faubourgs de la ville » répondit Padmé.

« Je doute fortement que vous parveniez à le rejoindre à temps » dit Ani. « Et la tempête pourrait être dangereuse » dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « Venez. Vous al—pouvez rester avec moi ».

Le Maître Jedi ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de fixer le garçon. Il avait pourtant connu des sénateurs qui n'avaient même pas cette forme de stature imposante. Il avait dit « pouvez », mais Qui-Gon était sûr qu'il aurait dit « allez » au départ s'il ne s'était pas reprit. Habitué à donner des ordres donc.

Ce garçon devenait de plus en plus un puzzle. Un puzzle que la Force le poussait de plus en plus à vouloir résoudre.

 **xXxXxX**

Qui-Gon se doutait de quelquechose. Anakin en était sûr, et il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce sujet. Surement parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à deviner ce qui avait pu alerter le Jedi. Il avait fait tellement attention pourtant. Bien sûr la présence de Padmé avait suffi à le faire trébucher à quelques reprises, mais était-ce assez pour parvenir à éveiller les doutes du Jedi ?

Bien sûr, il y avait eu la vieille femme ayant dit qu'il se comportait différemment. Une telle remarque donnerait surement envie à n'importe quel Jedi de vouloir s'intéresser de plus près à la situation. Et Anakin ne savait pas ce que Qui-Gon pourrait trouver en regardant plus attentivement.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas choisit le chemin le plus sage...

Trop tard. Et il n'avait de toute façon pas pris l'habitude de se morfondre à repenser au passé. Peut-être était-ce là le problème. Il y vivait à présent.

La tempête de sable rageait maintenant de toute sa force alors qu'ils parvenaient tout juste à sa maison. Il composa le code pour rapidement déverrouiller la porte et les fit entrer, à l'abri de la poussière brune foncée composant le brouillard étouffant. On voyait les particules de sable qui tourbillonnaient violemment entre les bâtiments.

En entrant il chercha la présence calme et apaisante de sa mère et se sentit tout de suite plus détendu, pour la première fois de la journée.

« Maman ? » demanda-t-il tout en essayant de se débarrasser du sable qui s'était insinué dans et entre ses vêtements pour atteindre son corps (oh mais à quel point _détestait_ -il cette substance). « Maman je suis rentré. »

Elle sortit d'une pièce à l'arrière de la maison en essuyant les mains sur une serviette. Ne s'arrêtait-elle jamais de travailler ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vive ainsi alors qu'elle méritait tellement mieux ? Elle aperçut les visiteurs avec surprise puis regarda Anakin avec curiosité.

« Ani ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il se composa sa meilleure tête d'enfant et ajouta une petite touche plaintive à sa voix. « Il leur fallait un endroit pour la nuit. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent rester ? S'il te plait ? » Cela lui faisait drôle de voir à quel point il trouvait que c'était plus facile pour lui de se comporter comme un enfant quand il était à ses côtés.

« Bonjour » dit-elle aux étrangers avec un large sourire accueillant en dépit de sa surprise.

« Je suis Qui-Gon Jinn » se présenta le Jedi. « Votre fils a été aimable au point de nous proposer un abri pour la tempête ».

Elle les regarda quelques instants avant d'acquiescer. « Bien sûr que vous pouvez rester. J'aurai juste besoin d'un peu d'aide avec le dîner. »

« Laissez-moi aider » proposa Qui-Gon sortant son sac. « On a apporté de quoi manger. »

Le sourire de la mère s'élargit encore un peu plus en gagnant une touche de soulagement. Elle s'était donc inquiétée pour les provisions.

« Merci » dit-elle, en accepté avec grâce le sac avant de se retournant pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Le Jedi la suivit en dehors de la pièce et Anakin les regarda partir ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour tenir une conversation polie et l'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'entrée lui semblait si épaisse qu'il aurait pu la couper avec un sabre laser.

« Ne touche pas à ça ! » s'écria-t-il à l'attention de Jar-Jar, qui regardait une pile de boîtes et de caisses entassées contre un mur de l'entrée. Le gungan sursauta en reculant, replaçant innocemment ses mains derrière son dos. Non mais vraiment, qui croyait-il pouvoir tromper ?

« Anakin, pourquoi ne leur montrerais-tu pas le droïde sur lequel tu étais en train de travailler ? proposa Shmi depuis la cuisine.

Anakin aurait pu l'embrasser tant il se sentait soulagé de se voir tirer d'une situation inconfortable par sa mère. « Bonne idée. Par ici » dit-il les menant vers une des pièces arrière de la maison.

* * *

 **Bon j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire quand je vois le point de vue de Qui-Gon qui se demande quel traumatisme a pu secouer à ce point le petit Anakin haha. Je dirai que revenir dans le passé est _effectivement_ un choc assez important ^^**

 **Pour info on est arrivé à la fin du deuxième chapitre de la fic originale et on commence le troisième à partir du prochain chapitre. Tous les 10 chapitres (donc dès le 9ème chapitre en comptant le prologue) je vous publierai la liste des modifications que j'ai faite par rapport à la VO (celles qui valent la peine d'être citées bien sûr hein. Par exemple, changer une phrase par ci par là, mettre des synonymes ça ne compte pas puisque c'est nécessaire pour faire une bonne traduction. De même qu'il m'arrive souvent de rajouter une phrase de description ou quelques adjectifs pour améliorer l'histoire mais ça non plus je ne vais pas le citer.)**

 **Le but c'est que vous sachiez ce que j'ai rajouté et pourquoi afin d'être parfaitement transparent et puis si je vois qu'un choix ou deux ne convient pas suite à vos retours ça peut toujours être modifié.**

 **Comme d'habitude, oubliez pas que les reviews font plaisir et on se dit à la prochaine qui sera au cours de la semaine !**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le dîner

**Salut à tous j'espère que ça va. Merci à _Pims10_ toujours fidèle au poste pour sa review et à _Lamelinam_ pour le follow. Je vois vraiment que j'ai un petit public qui suit chaque update, vous êtes en moyenne un peu plus d'une soixantaine à suivre chaque chapitre et ça fait plaisir de voir que ça semble intéresser du monde. Hésitez pas à faire un coucou en review si vous avez 30 secondes ;-)**

* * *

 **J'en profite pour remercier l'auteur de la fic pour la dédicace qu'elle m'a fait dans son dernier chapitre qui fait très plaisir. Savoir que j'ai son soutien et même parfois son aide quand j'ai des questions pour traduire cette fic quand bien même je rajoute quelques touches à ma sauce plus ou moins grandes de ci de là fait vraiment chaud au cœur et motive à continuer !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

" Votre fils est un sacré hôte " commenta Qui-Gon incapable de masquer la note d'amusement dans sa voix tandis qu'il commençait à mettre la table suivant les instructions de Shmi.

La mère regarda son invité. " Il a un grand cœur " dit elle avec douceur, avec plus qu'un soupçon évident de fierté dans ses mots. Cependant il sentait qu'il y avait également quelque chose d'autre.

" Vous ne semblez pas tout à fait sure " remarqua-t-il comme s'il ne faisait que pointer une évidence.

Elle le regarda a nouveau, son regard passant d'une drôle de racine orangée qu'elle épluchait jusqu'à lui.

" Non " dit-elle avec force. " Non, c'est un bon garçon, gentil et accueillant."

" Mais il a changé récemment n'est-ce pas ? " dit-il, plus comme l'affirmation objective d'un fait que l'élaboration d'une question.

Elle paru surprise en entendant ces mots et baissa doucement les yeux vers le légume qu'elle épluchait alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

" Oui c'est vrai qu'il n'est plus tout à fait le même depuis quelques temps " dit-elle plus à elle même qu'à son interlocuteur comme si elle formulait des pensées auxquelles elle avait déjà réfléchi. " A présent il a l'air...plus âgé, plus mature, plus réfléchit comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de chaque décision qu'il prenait. Il me semble plus calleux et cynique mais également plus discipliné. C'est toujours mon petit Ani mais il n'est plus tout à fait le même. Mais il reste un gentil garçon et je l'aime plus que tout au monde ".

" S'est-il passé quelquechose en particulier pour qu'apparaisse ce changement ? " interrogea Qui-Gon

" Il y a environ une semaine, il s'est réveillé d'un cauchemar. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se comporter d'une façon si...perdue et seule. Il était convaincu que j'étais morte et se croyait en présence d'une sorte de fantôme ou quelquechose dans ce genre. Il avait l'air si...désespéré, comme si ce rêve l'avait énormement marqué et il a fallu plusieurs jours pour qu'il revienne à la normale. Sauf qu'il n'était plus tout à fait le petit Anakin d'avant. " On pouvait entendre dans le ton que Shmi employait tout l'amour et le soucis intériorisé depuis cette dernière semaine.

Qui-Gon comprit tout à coup. Peut être s'agissait-il d'une sorte de vision. Il avait entendu parler de visions qui avaient changé des Jedi, des visions du futur et du passé, des batailles rudes, des actes horribles et des tragédies innommables. Ça pourrait certainement expliquer beaucoup de choses...

S'il avait des visions en ce moment sans avoir été entraîné ni à les vivre ni à les analyser, pas étonnant qu'il ait pu être choqué à ce point et autant bouleversé. Si même des maîtres Jedi avaient pu être autant ébranlé dans le passé, que dire d'un petit garçon sensible à la Force n'ayant pas même été sensibilisé à la maîtriser ? ... Il lui faudrait tester l'enfant pour mesurer son potentiel de Force.

Juste alors qu'il terminait de mettre la table, un gungan perdu pénétra dans la pièce en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer. Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas très prudent de laisser déambuler sans surveillance un Jar-Jar errant prompt a causer toutes sortes de catastrophes. C'était un peu comme si ce dernier rivalisait d'imagination pour sa prochaine bêtise afin de surpasser encore la précédente.

" Jar-Jar " dit-il avec un sourire, joignant ses mains dans ce qu'Obi-Wan appelait sa " Position de Maître ". " Je suis heureux que tu sois là. On a besoin de toi pour nous aider avec certaines préparations. "

Ce fut le tour de Shmi de froncer les sourcils en sa direction. Mais elle ne dit rien quand le gungan s'approcha d'elle après avoir accepté la demande de Qui-Gon.

" Pourrais-tu les nettoyer pour moi " demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en lui donnant un vieux bol rempli de fruits et une serviette. " Tu n'as qu'à les essuyer doucement ."

" B'ien sûr, Mesa heureux d'aider !"

Qui-Gon était sur le point de demander si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour autre chose quand son récepteur se mit à vibrer. S'excusant poliment, il glissa l'interrupteur sur ' réception ' alors qu'il s'avançait dans le hall.

" Qui-Gon " dit-il.

" Maître" fit la voix d'Obi-Wan venant du dispositif. " Nous venons tout juste de recevoir un message urgent de Naboo. Le conseiller de la Reine, Sio Bibble vient tout juste de nous contacter. Il dit qu'ils ont coupé les ressources et la nourriture des villes et qu'ils ont commencé à déplacer les gens vers des camps jusqu'à ce que la reine revienne. Il lui demande de le contacter avec des instructions. "

" On dirait que c'est un appât, " répondit Qui-Gon, " pour établir une trace de connexion et leur permettre de nous pister. " Il sentit au travers de leur lien qu'Obi Wan partageait ce pré-sentiment et ressentit une petite touche de fierté. Son padawan avait grandi. Obi Wan avait perçu la ruse et demandé de ne pas répondre. Mais il sentait quelquechose d'autre de la part de son padawan. Il attendit quelques instants et le jeune homme reprit.

" Et si c'était vrai et que des gens étaient en train de mourir ? " demanda Obi-Wan d'un ton incertain.

Qui-Gon réprima un soupir. Lui non plus ne voulait pas y penser. " De toutes façon, on est à court de temps " répondit-il. Il attendit ensuite un moment avant de raccrocher et de repartir aider avec le dîner.

 **xXxXxX**

Dehors, la tempête continuait de se déchaîner, les grains de sables crissant bruyamment contre les murs des maisons et des bâtiments, les fragilisant du mieux possible. Même pour Tatooine habitué à cette météo capricieuse, elle était extrêmement puissante. Anakin se concentra sur le son, se détournant exprès de la conversation du dîner. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient enfin passer à un autre sujet mais Padmé avait demandé pourquoi ils ne quittaient tout simplement pas la planète pour échapper à l'esclavage.

" Tous les esclaves ont un transmetteur placé quelque part dans leur corps " expliqua sa mère tout en versant un nuage de lait dans la tasse de Qui-Gon. Il avait insisté pour laisser tout ce qui restait de nourriture à Shmi une fois qu'ils seraient partis. Après une semaine sans ration de la part de Watto (et bien que partiellement compensé par Anakin), ça avait soulagé Shmi d'un grand poids.

La pièce sombra dans un court silence tandis que Shmi laissait tout le monde prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait énoncé. Anakin ne disait rien.

" A la moindre tentative de fuite " continua-t-elle, s'arrêtant un court moment. " Le transmetteur activera des explosifs. " Le poing d'Anakin se serra. Il savait parfaitement ou se situait son transmetteur. Dans sa jambe gauche. Il était courant de les placer à un tel endroit car leur activation empêcherait ainsi un esclave de s'enfuir permettant de le récupérer tout en minimisant les dommages et les profits sur la marchandise. Anakin avait côtoyé quelques esclaves qui avaient tenté de s'enfuir. Leur vie était devenue infiniment plus dure après leur essai.

Le souvenir de ces injustices ne parvint qu'à le frustrer et ce sentiment s'accru un peu plus en écoutant la réponse qu'il connaissant déjà à la question suivante.

" Et pourquoi ne pas tout simplement s'enfuir de la planète pour que l'on ne puisse pas activer ces explosifs en brouillant le signal par la distance ? " demanda Padmé.

Shmi soupira tristement. " Ce n'est pas si simple. Il faudrait déjà parvenir à trouver un vaisseau et quand bien même on parviendrait à quitter la planète, le transmetteur est programmé de sorte qu'il libère un poison tuant progressivement l'esclave s'il ne revient pas immédiatement auprès de son maître... "

Padmé baissa les yeux pour regarder son plateau de nourriture, avec une légère teinte verte sur sa peau.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'esclavage existe toujours de nos jours dans la Galaxie. " dit-elle relevant les yeux alors que sa mère s'asseyait dans le même temps. " Les lois de la République contre l'esclavage-"

" La République n'existe pas ici " dit Shmi en la coupant gentiment mais fermement. " On ne doit compter que sur nous même pour notre survie. "

SLUURP. La langue de Jar-Jar disparut dans sa bouche tout comme un des fruits du bol sur le milieu de la table. Anakin ne trouvait pas cela drôle. Ce natif de Nubian avait-il réellement été si...pénible ? Bizarrement il ne se souvenait pas de lui étant aussi énervant. Et dire qu'il s'était intérieurement amusé de l'irritation de Qui-Gon un peu plus tôt dans la journée...

De toute façon, à peu près tout en ce moment semblait l'agacer.

" D-solé " marmonna le gungan qui ne semblait qu'à moitié penaud.

Un silence malaisant entoura la table. Ça ne dérangeait pas particulièrement Anakin qui avait déjà vécu des silences bien pires si bien qu'il ne fit rien pour le briser. L'image de Luke se détournant de lui pour regarder vers la lune d'Endor lui vint à l'esprit. ' _C'est pour cela que tu ne m'amèneras pas à ton Empereur à présent. '_ Oui, ça avait probablement été la conversation la plus malaisante et dépressive qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Le souvenir lui apporta également quelquechose d'autre à l'esprit.

" J'ai vu votre s... épée de lumière" dit-il doucement. Il n'avait pas connu le terme de ' sabre laser ' avant d'être venu au Temple Jedi et était plutôt fier en secret d'avoir probablement repéré une potentielle erreur. Peut-être qu'il s'améliorait un peu finalement.

« Anakin » le réprimanda Shmi.

Anakin baissa la tête et un court silence s'installa de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Jar-Jar décide d'étendre sa langue encore une fois. Sauf que Qui-Gon l'attrapa d'un geste ferme.

« Ne refait pas ça » dit-il avant de relâcher la langue et de se tourner vers Anakin avec une expression de défit. « Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Etes-vous un Jedi ? » Il tenta d'oublier combien de fois il avait déjà posé cette question, se moquant de sa proie avant la frapper à terre de sa propre « épée de lumière »

« Peut-être ai-je tué un Jedi et que je la lui ai volé »

Une éphémère lueur de remord brilla dans les yeux d'Anakin mais celle-ci fut bien trop brève pour que Qui-Gon puisse la remarquer.

Anakin contre attaqua « C'est peu probable »

Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils. « Et pourquoi dis-tu ça ? ».

Anakin réprima un sourire triomphant. « Vous êtes bien trop bon pour tuer qui que ce soit » dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Le Jedi le regarda pendant quelques instants, et Anakin aurait pu presque voir les écrous tourner dans sa tête. Puis, il sourit tristement et dit « si seulement c'était vrai… »

Toute la table se tourna vers lui pour regarder le Jedi qui avait prononcé ces mots avec désinvolture. « Vous tuez des gens ? » demanda Anakin en espérant ne pas trop sonner amusé par la concession.

Qui-Gon soupira et secoua la tête. « Seulement en ultime recours. Je me bat pour la paix dans la République. »

Cette fois ci, Anakin ne parvint presque pas à réprimer le reniflement moqueur qui lui était venu. Il avait beau avoir abandonné la voie des Siths, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il voyait les Jedi comme les chevaliers blancs de la galaxie ou qu'il ne pensait pas que les Jedi n'étaient pas des snobs vaniteux s'éloignant par eux même de l'Univers pour se donner un meilleur air. Après tout si Palpatine était parvenu à l'attirer dans le côté obscur c'est aussi parce qu'il avait su exploiter certaines vérités ou opinions enfouies d'Anakin pour les entourer du poison de la tromperie et du mensonge. Mais ça, c'était bien une opinion qu'il avait acquise et renforcée en étant Vador et celle-ci ne changerait pas. Il avait connu pas mal de Jedi qui ne combattaient pour rien d'autre qu'eux même. Bien sûr, ces Jedi semblaient être les plus faciles à détourner ou à tuer…ou bien les deux.

Par chance, il était sur le point d'avaler une bouchée de nourriture ce qui lui permit de cacher son reniflement méprisant sous une quinte de toux plus ou moins réelle quoique bien placée.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Padmé en posant la main sur son bras.

Anakin hocha la tête tout en en tentant de ne pas frissonner au contact de la douce chaleur qu'émettait la main de Padmé sur sa peau. Ça ne marcha d'ailleurs pas très bien. Il se sentait toujours confu quand il s'agissait d'elle mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir blessée à ce point de nouveau. Il en était venu à la conclusion que ses sentiments à lui passaient après sa sécurité à elle. Il n'aurait qu'à être tout simplement heureux de la regarder de loin puisqu'il ne voulait pas la mettre de nouveau en danger. Même si ça ne serait certainement pas facile pour lui.

Il avala sa bouchée et durcit son visage regardant vers l'homme plus âgé. « Vous êtes un Jedi » insista-t-il après un moment.

Qui-Gon s'adossa sur sa chaise, étudiant Anakin avec attention. « Je vois que personne ne peut te tromper » dit-il et se redressa de nouveau, comme s'il s'apprêtait à révéler un secret. « Il ne faut pas que quiconque le sache. Nous sommes en route vers Coruscant, le système central de la République, sur une mission très importante et il faut que cela reste secret. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-il, soulagé d'avoir déjà repassé ce scénario plusieurs fois dans sa tête avant de venir dîner (il en avait eu assez d'être pris au dépourvu simplement parce ça lui était difficile de penser au futur.) « Vous vous êtes crashés ? Vous avez dit que votre vaisseau avait besoin de réparations « dit-il puis regarda Padmé. « Je pourrai peut-être y jeter un œil ? Je me débrouille bien avec la mécanique, peut être que je pourrai réussir à le réparer. » Il eut l'impression d'avoir prononcé tout un discours. Après tant d'années en tant que Sith, s'étant habitué à l'idée que les actions en disaient plus que les mots, il s'était conformé à l'idée de ne parler qu'en cas de stricte nécessité. Et la semaine qu'il venait de passer n'avait pas non plus été pour lui l'occasion de beaucoup parler. Et bien que cette situation nécessitait un volume de parole aussi important, cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il l'avait ressenti comme un discours tout entier.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant » dit Qui-Gon avec un sourire « mais nous devons tout d'abord acquérir les pièces dont on a besoin. »

« Et rien qu'on a d'acheter » ajouta Jar-Jar en regardant Anakin avec un haussement d'épaule légèrement dépressif.

« Ces vendeurs de tas de ferraille doivent bien avoir une faiblesse » commenta Padmé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa ténacité et son approche optimiste. Comme il l'avait toujours fait en fait bien sûr.

« Les paris » dit sa mère immédiatement. « Tout par ici se résout en pariant sur ces affreuses courses. »

« Des courses ? » demanda Padmé. « Quelles courses ? »

Il n'aurait pas pu demander une meilleure introduction. « Les courses de module » expliqua Anakin. Puis il se tourna vers Qui-Gon. « Vous en avez déjà vu ? »

« Il y a des courses de module sur Malastare » répond-il en mordant dans un tranche de son fruit. « Très rapide, très dangereux. »

« Je peux le faire » dit Anakin plus bravache qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Oui bon, c'était vrai après tout. Il pouvait toujours entendre dans son dos la voix d'Obi Wan lui disant d'arrêter d'être aussi arrogant. Il faillit rouler des yeux. Et dire qu'il avait cru faire taire cette voix il y a bien longtemps…

« Vraiment ? » demanda Qui-Gon.

« Anakin ! » dit Shmi à nouveau en élevant la voix.

« Les courses de modules » dit le Jedi d'un air pensif en regardant Padmé. « L'avidité peut être un puissant allié » continua-t-il.

Là par contre pour le coup, il donnait vraiment l'impression d'être un gardien de la galaxie.

Non mais sérieusement, mais où avait-il bien pu prendre cette forme sarcastique de pensée ?

« J'ai construit un module de course » dit Anakin à moitié pour se distraire et à moitié pour pousser la conversation dans la direction qu'il souhaitait qu'elle prenne. « Il est assez rapide pour pouvoir gagner. Il y a une grande course demain sur Boonta Eve. Mais je ne peux pas m'y inscrire en tant qu'esclave… » Il laissa le commentaire en suspens, sachant que le Jedi en saisirait le sens.

« Anakin » s'avança Shmi « Tu sais bien que Watto ne te le permettrait pas ! »

Il détestait aller contre sa mère à ce point. »Il n'est pas au courant que je l'ai construit. »

« Tu suggères que j'enregistre ce module comme le mien » dit Qui-Gon, les yeux calculateurs.

« Je ne veux pas que tu concoures ! C'est affreux ! Je meurs de peur à chaque fois que Watto t'y oblige » protesta Shmi l'inquiétude teintant sa voix. Son tont était à la fois désespéré et réprimande en même temps et fit qu'Anakin ne voulut presque pas presser le sujet. Presque.

« Ils ont besoin de l'argent du prix. »

« Anakin… » dit-elle à nouveau presque suppliante. Force ça lui faisait mal de lui faire ça.

« Ta mère a raison » concéda Qui-Gon mais Anakin vit la lueur des ses yeux. Il avait déjà décidé d'accepter l'offre d'Anakin. Une autre preuve pour renforcer ce qu'Anakin pouvait penser des Jedi. Croyant faire le bien et servir la République en accomplissant à tout prix sa mission, mais ne regardant pas autour de lui. Pas vraiment en tout cas. Avait-il vraiment un jour voulu se faire entraîner par cet homme ? Le Jedi se tourna vers Shmi. « Y a-t-il quelqu'un près à nous aider au nom de la République ? »

Shmi le fixa du regard pendant quelques instants avant de secouer la tête et de regarder ses mains. « Non ».

Une nouvelle atmosphère pesante enveloppa la table. « Je suis certaine que Qui-Gon ne veut pas mettre votre fils en danger » dit Padmé. « On trouvera un autre moyen. »

« Maman » dit Anakin en mettant tous les sentiments et l'émotion dont il était capable sous ces mots si enfantins. « S'il te plait ? je veux aider ». Ça au moins, c'était vrai. Il voulait aider. Ne serait-ce que pour Padmé.

Elle soupira. « Je sais, Anakin. Et tu as raison, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. J'ai beau ne pas aimer mais je veux bien le laisser vous aider. » Elle regarda son fils avec ce doux sourire qui avait toujours voulu lui dire qu'elle était fière de lui, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il sourit. Pas un demi sourire, pas un sourire forcé, mais un vrai, profond sourire. Il ne se souvenait pas d'à quel point c'était agréable. Puis elle regarda juste un moment vers Qui-Gon. « Il était destiné à vous aider. »

Le Jedi semblait toujours incertain et Anakin se demanda s'il n'avait finalement pas mal lu cet homme pendant un instant. Peut-être bien sinon il aurait accepté la proposition sans sourciller.

« Très bien » dit-il. Anakin nota l'expression choquée (voire même presque horrifiée) de Padmé, mais elle ne dit rien. Il reposa son regard sur sa mère. Il pouvait sentir d'une part la peur qu'elle avait pour lui et sa nervosité à l'idée de la course à venir, mais il pouvait aussi voir d'autre partqu'elle était très fière de lui.

Il en vint à la conclusion à ce moment qu'il serait prêt à abandonner tous ces pouvoirs que lui conférait la Force, peu importe le jour et l'instant, rien que pour un fragment de ce sourire qu'il chérissait tant.

* * *

 **Et voilà, je n'ai rien de spécial à dire hormis que je reconnais qu'on est assez proche de ce qu'il se passe dans les films malgré quelques petits ou moyen changements de ci de là mais rien de majeur non plus. Même si voir comment le "nouveau" Anakin évolue là dedans est très plaisant pour ma part. Par contre comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il reste encore beaucoup beaucoup à traduire (à ma sauce mouhahaha) donc ne vous inquiétez pas qu'un jour ou l'autre on va vraiment commencer à rentrer dans un scénario totalement inédit par rapport à la trame originale et ça ne fera que s'accentuer.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre assez long (le plus long même si je ne me trompe pas) vous aura plu en tout cas !**

 **Sur ce je vous dit à bientôt comme d'habitude, si je suis motivé je ferai peut être un autre chapitre avant dimanche soir sinon, il vous faudra attendre le dimanche de la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

* * *

 **Comme d'hab, oubliez pas de laisser une review surtout si vous n'en avez encore jamais laissé jusqu'à présent (enfin, moi je me plains surtout pas de ceux qui en laissent régulièrement hein ^^), vous savez à quel point ça compte pour moi (comme tout auteur je pense haha).**

 **H + comme diraient les pharmas !**

 ***fuit sous les tomates***


	10. Chapitre 9 : Préparations de courses

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Et me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre, peut-être y en aurait-il un autre dimanche.**

 **Ouw l'avalanche de reviews sur le dernier chapitre ! 5 en tout ! Vous êtes fous merci beaucoup ça motive à fond !  
Donc merci à _Pims10_ et _Meph_ pour les reviews, merci à _Adalas_ et _Julindy_ pour vos remarques intéressantes et merci beaucoup à _Whitangel19_ pour sa longue review. Quel régal de vous lire haha ! *coeur***

* * *

 **[2 petites infos]**

 **1\. Je pense vous répondre (en plus des mp) à la fin des chapitres si j'ai l'occasion de rebondir sur ce que vous avez pu dire en review dans le cas où ça pourrait intéresser du monde.**

 **2\. A la fin de ce chapitre (et tous les 10 chapitres) je vais vous lister les changements que j'ai fait par rapport à la VO histoire d'être transparent et que vous puissiez donner votre avis là-dessus (d'accord ou pas) puisqu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour rectifier ou améliorer en fonction de vos remarques.  
Bien sûr je ne compte pas les changements de tournures de phrases, l'utilisation de synonymes (et tout ce qui est nécessaire pour faire une bonne traduction). Je ne compte pas tous les petits adjectifs ou les phrases de description supplémentaire pour améliorer l'histoire. Je me limiterai uniquement aux vrais choix que j'ai pris selon moi pour améliorer le récit, combler quelques trous etc…**

* * *

 **Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre !**

 **Petit rappel des termes du contrat et du déroulement exact des faits lors de la 1** **ère** **fois (merci Wiki)**

 _Lors d'une précédente course, le module de Watto s'etait fait détruire et Qui-Gon affirme en avoir gagné un aux jeux. Il souhaite qu'Anakin le pilote. Watto n'a de son côté qu'à payer les frais d'inscriptions à la prochaine course de la Boonta. Si Anakin gagne, Watto gardera les gains et livrera à Qui-Gon les pièces dont ce dernier a besoin. Si Anakin perd, le vaisseau spatial de Qui-Gon deviendra la propriété de Watto3,9. Le matin de la course, plus excité que jamais, Watto avoue à Qui-Gon qu'Anakin n'a aucune chance de gagner face à Sebulba. Le Jedi en profite alors pour parier à nouveau avec le ferrailleur. Si Anakin gagne, il sera affranchi. S'il perd, le module de course deviendra la propriété de Watto. Le toydarien accepte une nouvelle fois de parier3,9 puis se rend dans sa loge privée de l'arène pour y suivre la course avec ses amis10. Mais, quand Anakin remporte finalement la course, Watto comprend qu'il a tout perdu3,9._

 _Watto tente de résister à Qui-Gon mais quand celui-ci menace de porter l'affaire devant les Hutts, le ferrailleur est obligé de céder. Le Jedi s'en va alors avec le T-14, laissant Watto fulminer. À ce moment, Gardulla la Hutt arrive et demande au toydarien si elle peut lui racheter Anakin pour une forte somme d'argent. Watto lui demande un temps de réflexion. N'étant plus théoriquement propriétaire du garçon, il demande à des brutes d'éliminer Qui-Gon quand il reviendra rendre l'attelage ayant servi à transporter l'hyperdrive. Mais face à un Jedi, les hommes de main ne font pas le poids. Alors qu'il revient à la boutique, Watto ne peut cacher son étonnement. Qui-Gon vend son module à Sebulba puis quitte définitivement Mos Esley avec Anakin. Plus furieux que jamais, le ferrailleur part vers son nid, sur le toit de son échoppe, pour longuement ruminer sur son sort._

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour convaincre Watto de laisser Anakin participer. Ce dernier était absolument furieux contre Qui-Gon quand le Jedi accepta des termes si peu favorables. Watto avait suggéré de séparer les gains éventuels en deux parts égales par l'amour du ciel ! Il fallut un certain temps pour qu'Anakin comprenne le raisonnement du Jedi (ne prendre uniquement que ce dont ils avaient besoin afin de se quitter plus ou moins en bons termes, faire en sorte que Watto ne veuille pas se retirer du marché à la dernière minute ou bien leur compliquer la vie afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, etc…) mais il avait tout de même l'impression que le Jedi se faisait arnaquer en beauté. Déjà que le marché initial lui était très défavorable, ça ne l'était qu'encore plus si l'on considérait ce que Watto avait en tête.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils aient à s'inquiéter qu'Anakin ne gagne pas, mais tout même. Il avait comme un arrière-gout amer dans la bouche.

La seule question restante était de savoir si le Jedi déciderait de le relâcher ou non. Il ne le saurait sans aucun doute qu'après avoir gagné la course. En tout cas ça s'était passé ainsi la première fois. Et il s'imaginait surement que le Jedi ne lui dirait rien avant pour ne pas susciter un faux espoir chez Anakin au cas où il perdrait (ce qui n'arriverait pas).

Malheureusement, le petit voyage dans le temps d'Anakin avait déjà changé plusieurs événements, bien que d'une manière mineure. Mais Anakin était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que ce sont souvent les petits détails qui font les grands changements. Est-ce que Qui-Gon ne risquerait pas de le trouver trop dangereux cette fois-ci ? Il savait que le Jedi avait remarqué certaines choses, peut être même avait-il quelques doutes ? Il espérait que ces derniers ne l'emporteraient pas. Ou bien, comme la première fois, Qui-Gon serait-il convaincu qu'Anakin devait devenir un Jedi ? Est-ce que la victoire aurait comme conséquence sa libération comme la première fois ?

Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il ne devait juste pas aller directement demander à Qui-Gon pour se raviser au dernier moment. Si le Jedi le libérait, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Si non, il aviserait en temps voulut. D'une certaine façon, le fait d'y avoir déjà réfléchi plus tôt, la veille, juste avant l'arrivée de Qui-Gon le soulageait. Il n'avait juste pas pris en compte que tout ne dépendait pas entièrement de lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tant pis, il ne connaîtrait son sort que le moment venu, donc il se concentra sur la course, ignorant la pression comme le pilote expérimenté qu'il était. Ce n'était pas si difficile jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise dans quel état était son module. Pour un enfant de neuf ans, c'était du grand art. Pour Anakin dans son état mental actuel et sa connaissance de la mécanique…il n'arrivait qu'à peine à croire qu'il soit jamais parvenu à faire voler cette chose. Il l'avait construite en privilégiant la vitesse à la manœuvrabilité et avait ignoré le fait que le bolide avait tendance à caler (oh, il s'en souvenait à présent, encore un problème supplémentaire à gérer). Et pour couronner le tout, plus de la moitié des pièces avaient l'air d'avoir été reliées par une sorte d'adhésif bas de gamme au lieu d'avoir été soudées, quand bien même il savait que ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'il se souvenait avoir fait lui-même toutes les soudures.

Avoir gagné la première fois avec _ça_ n'était rien de moins qu'un petit miracle. Pas simplement la sorte de miracle qu'on pourrait espérer obtenir avec de l'entrainement mais plutôt le miracle créé par la Force elle-même. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Enfin, il est tout de même vrai que ses habilités de conduite avaient joué un rôle là-dedans mais tout de même…

Anakin passa la plus grande partie de la soirée à tenter d'améliorer son module et de corriger les dégâts que son « plus jeune lui » avait causé à ce tas de ferraille volant. Il était miraculeusement parvenu à le façonner entre tous les éléments reliés selon les moyens du bord. Ça lui faisait un peu penser au vaisseau que la Princesse et le contrebandier persistaient à vouloir faire voler quand bien même ce dernier semblait plus destiné à la casse qu'autre chose (et encore moins au voyage spatial).

Cette pensée le fit frémir.

« Salut Ani ! » firent plusieurs voix dans son dos. Il cligna des yeux, légèrement agacé par l'interruption et se tourna pour apercevoir les têtes de ses camarades esclaves. Pendant un moment, son propre visage resta inexpressif tandis qu'il tentait de se replacer un nom sur chaque figure. Ceux-ci avaient été ses compagnons de jeux avant qu'il soit parti. Il s'agissait également des gens qu'il avait juré de libérer une fois qu'il en aurait-eu la possibilité…sauf qu'il n'avait jamais tenu sa promesse. Comment avait-il pu les oublier à ce point ? Un élan de culpabilité transperça sa poitrine, mais il l'ignora.

« Bonjour » répondit-il. Il reçut quelques regards étonnés en retour, mais les enfants semblaient plus intéressés par le module.

Il se redressa en remarquant l'intérêt soudain de Padmé. A vrai dire il avait bien tenté de l'ignorer durant toute la journée en y parvenant qu'à moitié. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur et l'éloigner d'une part mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'elle puisse croire qu'il avait une stupide amourette. Non, ses sentiments venaient de bien plus profond que cela ce qui ne faisait que le renforcer dans sa conviction de l'ignorer. Toutefois, le faire d'une manière trop visible ne pourrait au contraire qu'attirer à lui une attention malvenue et ainsi, possiblement _encore une fois_ souligner un comportement inhabituel de sa part (ce qu'il n'avait que trop déjà fait.)

« Padmé » dit-il, forçant sa voix à demeurer calme et constante, « Jar-Jar, voici mes amis ». Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se souvenir de leurs noms et n'allait pas tenter de le faire. C'était déjà bien assez douloureux de revoir leurs visages.

R2D2 lança une série de bip virulents à son égard, visiblement énervé d'avoir été laissé de côté.

« Et R2D2 » dit-il pour apaiser le droïde.

« C'est un vrai astrodroïde ? » s'écria un enfant. Celui-ci avait été son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? Comme il était triste de ne pas pouvoir s'en souvenir. « Comment tu fais pour avoir autant de chance ? »

 _Ce n'est pas de la chance_ , voulut-il dire, mais il garda la bouche fermée et haussa les épaules.

« Vas-tu enfin un jour le finir ? » demanda une fille plus âgée en désignant le module.

« Je dois le terminer avant la course de demain » répondit-il heureux de l'opportunité de se remettre au travail.

Un silence choqué s'abattit sur le petit groupe d'enfant. « Tu vas être dans la course de Boonta Eve demain ? »

« Avec ça ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs en montrant le module peint en bleu et gris qui semblait pouvoir s'auto désintégrer d'un instant à l'autre.

« Malheureusement » murmura Anakin. Ce qui lui fit là encore gagner quelques drôles de regards. Il jura intérieurement. Était-il si mauvais dans son rôle que même des enfants parvenaient à le voir ?

« _T'es vraiment un plaisantin toi »_ ricana le garçon Rodien en Huttese.

« Ça fait des années que tu travailles dessus » dit avec dédain la fille plus agée.

« Il ne va jamais pouvoir participer » rajouta un autre plus jeune.

Légèrement offensé, Anakin ouvrit la bouche pour défendre ses talents de constructeur mais le garçon plus âgé le prit de vitesse. « Allez les gars. On va jouer à la balle. Continue Ani, tu vas te faire écraser comme un insecte. »

Il résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux. C'était bien pour ça qu'il n'essayait pas de se disputer avec des enfants. Honnêtement, que pouvait-il faire de mieux ? Décidant que de toute façon ça n'en valait pas la peine, il se remit au travail, pour remarquer Jar-Jar s'avancer, tout près, trop près des couplages d'énergie.

« Jar-Jar » dit-il à peine assez fort pour être entendu. « Va t'en d'ici, tu vas abimer le module », il s'arrêta un instant. « Et tu vas te faire mal » ajouta-t-il après quand il réalisa que c'était ce qu'il aurait dit un lui plus jeune. Mais qu'est-ce que le gungan commençait à l'agacer...

Jar Jar finit par se coincer la tête entre deux poutres et ne parvint à s'en extirper que grâce à sa langue. Il était décidément très chanceux de ne pas s'être tué. Si cette poutre lui était arrivée sur la tête…

Comment était-il parvenu à survivre aussi longtemps ?

Celui-ci était toujours en train de déambuler non loin des moteurs avec Padmé quand le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui avait décidé de rester dans le coin se remit à parler.

« Mais tu ne sais même pas si ce truc va démarrer. »

« Il marchera » dit Anakin avec nonchalance tandis qu'il grimpait sur le siège.

« Je pense qu'il est plus que temps qu'on s'en assure » dit Qui-Gon apparaissant derrière lui avec un un petit appareil noir dans les mains. « Utilise ce générateur d'énergie. »

Anakin acquiesça pour le remercier et inséra la charge dans la fente adéquate, attendant quelques instants que tout le monde puisse s'éloigner avant d'appuyer sur le bouton start. Il lui fallut appuyer plusieurs fois avant que les moteurs ne s'allument, mais quand ce fut le cas, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter en coin un petit sourire satisfait à son ami qui avait visiblement l'air impressionné.

Un petit tressaillement dans la Force lui fit jeter un regard à sa mère, arrivée en même temps que Qui-Gon, et qui semblait forcer son sourire. Ses sentiments se diffusaient à travers la Force, lui disant à quel point sa mère était en conflit intérieur entre espoir et inquiétude mêlés à un sentiment de perte. Avait-elle su si tôt que le Jedi l'emmènerait avec lui s'il gagnait son pari ? Avait-elle souhaité à ce point le voir abandonner cette vie d'esclave ?

Il faillit s'auto réprimander pour cette question si stupide. Bien sûr que oui qu'elle le voulait. A cet instant, il fut frappé de voir à quel point elle l'aimait vraiment. Il n'était pas dur de voir qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir mais qu'elle était prête à le faire si ça pouvait offrir une meilleure vie à son fils.

Cette soudaine compréhension qui illumina son esprit lui donna beaucoup à penser.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre !**

 **En l'écrivant je me suis dit que l'on pourrait presque faire un petit OS sur Padmé (je crois bien que je le ferai quand je serai inspiré) sur ce qu'elle pense dans cette scène. Déjà qu'elle est contre l'esclavage et le fait de voir Ani risquer sa vie pour les aider, imaginez ce qu'elle pourrait penser en voyant le module puis en entendant les commentaires des amis d'Anakin après l'avoir vu bricoler tant bien que mal toute la soirée.**

 **Je crois bien que y'a matière à écrire un petit quelquechose (si ça vous intéresse je vous préviendrai dans un chapitre une fois que ça sera fait). D'ailleurs en repensant à l'histoire à venir je me dis que je pourrai avoir quelques autres occasions d'écrire mes propres petits OS !**

 **Sinon je sais pas pour vous mais « course de module » je trouve ça affreux ! Podracing est tellement plus classe non ? ^^ A la limite juste le terme de module au lieu de pod ça passe mais course de module, biark j'aime pas du tout !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain sera plutôt centré sur Anakin et son état d'esprit avant la course, toutes les réflexions qu'il peut avoir (ça sera le dernier chapitre retranscrivant le chapitre 3 dans la VO tandis que le 4 ce centre sur la course). Dans deux chapitres on aura l'avant course et dans 3 chapitres vous aurez le droit à un peu d'action !**

* * *

 **Dans le gros bloc qui suit je réponds à des commentaires et je vous dit ce que j'ai changé dans la fic par rapport à la VO, vous pouvez passer si ça ne vous intéresse pas.**

* * *

 **Comme prévu les réponses aux commentaires**

 **1\. Julindy qui trouve que** _ **«**_ _sa vision des jedi est très sombre (pas étonnant après un passé en tant que Dark Vador), et particulièrement ses ressentis face à Qui-Gon est assez étonnant. »_

 **En effet, ça n'est pas si surprenant de voir qu'après être devenu Vador, Anakin garde forcément dans son esprit ce qu'il a pu penser des Jedi (et selon moi ça n'est pas tout à fait faux) surtout que même étant Anakin il pensait déjà que certaines choses n'allaient pas dans le Code qu'il a du transgresser (pour Padmé, ou bien on peut aussi se demander pourquoi les Jedi n'ont pas fait en sorte de mettre sa mère à l'abri).**

 **Pour ce qui est de Qui-Gon je pense justement qui sa réaction peut être surprenante à première vue n'est pas si illogique étant donné que Qui-Gon illustre par ses action le comportement des Jedi bien qu'au final Anakin change d'avis à la fin du chapitre. Et puis Qui-Gon n'en reste pas moins un Jedi assez particulier comparé aux autres.**

 **2**. whitangel19 me trouve que _«_ _cette histoire est bien partie pour avoir l'air passionnante, par pitié dit moi que tu la traduiras jusqu'au bout, il y'a bien trop d'abandon de bonne fanfic , déjà qu'elles ne sont pas courantes dans ce fandom »_

 **Alors la réponse est oui, c'est promis je traduirai jusqu'au bout même si ça doit me prendre longtemps, et comme je suis motivé, pour le moment les updates sont très régulières et elles continueront à l'être même quand je serai en stage (j'ai promis d'essayer d'en faire une par semaine).**

 **Par contre il est possible que j'ai des périodes d'inactivité (examen/flemme/etc..) mais je suis sûr que tant que vous continuez par vos reviews à montrer de l'intérêt je resterai suffisamment motivé pour ! Et c'est promis même si je sais que je suis peut-être un peu lourd là-dessus haha je ne ferai jamais de chantage à la review (je déteste ça).**

 **Donc voilà, oui je m'engage à vous donner une suite étant donné que j'ai moi-même lu des fics assez bien parti qui se sont arrêtées sans explication et que je sais très bien à quel point ça peut être frustrant. Mais vous me pardonnerez hein quand je me relâcherai un peu hein haha.**

 **3.** whitangel19 _«_ _Par contre d'après ce que j'ai compris tu ne suis pas le découpage originel de la fic (pas gênant en soi) mais pourrait quand même indiquer les chapitres originaux ? »_

 **Pas de soucis. Donc le prologue + les 2 premiers chapitres = le chapitre 1 (Une seconde chance ?). Les chapitres 3,4,5,6 et 7 = le chapitre 2 (La vie d'esclave), le chapitre 8, celui-ci le 9 et le prochain = le Chapitre 3 (Jedi ou Sith ?) et le chapitre 4 (La course) sera séparé en 3 ou 4 chapitres je ne sais pas encore on verra.**

 **Je continuerai à vous dire à la fin du chapitre en question (ou au début) qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre traduisant le chapitre X de la VO (ou bien le 1er chapitre traduisant le Chapitre X de la VO)**

Juste pour info je ne coupe pas n'importe comment les chapitres, l'auteure fait elle même des XxXxX au sein de ces chapitres ce qui correspond à un découpage à l'intérieur même des chapitres. Comme tout trduire d'un coup est trop long, j'opte pour ce schéma de chapitres. Il est rare que je coupe dans un autre cas sauf si même le bout de chapitre est vraiment trop long (ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois je crois)

* * *

 **A présent pour les modifications :**

 **1\. Prologue : J'ai rajouté quelques descriptions de la guerre et en quoi ça avait influencé Anakin. Rien d'autre d'importance hormis les changements nécessaire pour avoir un beau texte en français car ce texte est vraiment sublime je trouve et a une profondeur symbolique que le film ne laisse qu'entrevoir.**

 **2\. Chapitre 1 : Quelques descriptions supplémentaires de la fête.**

 **3\. Chapitre 1 : le fait qu'Anakin se voit en train d'observer la scène de haut, revenu à l'état de jeune homme.**

 **Pour moi a ce moment, Vador n'existe plus donc Anakin est représenté par ce qu'il est dans la Force, c'est-à-dire Anakin lui-même quand il était plus jeune. Et rajouter ce petit passage me semblait sympa pour une petite dose d'émotion en plus.**

 **4\. Chapitre 1 : J'ai plutôt prolongé la prise de conscience d'Anakin à son réveil dans son nouveau/ancien corps d'enfant pour montrer encore plus à quel point il est désorienté**

 **5\. Chapitre 2 : Ajout d'un petit passage juste après qu'Anakin se demande comment une simple femme pouvait le faire paniquer à ce point. Sauf que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle femme c'est sa mère !**

 **6\. Chapitre 2 : J'insiste plus sur le fait qu'après avoir compris la situation, pendant un moment, Anakin n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit garçon heureux de retrouver sa mère qu'il croyait perdue après une si longue absence.**

 **7\. Chapitre 3 : Ajout de la partie sur l'énergie débordante en lui qu'il canalise avec métaphore du torrent furieux peu à peu détourné et freiné et non pas stoppé comme un barrage. Pour le coup l'auteur ne laisse que sous-entendre qu'Anakin n'est ni un homme dans un corps d'enfant ni un enfant avec des souvenirs d'une vie entière. Il est les 2 à la fois sans non plus l'être tout à fait. Il n'est pas Anakin avec les souvenirs de Vador non plus. Il est quelqu'un d'autre tout en étant lui-même. C'est assez subtil comme nuance mais je voulais la développer un peu plus. Je suis revenu une autre fois par la suite en parlant de l'étincelle en lui profondément enfoui mais toujours présente.**

 **8\. Chapitre 3 : Ajout d'une métaphore sur le fait que la Lumière et L'obscurité d'une même pièce de monnaie sont toutes deux des chaînes pour prolonger ce que disait l'auteur. Anakin ne s'est jamais senti libre dans la lumière et l'obscurité n'en donnait qu'une illusion bien vite démasquée.**

 _La paix est un mensonge, il n'y a que la passion._

 _Par la passion, j'obtiens la force._

 _Par la force, j'obtiens le pouvoir._

 _Par le pouvoir, j'obtiens la victoire._

 _Par la victoire, mes chaînes sont brisées._

La Force me libèrera

 **Le code Sith est également un mensonge pour Anakin, ses chaînes n'ont jamais été brisées en se joignant au côté obscur, bien au contraire et je voulais l'expliciter. Marrant de voir que dans le prologue Anakin comprend enfin ce qu'est la Paix (mensonge selon les Siths) bien que ça ne soit qu'éphémère puisque vous avez vu et continuerez de voir un Anakin très tourmenté et en proie aux doutes son passé lui revenait sans cesse en boomerang.**

 **9\. Chapitre 4 : ajout du paragraphe sur le vol de nourriture. En effet suite à la review de Pims10 je me suis dit que c'était absolument incohérent qu'Anakin ne profite pas de ses pouvoirs de la Force pour tenter d'améliorer sa situation sans non plus inquiéter sa mère. Il fallait aussi inventer les risques et les punitions.**

 **10\. Chapitre 4 : J'ai détaillé les différents choix qu'avait Anakin et j'en ai même inventé un (qui peut aussi se produire ou pas). Si vous avez d'autres idées de ce que pourrait décider de faire Anakin avant qu'arrive Qui-Gon hésitez pas, pour le lecteur ça permet vraiment d'ouvrir plusieurs AS possibles et c'est assez excitant à lire ! Et puis qui sait peut-être ça pourrait inspirer du monde pour écrire une fic ! Donc hormis suivrele cours des évènements, devenir l'apprenti de Sidious, rester sur Tatooine, ou bien quitter Tatooine mais refuser de devenir Jedi, qu'est-ce qu'i pourrait faire d'autre ?**

 **11\. Chapitre 5 : Rien d'important hormis les modifs habituelles et quelques ajouts de phrase de ci de là pour améliorer un peu (comme à chaque chapitre) mais rien qui vale la peine d'être cité.**

 **12\. Chapitre 6 : J'ai un peu rallongé la confrontation avec Sébulba pour lui donner un peu plus de piquant**

 **13\. Chapitre 7 : J'ai plus insisté sur les doutes de Qui-Gon pour bien vous montrer que quoi qu'ai choisi Anakin comme option (si tant est qu'il ait choisit parce que j'ai plus l'impression qu'il s'est laissé entrainer par les évènements qui ont très vite défilé), ça ne dépend pas non plus tout à fait de lui (en écho avec ce qu'il a dit dans ce chapitre).**

 **14\. Chapitre 8 : Des descriptions en plus pour montrer que Shmi était vraiment inquiète pour son fils bien qu'elle ne lui en parlait pas (en écho avec ce que disait Anakin au début, il voyait bien que sa mère continuait à se faire du soucis pour lui sans lui en parler). Tiens ! Voilà une nouvelle idée d'OS si ça vous tente ! Si je le fais je vous préviendrai.**

 **15\. Chapitre 8 : Shmi raconte un peu plus ce qui est arrivé à Anakin**

 **16\. Chapitre 8 : Dans la VO on ne nous dit rien sur ce qui se passerait si les esclaves quittaient Tatooine. Les maîtres seraient dans l'impossibilité de déclencher les explosifs et même si parvenir à se faufiler dans un vaisseau n'était pas facile, je suis sûr que le risque avait été prévu. Il fallait donc inventer quelquechose pour contrer cette éventualité. Donc voilà pour le coup du poison.**

 **17\. Chapitre 8 : J'ai beaucoup renforcé ce qu'exprimait Anakin au sujet des Jedi alors que l'auteure de la VO ne l'évoque qu'un peu, plus brièvement. Je n'ai fait que développer son raisonnement parce qu'il me semblait intéressant d'exprimer ce point de vue. Par contre, l'attitude d'Anakin envers Qui-Jon (pour soulager Julindy) est fidèle au texte original. C'est aussi pour la justifier que je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant de développer cet aspect.**

 **18\. Chapitre 9 : Rien de plus que les modifications nécessaires pour fournir une bonne traduction avec quelques petites phrases en plus mais rien de particulier (au chapitre 19 quand je listerai tout, si je ne dit rien sur un chapitre ça signifie la même chose que sur ce Chapitre 9. Rien de trop important).**

 **Voilà voilà, rendez vous au chapitre 19 pour le prochain point sur les modifications. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez, d'accord ou pas, je tiendrai compte des remarques, si vous pensez qu'on peut améliorer/changer/ajouter d'autres choses encore pour rendre le récit plus fourni, agréable, détaillé (sans que ça soit lourd non plus à lire) etc… hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**

 **Je sais et j'assume pour les puristes que vous ne lisez pas à 100% l'histoire originale mais sinon je m'amuserai beaucoup moins à l'écrire/traduire et puis si les changements sont pour le mieux qu'importe non ? (et si certains vous gênent et que vous êtes soit nombreux à les pointer, soit que vous me convainquez je peux toujours modifier). Mais ça me semblait important de le faire par soucis de transparence envers vous et honnêteté vis à vis de l'auteure.**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, rendez-vous à priori dimanche prochain pour la suite !**

 **Oubliez pas de reviewer avant de partir !**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Jedi ou Sith

**Bien le bonjour, me revoici pour un chapitre qui me semble t-il va vous plaire avec pas mal de discussions et de reflexions très intéressantes qui vont grandement jouer un rôle par la suite tout en influançant les protagonistes qui y prendront part !**

 **Merci à Pims10, whitangel19 et à** **Akalour pour leur review. Comme ce dernier est en guest je vais te répondre ici :**

 **Merci beaucoup pour la review, ça me touche vraiment de la lire et ça compte pour moi. Et je suis d'accord avec toi concernant _Saut raté_ , quand je disais dans le dernier chapitre avoir lu plein de supers fics bien parties avec beaucoup de potentiel mais qui s'étaient arrêtées, je pensais notamment à celle ci qui m'a causé beaucoup de frustration. Quand à la libération de Shmi et l'introduction de Luke et Léia dans l'histoire je te laisse découvrir la suite même si je peux déjà te dire que l'histoire est très lente (pas ennuyante pour autant heureusement) temporellement parlant et qu'on va rester avec un Anakin enfant durant très très très très très longtemps. **

**Au plaisir de te revoir en review, hésite pas à t'inscrire si tu veux que je puisse te répondre par MP plutôt qu'ici et à bientôt !**

* * *

Qui-Gon parvint à le coincer ce soir là pour soi disant 'nettoyer sa plaie'. Pendant qu'il travaillait sur le module, Jar-Jar l'avait bousculé, lui occasionnant une chute et une blessure. Il s'en était déjà occupé auparavant mais le Jedi avait insisté pour y jeter un œil.

Anakin savait très bien ce que l'homme souhaitait : tester son niveau de midchloréen.

Après une nuit d'esquive et de pretexte, il finit par laisser tomber et laissa l'homme vérifier sa blessure avant d'aller se coucher. Anakin regarda d'un oeil méfiant le Jedi qui retirait le bandage (primitif qu'utilisaient la plupart des esclaves) et nettoyait de nouveau la plaie avec du bacta.

Qui-Gon remarqua sa mine renfrognée.

" Tu ne me fais pas confiance " affirma-t-il calmement.

Anakin n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. " Je...sais pas".

" Tu as déjà rencontré des gens comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? "

La pause se transforma en un long silence tandis qu'Anakin passait en revue les différentes réponses qui s'offraient à lui. Il savait qu'il allait falloir la jouer très serré sur le prochain coup. Il aimerait dire 'non' étant donné que ça serait la réponse la plus simple qui lui éviterait également d'autres questions délicates, mais le Jedi saurait surement que c'était un mensonge. C'était un Jedi après tout et pas n'importe quel Jedi. Et si Anakin était sincère quand il disait ne pas savoir s'il lui faisait confiance, il savait que lui, avait besoin de la réciproque. Alors, que devait-il répondre ? Qu'il avait croisé un Sith ? Il doutait que ça se finirait bien d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et puis de toute façon, s'il avait rencontré un Sith et avait reçu un entrainement, il ne serait pas ici en ce moment, esclave d'un toydarien sur Tatooine. Le partisan du côté obscur de la Force l'aurait très probablement emmené de force. Ils étaient connus pour cela.

" Comment avez vous fait pour savoir ? " demanda-t-il finalement.

L'attitude de Qui-Gon demeura furieusement calme. Honnêtement, Obi-Wan n'était rien à côté de ce gars là quand il s'agissait d'être énervant. " Je peux te dire que tu as une présence dans la Force parce que je n'en perçois absolument aucune. Ce qui requiert un entrainement avec des boucliers mentaux. Un conseil pour l'avenir, si tu veux te protéger d'un Jedi, laisse au moins transparaître un peu de ta présence dans la Force. "

Anakin fixa l'homme plus âgé, réellement impressionné par ce dernier pour la première fois. Il n'y avait jamais pensé, pas une seule fois, alors que son premier réflexe avant l'arrivée de Qui-Gon avait pourtant été de vérifier ses défenses mentales. Mace Windu avait eu du mal à le trouver ou le sentir quand il tentait de cacher sa présence. Bien sûr, Palpatine et Yoda avaient quand à eux toujours semblé savoir où le trouver. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment ils s'y prenaient.

" Oh " dit-il, en regardant cette fois-ci le Jedi passer le petit disque au travers de sa coupure, prenant cet échantillon de sang si important. Il ne grimaça pas tant que cela en sentant la légère piqûre.

Au moins, il savait que d'ici le jour suivait, il serait libéré et sur le chemin de Coruscant. Il n'y avait absolument aucune chance que le Jedi le laisse en arrière une fois qu'il aurait confirmé le taux de midchloréen d'Anakin. Il trouva assez ironique que cette pensée le déprime autant. Il avait toujours détesté Coruscant.

" Qui était-ce ? "

Première question délicate que le jeune garçon craignait de se voir poser après qu'il n'ait pas réfuté les propos du Jedi. Les mots avaient bien plus de poids qu'Anakin aurait du réaliser à son âge, génie ou pas, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de comprendre immédiatement. S'il refusait de répondre, Qui-Gon suspecterait immédiatement un utilisateur du côté obscur ce qui ne ferait qu'accroître la méfiance du Conseil qui le scruterait d'encore plus près. Et il n'était absolument pas certain de parvenir à déjouer tout soupçon. Après tout, il n'avait aucun doute que Qui-Gon leur rapporterait tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre. A bien y réfléchir, est-ce que ça lui faciliterait ou lui compliquerait ses chances d'accès au temple en tant qu'initié ou Padawan ?

En connaissance des Jedi, ça les compliquerait. A tous les coups. Autant rester en sécurité.

" J'ai fait la connaissance d'un vieux monsieur " dit-il en tentant d'ignorer l'ironie de son explication. " Il venait parfois durant quelques mois en ville. Il passait toujours à la boutique pour poser des questions, acheter des pièces. Je pense qu'il était lui aussi coincé sur Tatooine. "

" Comment s'appelait-il ? "

" Il ne me l'a jamais dit. "

" A quoi ressemblait-il ? "

Le rythme de question s'accélérait à grande vitesse. Le fait qu'il était en train de tout inventer à la volée ne l'aidait pas, mais il avait toujours été assez bon pour improviser. " Il portait des toges un peu comme vous, mais elles étaient plus sombres. Il avait des cheveux gris et une épée de lumière comme vous. A l'époque il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour m'aider mais qu'il pouvait m'apprendre à me protéger pour que d'autres personnes ne puissent pas me trouver. "

Qui-Gon souleva un sourcil, trouvant apparemment que l'information était utile. " Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que des gens ne puissent pas te trouver ? "

Anakin haussa les épaules. " Il a dit qu'il y avait dans le monde des gens qui pourraient me trouver et me faire du mal. "

" Et donc il t'a apprit à protéger ton esprit ? "

" Oui " répondit Anakin, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre en espérant sonner mélancolique. " Il m'a parlé de la Force, et qu'il pouvait me sentir à travers elle. Il m'a montré comment la toucher pour bloquer mon esprit. "

" Vraiment ? " Anakin tenta de ne pas grimacer au ton neutre qu'employait de Qui-Gon. Il n'y croyait pas une seconde. " Combien de temps est-il resté ? "

" Plusieurs mois. A y repenser, il ne me donnait des leçons que lorsque j'étais à la boutique. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter ma mère. "

Un léger silence tomba sur la pièce. " Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, est-ce que c'est parce que tu crois que je suis un Jedi Noir ? " demanda finalement Qui-Gon.

Anakin leva les yeux pour le regarder durant quelques instant réfléchissant encore une fois à la réponse, puis, il haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux. " Non. "

" Est-ce la raison qui fait que tu es prêt à mettre ta vie en jeu pour m'aider ? "

Alors là, ça commençait _vraiment_ à devenir inconfortable. " Vous aviez besoin d'aide " dit-il tout simplement, en espérant que cela suffirait.

Qui-Gon le regarda quelques secondes de plus, en finissant de refaire le bandage. " Tu t'en es bien occupé " dit-il.

Qu'était-il censé répondre à cela ? Merci ? " Ma maman me l'a apprit " répondit-il.

" Elle doit vraiment bien s'y connaître alors. "

Anakin sourit légèrement. " Tout à fait " Ça faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir le dire dans un moment si tendu.

" Bon et bien, tu devrais prendre un peu de sommeil. Tu auras besoin d'être bien reposé pour demain " sourit Qui-Gon avant de se lever.

" Oui " acquiesça Anakin d'accord. " Mais juste, pourquoi avoir prit un échantillon de sang ? "

Qui-Gon sembla impressionné. " C'est pour vérifier si ce n'est pas infecté. Maintenant dors. "

L'expression d'Anakin s'assombrit. A nouveau des mensonges de Jedi. Ça n'aurait pas du le surprendre. Pour des gens qui se targuaient d'être du ' côté lumineux ', ils faisaient terriblement beaucoup d'actes ' ombragés '. Il résista à la furieuse envie de répondre ironiquement par un ' vraiment ? ' mais il savait que ça ne pourrait que lui apporter des questions et des doutes supplémentaires de la part du Jedi.

" Bonne nuit, Anakin " dit le Jedi en fermant la porte.

" Bonne nuit " répondit-il d'un ton vif.

Il s'assit dans le noir pendant un long moment pour réfléchir. Les Jedi se croyaient-ils vraiment meilleurs que les Siths uniquement parce qu'ils tuaient, mentaient, et s'arrangeaient sous la table avec la Vérité au nom de la justice et de la paix ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans le passé, il se remémora avec tristesse ses souvenirs en tant que Jedi et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir le dégoût auxquels ils étaient associés. Il sentit l'appel familier du côté Obscur s'agiter au fond de son esprit, presque comme s'il n'avait attendu que ces sombres pensées pour se manifester à nouveau. Il chuchotait et se frayait un chemin vers son âme à travers ses blessures, le raillant, le taquinant, lui promettant du pouvoir, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu dans le temps, il considéra à s'y abandonner.

Les Jedi étaient un ordre stagnant, corrompu insistant à vouloir faire les choses à leur manière qu'importe ce que souhaitait la Force. Enlevez la partie ' stagnante ' et vous avez les Siths. Étaient-ils si différent ? Vraiment ?

L'Ancien Ordre Jedi ne l'était pas.

Et avec le pouvoir du côté obscur, s'il faisait attention et ne répétait pas les même erreurs, il pourrait changer la face de la galaxie à tout jamais. Il pourrait créer un ordre nouveau, éradiquer la corruption qu'elle soit dans la République ou chez les Jedi, faire une réelle différence et changer le futur du monde en profondeur à sa façon, sans dépendre de qui que ce soit, sans devoir suivre des règles pré établies plus que discutables, sans devoir autant batailler avec lui même et ses questions. Et il pourrait faire tout cela en protégeant ceux qu'il aimait dans le même temps.

C'est alors que ses pensées revinrent sur Luke, si confiant et droit, si aveuglément lumineux dans la Force. Presque comme un baume sur une plaie ouverte, ces souvenirs là apaisant son âme et l'appel du côté obscur se réduit à nouveau. Mais il savait que ce n'était que partie remise et qu'il était toujours là, tapis au fond de son esprit, en attente de la moindre opportunité de l'y attirer de nouveau et il n'était pas sûr d'y résister. Surtout en étant confronté à tout ce qu'il haïssait chez les Jedi. Il inspira puis soupira avec soulagement dans la noirceur de sa chambre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout juste échappé aux vignes étranglantes de Corrussar.

Même après tout ce temps, et après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il y avait toujours beaucoup de colère en lui dont une bonne partie était dirigée envers l'Ordre Jedi. Il s'inquiéta en se demanda s'il parviendra à changer cela d'autant plus que ses sentiments n'étaient pas infondés. Et le mensonge de Qui-Gon n'avait fait que les raviver comme si l'on rajoutait un peu d'huile sur les braises pour rallumer le feu de sa colère. Toutefois, s'il voulait tenir la promesse faite à son fils, alors, il lui faudrait bien faire quelquechose à ce sujet.

Puis, une nouvelle pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Peut être qu'il ne réfléchissait pas de la bonne façon.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ça avait était Jedi contre Sith, Bien contre Mal, supposément. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Il avait embrassé les deux côtés de la Force, et avait été embrassé par chacun des deux en retour à un moment ou à un autre de sa vie. Côté Obscur contre côté Lumineux. Bogan contre Ashla. Pouvoir contre Paix.

Ça n'était que cela n'est-ce pas ? Le côté Obscur donnait du pouvoir, rapidement et facilement, prêt à obéir au moindre de ses ordres et bien plus addictif ce que pourraient jamais espérer devenir certaines drogues ou épices. Le côté Lumineux menait à la paix, à l'harmonie et à la promesse de quelque chose de plus si celui qui choisissait cette voie avait la patience et l'intelligence de rechercher.

Alors, pourquoi les Jedi se comportaient-ils ainsi ? Étaient-ils finalement devenus complaisant dans leur position ? Aveuglés par une arrogance empêchant ces derniers de se remettre en question ? Après tout peut être avaient-ils réellement manigancé de renverser la République.

 _Stoppe ça, Skywalker,_ s'auto réprimanda-t-il. S'il s'était arrêté au milieu du raisonnement pour y penser de manière plus rationnelle, même dès les premiers instants de l'Empire, il aurait surement réalisé qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance que les Jedi aient jamais tenté de renverser la République. La contrôler depuis l'arrière plan ? Peut être. En prendre totalement le contrôle ? Non. Et il avait été bien trop aveuglé par la colère et la haine pour le voir.

Alors, quoi d'autre avait-il pu lui échapper ?

Obi-Wan l'avait-il vraiment trompé ?

Et Padmé ?

Oh, cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit quand il avait vu Obi-Wan sur cette plate forme sur Mustafar. Tout semblait indiquer que le Maître Jedi avait planifié quelque chose dans son dos avec Padmé et il n'avait pas su quoi croire, sa colère prenant finalement le dessus. C'était drôle de voir à quelle vitesse la confusion pouvait se transformer en colère. La colère au moins évitait de se poser trop de questions douloureuses, c'était bien plus simple.

Qu'était-il donc vraiment arrivé lors du jour le plus douloureux de son ancienne vie ?

Son esprit sembla écarter cette question. Voulait-il savoir de toute façon ? Vraiment ?

Non, il ne le souhaitait pas. Mais il en avait en même temps besoin.

Il n'avait aucun doute que l'Empereur s'était joué de lui comme d'un pantin. Il avait même finit par s'y attendre plus il connaissait cet homme. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait si mal de repenser à Obi-Wan et Padmé ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours été tellement plus simple de tirer de la colère de ces souvenirs ?

Obi-Wan s'était infiltré à bord de son vaisseau. Il pouvait le voir à présent. C'était la seule et unique explication pour sa réaction. Il lui fallait trouver Anakin, et savait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il avait une sorte de relation avec Padmé, alors il l'avait confrontée, apprit qu'elle était enceinte, assemblé les différentes parties de l'histoire, puis l'avait piégée afin de pouvoir le retrouver.

Un mouvement de colère émergea dans son esprit à la pensée d'un Obi-Wan capable de faire ça à Padmé, mais il refusa de le reconnaître tout comme la poussée de noirceur qui l'accompagnait. Il senti également un immense soulagement à l'idée que Padmé ne l'avait certainement jamais trahi.

Donc, Obi-Wan avait piégé sa femme et l'avait rejoint dans le but de le tuer.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout fini là ? Il aurait pu. Il aurait du. En tant que Jedi tout du moins.

 _Tu étais comme un frère Anakin, Je t'aimais !_ Ces mots qu'Anakin avait tenté d'oublier à tout jamais dans un vain effort pour préserver son esprit revenaient à présent en flèche.

Obi-Wan l'avait laissé brûler...mais il n'avait pas tué Ankin. Il pouvait toujours se souvenir de ce visage peiné, et l'agonie déchirante qu'il avait ressentit à ce même instant lui revint en mémoire, alors même qu'il hurlait à quel point il détestait son ancien maître, son meilleur ami.

" Il n'est pas parvenu à le faire..." murmura Anakin, la révélation emportant avec elle toute trace de colère. Il ne pouvait que s'allonger là, mis à nu et vide sans cette émotion si familière.

Pour la première fois, il parvint à se mettre du point de vue d'Obi-Wan.

Et si ça avait-été ce dernier qui était tombé du côté Obscur au lieu de lui ? Qu'est ce que ça lui aurait fait de marcher dans le temple voyant le massacre impitoyable auquel même les enfants n'avaient pu échapper ? Anakin serait entré dans une colère noire couplée à un sentiment de vengeance...jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que ça avait été Obi-Wan.

Cette idée semblaient ridicule au plus haut point qu'il avait du mal à se l'imaginer malgré tous les efforts qu'il y mettait. Ce qui signifiait sans aucun doute qu'il aurait été terriblement choqué dans un cas pareil. Et Obi-Wan ? Avait-il été choqué quand il avait apprit que c'était Anakin ? Avait-il voulu le nier ou avait-il accepté immédiatement la révélation ?

A la place de son maître, la première pensée d'Anakin aurait été de vouloir entendre le point de vue d'Obi-Wan. Et n'avait-ce pas été les questions les plus désespérées d'Obi-Wan ? _' Pourquoi ? ' 'Comment as tu pu faire ça ? '_

A la place d'Obi Wan, il aurait désespérément tenté d'aller chercher des explications, de comprendre, de discuter au sujet de la situation avec n'importe qui. Et s'il avait croisé Yoda par la suite, ce qui avait été sans nul doute le cas pour Obi-Wan, qu'aurait-il alors pensé ? Yoda aurait lui aurait probablement ordonné de tuer le rebelle...et Anakin aurait-il pu le faire ? Anakin aurait-il pu, en tant que Jedi, tuer Obi-Wan ? Il avait traqué d'autres Jedi Noirs, mais ils n'étaient pas Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan était sa famille.

Ou tout du moins, il l'avait-été jusqu'à ce combat. Anakin eut la nausée. Qui avait-été le vrai traître dans l'histoire ?

La logique n'avait jamais été sa plus grande qualité, mais il n'était pas non plus si mauvais que cela pour raisonner. En ce moment même il aurait souhaité être doué pour les déductions. Ces déductions là en particulier.

Il lui fallut longtemps avant de parvenir finalement à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là...

* * *

 **Alooors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Honnêtement je trouve que c'est le chapitre qui montre le mieux toutes les différentes possibilités qui s'offrent à Anakin depuis l'arrivée de Qui-Gon et les différentes options qu'Anakin avait passé en revue. On y voit bien les hésitations, les remords, les contradictions qui tourmentent Anakin.**

 **Va-t-il resombrer dans le côté obscur ce qui est une franche possibilité car la colère n'est jamais loin même s'il a comprit beaucoup de choses.**

 **Et si c'était le cas, que ce passerait-il ? Vis à vis des Jedi ? De Palpatine ? Les possibilités sont infinies !**

 **Va t-il parvenir à passer outre ses sentiments sur les Jedi ? D'autant plus qu'il est très probable qu'il soit à nouveau confronté à des situations à même de l'énerver !**

 **Pour Qui-Gon, le dialogue qu'il a eu avec Anakin est le premier vrai changement par rapport à la première fois et je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que c'est susceptible de déboucher sur beaucoup de choses !**

* * *

 **Sachez aussi qu'avec ce chapitre, on achève la le troisième chapitre de la VO intitulé Jedi ou Sith comme pour ce chapitre puisque je trouve que le titre s'y prête particulièrement bien.**

 **D'ailleurs, même si ça n'était pas aussi fort dans les précédents chapitres qui font partie du chapitre 3, on avait déjà pu voir les prémices de ce gros doute qu'allait avoir Anakin lors du dîner avec le Jedi ou il nous exposait son point de vue sur eux, que j'avais volontairement un peu étoffé. Et encore une fois, quand je parle de doute, je dirai même que c'est plus que ça, j'ai l'impression qu'Anakin marche vraiment sur la corde raide en ce moment et que la moindre bourrasque trop puissante parviendrait à le déstabiliser pour le faire tomber du côté obscur, pas vous ?**

* * *

 **Je pense qu'en tant que lecteur j'aurai encore plus envie de lire la suite (n'est-ce pas whitangel19 ? :-P ).**

 **Bon allez j'arrête de vous taquiner et je vous donne rendez vous dans une semaine pour cette suite tant attendue.**

* * *

 **Des reviews et des bisous**

 **A+**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Juste avant la course

**Bonjour à tous, me revoici. Oui je sais que j'avais dit dimanche dernier et que j'ai une semaine de retard mais mon stage en cardiologie est beaucoup trop prenant, bien plus que ce que je pensais et quand je rentre j'ai absolument envie de rien faire sauf que je dois bosser et derrière j'ai pas le temps d'écrire et que j'ai pas eu le courage de m'y mettre le weekend dernier comme je l'avais prévu.**

 **Mais soyez certains que vos reviews m'ont regonflé à bloc et que c'est ça qui m'a donné la force de m'y mettre pour vous pondre un nouveau chapitre ! Merci donc à _Pims10, Adalas, Akalour_ (oui je suis assez d'accord avec ce que tu dis, on verra bien comment Anakin s'y prendra cette fois ci pour équilibrer la Force, qu'il le veuille ou non !), _whitangel19_ (dont le début de review m'a bien fait rire ^^), _Guest_ (merci pour les compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant), _Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet_ (en personne si si !), à _Lamelinam_ et aussi à _Demenza_ pour le follow**

 **Merci beaucoup à Lamelinam qui a proposé de recorriger tous les chapitres pour les améliorer, en gros un post Béta quoi ^^ C'est super sympa de sa part pour tous les nouveaux lecteurs !**

 **Ce chapitre prend place juste avant la course, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **xXxX**

Padmé ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle voyait déambuler les lentes créatures - eeopies, si elle ne se trompait pas - depuis le district des esclaves jusqu'à l'entrée principale menant à la piste de course. La démarche des eeopies avait l'air cahoteuse et légère en même temps. Elle profita à fond du voyage et sentit même une pointe de déception quand la courte chevauchée s'acheva. Elle avait toujours aimé les animaux mais n'avait jamais eu de temps pour eux, même pas pour un animal de compagnie.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le hangar, elle ne put retenir un autre sourire tandis qu'Anakin fit s'agenouiller la monture. Elle se demanda si le garçon était réellement aussi bien informé qu'il en avait l'air à propos de tout ce qui l'entourait, et qui lui était étranger. Tatooine était en effet une planète radicalement différente de Naboo que ce soit au niveau du climat mais aussi de ses habitants ou de ses coutumes. Était-il également né en sachant diriger ce genre d'animaux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne lui enviait pas sa vie. Même si, d'un autre côté, et cette même idée tendait à lui nouer l'estomac, elle sentait aussi une pointe de jalousie à la pensée de pouvoir gérer des tels animaux.

" Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee chobodd " fit une voix sèche qui attira son attention, et elle leva la tête pour voir le maître d'esclave le regard directement porté sur Anakin. Puis il se retourna pour voler vers les gradins avec un ricanement, les laissant le regarder s'éloigner. Le garçon, qui était déjà plutôt raide comme il l'avait été toute la matinée durant (à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait d'ailleurs, il lui semblait maintenant qu'elle y pensait qu'il se tendait de la sorte) ne fit que se raidir encore plus et jeta un regard pointu à la figure qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin.

Qui-Gon était apparemment venu assez tôt, probablement pour sécuriser le lieu avant la course. Cela frappa Padmé pendant un court instant de voir à quel point il ne semblait pas à sa place au milieu de la confusion organisée générale, bien que vêtu comme le serait un local de la classe inférieure. Il y avait quelquechose à son propos et au sujet de son padawan qui irradiait la sérénité. Si elle ne s'y connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait dit qu'Anakin avait une présence assez similaire. Similaire mais également très différente. Ça l'intriguait beaucoup.

" Je vous expliquerai plus tard " fit Qui-Gon en répondait à sa question non formulée alors qu'il aidait la mère d'Ankin à descendre de sa propre monture et que les autres glissaient de leurs selles pour poser pied à terre. Anakin bondit immédiatement vers son propre module qui avait été déposé il y a peu (sous la surveillance attentive de Qui-Gon, Anakin lui ayant expliqué à quel point il était courant que les concurrents tentent de saboter les modules de leurs adversaires) pour commencer à travailler dessus, effectuer les derniers réglages et révisions techniques. Elle se trouva surprise (et même assez reconnaissante) devant tout son dévouement. Ça avait beau le faire sembler un peu froid, détaché (puisqu'il se préoccupait beaucoup plus de la mécanique que des humains l'entourant) et même un peu renfermé dans son coin, mais elle pouvait vraiment voir qu'il souhaitait les aider.

Kitser, l'ami d'Anakin aux cheveux noirs, le suivit vers les modules et le regarda travailler pendant quelques instants, trépignant d'excitation.

" C'est trop génial Ani ! Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras cette fois ! "

Padmé cligna des yeux. " A quoi ? "

Le garçon aux cheveux noir regarda en l'air, en soupirant, comme si la réponse était une une évidence.

" Bah à finir la course bien sûr. "

Il lui sembla que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et qu'un ouragan commençait à se créer au sein de son estomac. Elle se tourna, incrédule, vers le garçon aux cheveux dorés couleur sable.

Tu n'as jamais gagné une seule course ? " demanda t-elle, incapable de retenir une pointe d'accusation dans son ton.

Anakin tressailli. " Non. "

" Pas même terminé ? "

" Non. "

" Mais- "

" Je gagnerai, Padmé " dit-il avec douceur. Ses mots furent dit avec une telle conviction qu'elle du s'arrêter pour y penser durant toute une minute. Et il y avait aussi quelquechose dans la façon dont il avait prononcé son nom. Comme s'il la connaissait depuis longtemps, comme s'ils avaient déjà surmontés autants de situations compliquées. Ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas.

" Bien sûr que tu y arriveras " dit Qui Gon en s'approchant pour venir placer ses mains sur les épaules d'Anakin. Le garçon paru légèrement mal à l'aise avec le contact mais ne bougea pas. Peut être que ce n'était pas qu'avec elle alors. Quoi qu'il ne lui suffisait que de le toucher, voire même de l'effleurer du regard pour provoquer une réaction similaire.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de les fixer tous les deux du regard, incrédule, passant de l'un à l'autre alors qu'elle analysait tout ce qu'il en découlait. La vie de ses sujets était en jeu, et ils étaient là en train de parier sur un pilote de dix ans qui n'avait pas gagné la moindre course. Pire encore, qui n'avait jamais été au bout de la moindre course. D'autant plus qu'ils se retrouveraient sans moyen de transport si Anakin perdait ce qui était malgré tout une éventualité plus que probable.

Elle songea qu'il lui faudrait avoir plus tard une sérieuse discussion avec Qui-Gon, et ça ne serait certainement agréable pour le Jedi. N'étaient-ils pas supposés être des gardiens emprunts de sagesse et de sérénité ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle finisse avec des parieurs si téméraires et imprudents ?

 **xXxXx**

Il était habituel qu'un coureur salue la foule quand le commentateur le présentait, sa voix amplifiée par des centaines de micros disposées un peu partout si bien qu'il entourait tout le monde et que le son semblait sortir de partout et de nul part. Il fallait bien cela après tout afin de couvrir le bruit que faisait une foule surexcitée par la perspective du spectacle à venir.

Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas n'importe quelle course, c'était la course la plus attendue de l'année, la course qui accueillait les meilleurs pilotes de la planète toute entière, attendue depuis des mois et qui avait fait le tour des discussions et surtout des paris. Les sommes en ce jour allaient certainement dépasser de très loin tout ce qui pouvait être mis en jeu lors des autres courses. L'intérêt était double, autant pour le spectacle que pour l'aspect financier, ce qui ne faisait que qu'attiser encore un peu plus l'ébullition de la foule et l'ambiance survoltée qui en découlait.

Mais Anakin n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, ni aux clameurs ni au présentateur, à l'annonce de son nom, bien trop concentré sur les réglages et les vérifications de dernière minute de son podracer controlant que rien n'avait pu être endommagé lors du transfert entre sa maison et l'arène de course.

Il sentit sa mère venir vers lui avant même qu'elle ne commence à parler et se retourna pour lui faire face tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait, le soleil se reflétant sur ses beaux cheveux. " Sois prudent " dit-elle doucement.

" Je ferai attention. Je te le promets m-man " répondit-il la laissant le prendre dans ses bras pour un moment de tendresse et de réconfort qui lui parut trop court mais lui réchauffa bien plus le cœur que les deux soleils de Tatooine produisant une chaleur accablante.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois, comme pour le supplier de ne pas prendre part à la course, mais ne dit rien et se releva avant de s'en aller.

" Maman " s'écria-t-il. Elle se retourna. " Je t'aime et je te promets qu'on se reverra bientôt. " Anakin sentit une pointe de choc en se rendant compte à quel point il croyait vraiment en ce qu'il venait de dire et à quel point ses mots avaient leur importance pour lui. Il pourrait presque tout faire pour elle. Elle le regarda un court instant clignant des yeux, comme prise au dépourvu avant qu'un large sourire fende sa figure bronzée.

" Moi aussi je t'aime Anakin. "

Il lui retourna son sourire et repartit préparer son pod. Juste après ça, il vit défiler tous les passagers du vaisseau ainsi que ses amis pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Padmé alla même jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue. Il rougit fortement, et bien que sa réaction fut en partie masquée par son bronzage, il prétendit que c'était du à l'excitation de la course et à la chaleur ambiante. Après tout, n'était-ce pas un jour particulièrement chaud, même pour Tatooine ? Padmé sembla vouloir dire quelquechose mais n'ajouta finalement rien et lui répondit finalement par un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner le laissant au milieu d'un tourbillon d'émotion. Parviendrait-il comme il se l'était promis à s'éloigne d'elle pour la protéger ? Ce simple petit acte lui fit se sentir capable de faire face à lui tout seul à toute une armée Impériale (comme il le faisait toujours d'ailleurs).

" Tu ne t'en tireras pas vivant cette fois ci, sale esclave " fit une nouvelle voix en Huttese et il se retourna pour voir le Dug dont il avait sauvé Jar-Jar le jour d'avant. " Tu n'es que de la chaire à Bantha. "

Anakin le regarda pendant quelques instants, le regard froid et déterminé. Alors c'était donc ça qu'il avait du supporter en tant qu'enfant ? Comparé au reste de sa vie, cet instant lui semblait aussi calme et tranquille qu'une paisible après midi Nubienne.

" On verra bien " riposta t-il en Basic, un petit sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

Il eut un léger picotement d'avertissement de la Force alors que Sébulba s'en allait saboter d'autres modules, probablement surpris du calme et de la détermination du jeune garçon, lui qui s'attendait probablement plus à des insultes en retour à son défi et ses intimidations. S'il avait voulu déconcentrer ce minable et insignifiant concurrent pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, c'était probablement raté mais ce dernier ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il ne finirait pas la course, il ne l'avait jamais finie d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois si serait sa dernière...

Anakin fut étonné de sentir un pincement dans la Force. Certes la course s'annonçait difficile mais avec son expérience et grâce à la Force, il pouvait tout à fait gagner ! La Force était avec lui n'est-ce pas ? Mais il se rappela aussi ses précédentes réflexions dont le poids lui revenait à présent sur les épaules. S'il avait gagné, ça n'avait été rien de moins qu'un miracle de la Force (malgré ses indéniables talents de pilotage). A présent qu'il courait de nouveau, disposant d'un pod de meilleure qualité que la première fois grâces aux quelques améliorations qu'il avait eut le temps de mettre en place, grâce à son expérience de pilote et sa maîtrise de la Force (qu'il lui faudrait utiliser avec précaution étant proche de Qui-Gon), il ne pouvait que gagner n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi se sentait-il tout de même légèrement nerveux ?

Et si cet avertissement signifiait que la Force lui demandait de faire ses preuves, à nouveau ? Qu'elle l'aiderait certes, que son expérience et son pod amélioré lui offrirait un avantage mais que cette fois ci et contrairement à la fois précédente, il ne faudrait pas compter sur exclusivement sur elle, pas en tout cas pour tout faire basculer en cas de situation désespérée ? Qu'il n'y aurait pas de miracle ? Comme si elle contrebalançait en partie son trop plein d'avantages sans pour autant décider de l'handicaper mais juste de l'aider ni plus ni moins que comme dans n'importe quelle situation ?  
Ou était-ce un avertissement d'un danger ? Il avait déjà altéré le cours des événements, il était donc tout à fait possible que les choses ne se déroulent pas comme il le prévoyait. Sébulba surprit de ses deux confrontations pourrait décider de le prendre plus au sérieux comme adversaire et donc se concentrer plus sur lui pour le mettre hors jeu par exemple. Il avait beaucoup trop de possibilités. Il n'arrivait pas à tout voir. La meilleure chose à faire était peut être de ne plus y penser et de se concentrer entièrement sur la course. Et il ne pouvait de toute façon rien y faire. Le commentateur demanda aux coureurs de se mettre en position.

Il jetta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, mal à l'aise, tentant d'ignorer ce sentiment, espérant pouvoir y faire face le temps venu. Il y était parvenu la première fois après tout. Pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas la seconde ? Et cela, si rien d'autre n'avait pas déjà changé, même s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à voir en si peu de temps ce qui pouvait avoir été modifié.

Qui-Gon le souleva pour le placer dans son pod et Anakin tenta de ne pas le dévisager en soupirant. Il était tout à fait capable d'entrer par lui même dans le bolide.

" Tout est bon, Ani ? " demanda le Jedi qui se tenait derrière son véhicule.

Anakin acquiesça.

" Souviens toi de te concentrer sur le moment. Ressens le. Pleinement. Ne pense pas. Fais confiance à tes instincts. " Il lui fallu retenir un nouveau sourire en coin. Si seulement Qui-Gon savait. " Que la Force soit avec toi. "

Il acquiesça de nouveau, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler. Qui-Gon accepta cette réponse et recula tandis qu'Anakin mettait son casque.

Puis il fit quelquechose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et atteint consciemment la Force.

 **xXxX**

Dire que Qui-Gon était surpris au devant de la présence dans la Force d'Anakin serait autant un euphémisme que de qualifier un Hutt de grand désossé. Le garçon ne baissa pas une seule fois ses boucliers, mais atteint la Force comme un professionnel. Un professionnel rouillé certes, mais un professionnel néanmoins.

Il ne parvint pas à masquer la surprise peinte sur sa face tandis qu'il dévisageait Anakin se préparer mentalement pour la course . Un morceau de carbonite commença à s'agiter dans son estomac, semblant s'infiltrer pour le glacer de l'intérieur. A quel point avait-il reçu d'entrainement de la part de cet étranger ? Et qui avait-il été ? Un Jedi ? Un Jedi Noir ? Ou pire encore ? Quelqu'un qui n'était pas du tout affilié ou associé à l'ordre Jedi ? Si Qui-Gon était déjà très intrigué sur ce mystérieux étranger, cela ne fit que renforcer ses craintes et ses interrogations. Il lui faudrait certainement enquêter dessus le temps venu. D'autant plus qu'il y avait des rumeurs d'autres organisations qui touchaient la Force dans les régions inconnues. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention avant mais maintenant... c'était différent.

Oui, définitivement, c'était quelquechose qu'il lui faudrait rapporter au Conseil. Et il doutait qu'ils seraient ravis d'entendre ces nouvelles.

 **xXxXx**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Prochain épisode avec pas mal d'action et je pense même que je vais peut être un peu l'étoffer par rapport à l'original. Après tout ça fait douze chapitre que vous attendez que ça bouge un peu non hein ? ^^**

 **Sinon, voilà qu'Anakin soulève à nouveau des questions chez Qui-Gon ce qui participe encore un peu plus à cliver l'histoire de l'original. Tout ça se passe petit à petit, petit détail par petit détail mais va arriver au final vraiment à mettre en place un univers très différent. Mais on prend son temps ^^**

 **Et j'adore toujours autant voir notre nouveau Anakin évoluer dans cet environnement ! Pas vous ?**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et si c'est le cas (ou pas hein ^^), oubliez pas de laisser une petite (ou une grande soyons fous) review !**

 **A bientôt ! (cette fois ci je donne pas de date je me méfie de moi même haha).**

 **Des modules de courses (ou bien des podracers) et des reviews ;-)**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Une course palpitante

**Salut à tous ! Me revoici pour un épisode très rythmé avec la course que vous attendiez tous !**

 **Merci à _Pims10_ pour avoir laissé une review. Alors les autres, soyez pas timides hein, surtout si vous n'avez jamais encore reviewé, n'hésitez pas à faire un petit coucou si vous avez 30 secondes :-P**

 **Surtout pour ce chapitre qui me tient particulièrement à coeur vu que pratiquement tout est de moi alors si vous avez jamais commenté c'est le moment ;-)**

 **Place à l'action !**

* * *

 **xXxX**

Prenant une grande inspiration, entouré de la Force, le garçon sentit tous ses sens se découpler, ses muscles se tendre, sa concentration augmenter. Que c'était bon de sentir la Force couler dans ses veines à nouveau. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'y était plus immergé aussi profondément. Le départ fut donné. Il appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur. Ça y est, la course débutait.

 **xXxX**

Il avait oublié à quel point il adorait faire la course. En tant que Vador, il avait souvent volé avec son chasseur TIE amélioré de manière semi régulière mais ne l'avait presque jamais fait pour s'amuser. Les Siths ne s'amusaient pas.

Même ce qu'il aimait faire autrefois en tant qu'Anakin Skywalker, il ne le faisait plus après être devenu Vador. Plus de la même façon tout du moins. Alors qu'il aurait pu mêler amusement et devoir, il ne volait que quand il était nécessaire de mener ses troupes au combat lors de la destruction aérienne de bases rebelles. Les seules fois qui auraient pu le plus s'apparenter à du plaisir étaient quand il partait s'entraîner en conditions réelles effectuant d'improbables figures, loopings, virages serrés et autres manœuvres dont lui seul avec l'aide de la Force avait le secret. Mais ces occasions étaient rares et pour le peu de fois où elles surgissaient, il ne les prolongeait qu'au stricte minimum pour garder ses talents de pilotage affûtés et non pour s'amuser. S'amuser. Il avait oublié ce que cela signifiait. Depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, même maintenant, il avait du mal à redécouvrir ce plaisir, d'autant plus en pensant à tout ce qui était en jeu. Il devait gagner.

Encore un pan de sa vie qu'il avait échangé contre du pouvoir. Pouvoir qui ne lui avait de toute façon pas permit de sauver Padmé. Était-il si attiré par le pouvoir ? Il connaissait la réponse à cette question. Cela faillit le rendre malade. Faillit. Rien d'aussi désagréable ne pouvait le perturber tandis qu'il volait.

Et du plaisir, il en prenait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. _Il. Prenait. Du. Plaisir._ L'adrénaline jaillissait dans ses veines, coulait par vagues dans son corps réveillant des sensations oubliées depuis longtemps. Le vent caressait sa face. Le bruit des machines vrombissait dans ses oreilles et l'emplissait d'une étrange joie. A moins que ça ne soit le fait de ressentir de la joie qui lui était étrange. Il n'aurait su dire.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas censé être « fun » non plus mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre tandis qu'il évitait un nouvel obstacle rocheux. Bien que les autres pilotes ne fussent pas mauvais, le seul qui était vraiment un défi de par sa résistance était, bien sûr, le Dug (comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir). Ils ne tardèrent pas à se détacher des autres concurrents après s'être chacun débarrassé de leur opposant direct et évité des tentatives de leurs adversaires de les déstabiliser. Après avoir s'être placé dans le carré de tête, Anakin avait du esquiver par de virtuoses manœuvres (mais rien de trop compliqué pour lui, surtout avec l'aide de la Force, il était encore très loin de ses capacités) un pod qui ne cessait de revenir à la charge espérant le pousser contre un des reliefs rocheux pour l'y faire s'écraser.

Ce fut finalement après quelques secondes d'accrochage et de contre accrochage, d'attaques et contres attaques, d'esquives et contre esquives (tout allait si vite. Ils avaient déjà eu le temps de parcourir plusieurs centaines de mètres dans leur duel), Anakin parvint à tromper son opposant qui avait une nouvelle fois tenté de le pousser contre le mur de pierre. Il se poussa effectuant une pirouette pour passer dans le dos de son adversaire puis vira brutalement à droite. L'autre pod handicapé par son élan poursuivit sa course droit devant, une fraction de seconde supplémentaire, avant de virer désespérément à son tour tout en tentant de freiner. Une fraction de seconde trop tard au vu de la forte explosion qui retentit derrière lui. Anakin ne put empêcher un mauvais sourire de traverser son visage.

Peu de temps après, la première explosion fut suivie d'une deuxième, le Dug s'étant lui aussi débarrassé de son concurrent direct quoi que d'une manière moins subtile. Il l'avait en effet aveuglé avec ses gaz d'échappement avant de balancer de fins boulons explosifs dans le moteur qui avait pris feu avant d'éclater.

Les autres étant déjà relativement loin derrière, il finit par se retrouver en tête à tête avec le Dug. Anakin eut un petit sourire. C'était maintenant que commençait vraiment la course.

C'est alors que s'engagea une folle poursuite chacun essayant de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre ou de le leurrer. Le Dug avait un style de vol plus brutal et ne cessait de revenir à la charge. Anakin répondait vigoureusement à chaque tentative de déstabilisation. Il faillit se faire avoir à plusieurs fois mais parvint systématiquement à se récupérer à temps voire même parfois à infliger quelques petites frayeurs au favori de la course au plus grand plaisir et à la plus grande incrédulité générale. Le suspense et la tension étaient déjà palpables dans les gradins d'où l'on pouvait suivre la course sur des écrans géants. Sébulba volait avec beaucoup de confiance, trop de confiance même pour Anakin qui se doutait bien que le Dug n'avait pas encore révélé tout son attirail de piège.

C'est ainsi que se poursuivit leur duel au corps à corps, ou plutôt au pod à pod. Hormis quelques pièges vicieux du Dug, Anakin ne rencontra pas de réelles difficultés et se sentait relativement confiant. La Force dans laquelle il était pleinement immergé l'aidait à anticiper la plupart des attaques et ses talents de pilotage couplés à son expérience faisaient le reste.

Les tirs des Raideurs Tuskans furent les vrais premiers problèmes qu'il commença à rencontrer.

Il lui fallut un certain temps alors qu'il était plongé dans une intense transe avec la Force pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Il était la seule et unique cible. Sébulba continuait de foncer en ligne droite, nullement perturbé par les tirs puisqu'aucun de ceux si ne lui étaient dirigés. Il aurait presque pu sentir à travers la Force la satisfaction et la moquerie qui émanait de ce dernier et nourrissait sa colère grandissante.

Zigzaguant pour ne pas offrir une trop facile aux tireurs embusqués, il vit son retard sur le leader de la course s'agrandir à chaque instant. La Force l'aidait également à dévier les balles un peu trop bien ajustées à son gout mais il ne parvint pas à toutes les dévier. Soudain, un projectile frappa le flan de son module à son plus grand déplaisir. Bien qu'aucune pièce essentielle n'était touchée, l'énergie cinétique de l'impact l'avait encore dévié de sa trajectoire lui occasionnant toujours un peu plus de retard (et de colère par la même occasion) permettant à Sébulba de s'éloigner encore un peu plus.

Il dû prendre quelques secondes pour démolir la pure rage qui se mit à bouillir en lui. Cela l'énervait toujours profondément mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir ce genre de pensées en ce moment pour deux excellentes raisons. D'une : il avait son compte de Côté Obscur. De deux : il devait vraiment se concentrer.

Le Dug avait mis à profit sa perte de concentration momentanée pour se détacher clairement et laissa tomber quelquechose vers ses moteurs. Anakin sentit une puissante distorsion d'avertissement dans la Force et leva immédiatement la main pour faire dévier l'objet de sa trajectoire. Avoir brusquement relâché les commandes des niveaux de contrôle fit grincer le moteur mettant plus de puissance à droite qu'à gauche et il dévia brutalement de sa course. Si c'était arrivé dans la partie caverneuse de la course, il ne serait plus là pour en témoigner. Jurant en Huttese, il replaça sa main sur le levier et prit une grande inspiration en sentant la Force à nouveau qui lui répondit en lui permettant d'éviter l'immense formation rocheuse bondissant du sable en virant de bord…du mauvais côté !

La Force ne l'avait pourtant pas averti ! Comment était-ce possible ? L'avertissement qu'il avait semblé percevoir peu avant lui revint en mémoire. Oui il aurait dû s'y attendre. S'il devait gagner, il n'y aurait pas de miracle, il l'aurait entièrement mérité et ça ne serait que de son fait. La Force ne l'aiderait pas outre mesure, elle n'était qu'un outil, à lui de la manier de la bonne façon pour forger son destin. Si elle l'avait prévenu des dangers imminents et empêché de se faire transpercer par les balles, écraser contre des rochers (et que parce qu'il en avait fait appel), elle ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il s'écartait de la trajectoire idéale tandis qu'il se concentrait ailleurs. Jusqu'à finir par devoir prendre un détour. C'était soit ça soit finir en bouillie contre un mur qu'il n'aurait pu éviter s'il avait tenté de corriger sa trajectoire. Il n'avait eu qu'un dixième de seconde pour prendre une décision et avait sans doute prise la bonne, autrement la course aurait compté un pilote de moins. Néanmoins s'il était appréciable d'être toujours en lice (et en vie), ça l'était beaucoup moins de constater sans pouvoir rien y faire qu'il se faisait progressivement rattraper par la queue de peloton.

Il était en effet séparé de la piste principale par les formations rocheuses et ne pouvait les rejoindre. Comme deux canyons creusés dans les falaises côte à côte. Sauf qu'il se trouvait actuellement du mauvais côté et qu'il ne pouvait pas y demeurer plus longtemps à moins de perdre encore plus de temps.

Il aperçut enfin une convergence un peu plus loin. Une sorte de grotte à peine assez grande pour laisser passer son pod s'il se positionnait parfaitement qui semblait déboucher du bon côté du canyon quoi qu'il ne pouvait entièrement en être sûr puisqu'une portion lui était masquée. Un risque à prendre. Il n'aurait pas le droit à la moindre erreur, un mètre en dehors de la trajectoire correcte et on pourrait dire adieux à Anakin.

Il vit encore plus loin une autre bifurcation bien plus sûre pour rejoindre la piste sur laquelle se trouvaient ses concurrents dont la moitié déjà environ l'avaient re-dépassé. Le passage était deux fois plus large que le premier et était en ligne droite. L'inconvénient était qu'il se trouvait significativement plus loin. Il jura en décidant de prendre la première option, certes plus risquée mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre trop de temps sur cette piste secondaire qui rallongeait beaucoup trop son parcours à chaque seconde supplémentaire qu'il passait dessus.

Et il parvint finalement à retrouver la voie principale après avoir bien faillit s'écraser dans le noir au terme d'un énième brusque virage dans la grotte dont la Force ne l'avait prévenu qu'à peine à temps.

Remerciant la Force, il corrigea sa trajectoire et se concentra sur le Dug qui avait pris la tête. Anakin avait perdu un bon nombre de place mais ça ne le découragea pas. Il le rattraperait bien assez tôt.

Le deuxième tour se déroula sans trop d'obstacles sérieux les autres pilotes ne faisant pas le poids et les Tuskans ne prenant pas uniquement Anakin comme cible. Le seul instant ou il fut bloqué dans sa remontada incroyable fut en milieu-fin de piste quand il s'engagea dans un tunnel assez étroit qu'il avait évité au premier tour à cause de son erreur. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas doubler, le tunnel était à peine large pour un pod et à la vitesse ou ils allaient, tenter de doubler sans aucune marge de sécurité relevait du suicide déjà qu'il fallait être extrêmement prudent dans les méandres qui serpentaient sous la falaise. Le moindre changement de direction un peu trop brusque, quelques degrés de trop et c'était fini. Prenant son mal en patience, Anakin ne tenta pas le diable et resta sagement derrière son concurrent direct qu'il dépassa allègrement une fois sorti de l'étroit et sinueux tunnel rocheux.

Ce fut vers le début du troisième tour qu'Anakin parvint à rattraper la tête de course. En effet, il avait conçu son pod pour être le plus rapide. Pas forcément le plus sûr ou le plus maniable. Ce dernier commençait déjà à montrer quelques petits signes de faiblesse suite à toutes les contraintes qu'il avait du subir mais Anakin espérait qu'il tiendrait le coup jusqu'à la fin. Après tout, il ne restait plus qu'un tour.

Le Dug n'était visiblement pas content de s'être fait rejoindre. Il lui balança par les ouvertures latérales de son bolide un nombre incalculable d'objets et de pièges plus variés les uns que les autres. Entre les boulons, la suie, des petites grenades explosives, des vis et toutes sortes de pièces, Anakin avait l'impression d'avoir évité ou repoussé tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans un atelier. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de le dépasser, le Dug n'hésitait pas à le bousculer le plus violemment possible pour l'en dissuader et dès qu'Anakin se trouvait en arrière dans sa ligne de mire, il se faisait un malin plaisir de freiner légèrement pour percuter l'avant de son pod.

N'importe quel pilote même exceptionnellement doué n'aurait pas résisté plus de trente secondes face à ce déluge d'assaut furieux et même souvent assez déloyal. Mais Anakin n'était pas n'importe quel autre pilote.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas particulièrement inquiet. _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la Force,_ se dit-il. Ce fut en approchant du Canyon de Beggar qu'il parvint à dépasser son adversaire au terme d'un accrochage particulièrement violent qui fit fortement grincer les joints de son pod. Heureusement qu'il avait pris soin de tous les ressouder un par un par e qu'il n'était pas sûr que l'ancien modèle aurait tenu le coup. D'ailleurs il n'était toujours pas sûr que son modèle actuel résiste suffisamment longtemps au vu des étincelles commençant à luire dans ses moteurs et aux vibrations de plus en plus intense après chaque collision qu'émettait l'appareil.

L'entrée du Canyon lui offrit la parfaite ouverture. Il se dégagea brutalement du contact avec le Dug et poussa la manette des gaz de toutes ses forces causant une accélération soudaine couplée à un rugissement de protestation du module. Il dépassa immédiatement le Dug.

Et c'est ainsi que se poursuivit la course. Anakin en tête avec un Sebulba furieux sur ses talons tentant par tous les moyens (légaux ou non) de reprendre la tête mais sans grand succès. Tout à coup, le garçon senti un avertissement dans la Force et vira brutalement à droite pour voir une décharge d'énergie le frôler ou plutôt froler ses coupleurs thermiques. Il jeta un regard énervé au Dug tenant un blaster qui l'observait d'un œil mi satisfait mi frustré d'avoir raté son coup. Sebulba n'avait donc pas encore dévoilé tout son attirail. Étrange, il n'en avait pourtant pas usé la première fois pensa Anakin. Peut être n'en avait-il tout simplement pas eu le temps. Anakin se prépara à une nouvelle salve mais rien ne vint.

 **XxXx**

Ce que le jeune Skywalker ne savait pas, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un blaster conventionnel pouvant tirer en rafale mais d'une arme délivrant une inroyable quantité d'énergie visant à la transmettre à sa cible. D'où un délai de recharge de deux minutes entre chaque tirs. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment causer de dégâts physiques mais permettait plutôt de créer une surchauffe moteur. Mais pas de dégats matériels visibles lors de l'inspection d'après course. Simple. Basique. Et puis, si Anakin était victime d'une panne pendant la course l'amenant à perdre le contrôle de son véhicule pour finir en confettis, ce n'était tout de même pas la faute de Sebulba si ? De plus si le garçon était vraiment talentueux, il parviendrait peut être même à s'en tirer vivant bien qu'ayant perdu toute chance de victoire. Le Dug n'avait pas prévu d'utiliser cette arme de secours, son plan X en quelques sortes mais cet insolent humain ne lui avait guère laissé le choix. Tirer directement sur ses adversaires était formellement interdit d'après le règlement mais pas les accidents. Et dans la Boonta Eve, un accident était si vite arrivé n'est ce pas ? Quel dommage...

Un voyant vert indiqua au Dug que le blaster était prêt à faire feu. Cette fois-ci ce petit arrogant ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'une tronçon assez compliqué ce qui distrairait probablement un peu l'humain. Il empoigna l'arme, visa avec attention et tira...et manqua de nouveau sa cible de quelques centimètres. Mais comment le garçon avait-il fait pour éviter son tir à nouveau ? C'était comme s'il avait su à quel moment exact il avait fallu effectuer sa manœuvre d'esquive pour réussir successivement à éviter le tir et à ne pas foncer dans le mur de roche se faisant. Le Dug avait pourtant choisit un virage assez compliqué et avait même légèrement ralenti pour optimiser ses chances. Bouillonnant d'une rage à peine contenue, il poussa à fond les manettes pour ne pas perdre plus de terrain se rapprochant de nouveau de sa cible mais aussi de la ligne d'arrivée. Il manqua sa troisième tentative de la même façon que les deux précédentes, le garçon ayant effectué un grand écart tout en inclinant son pod pour éviter le tir puis se rétabli magistralement évitant de se crasher de peu dans le prochain tournant bien que frôlant la paroi. Il avait là une ouverture pour le doubler ! Sauf que ça lui était complètement impossible étant donné qu'il avait du à nouveau ralentir pour ne pas finir lui même dans le décor si bien qu'en un battement d'œil, l'espace se referma et il ne put que jurer.  
Cette vision d'un nouveau sauvetage spectaculaire ne fit qu'accroître encore plus sa colère. Furieux, il réalisa que le temps jouait contre lui. On était en effet déjà vers la mi-fin parcours du troisième et dernier tour. Si le garçon continuait à éviter ses tirs par on ne sait quel miracle, la victoire semblait assez dure à acquérir bien qu'il lui restait encore un ou deux tours dans son sac. A cette pensée, l'inquiétude se mêla à la colère. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que quelquechose allait tout changer. Cette fois ci il en était sûr, le garçon ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Et tout le talent du monde ne pourrait pas le sauver. Le Dug s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin...

 **XxXxX**

Anakin était parvenu jusqu'ici à éviter tous les tirs vicieux de son concurrent direct. Mais pour encore combien de temps ? L'énergie de concentration que cela lui nécessitait était tout simplement prodigieuse. Déjà de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front bien que rapidement emportée par le vent qui lui hurlait au visage sous l'effet de la vitesse. Parvenir à esquiver les amas d'énergie que lui balançait le Dug sans perdre le contrôle de son pod s'avérait particulièrement difficile. S'il n'avait pas eu la Force pour l'aider en lui disant à quel exact moment il fallait virer à droite ou à gauche, cela ferait déjà bien longtemps qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde. Un troisième avertissement résonna dans la Force et immédiatement le garçon braqua à droite tout en inclinant son pod de plusieurs degré et sentit la chaleur de la troisième décharge le manquer de peu. A peine le temps de soupirer de soulagement qu'il du se lancer dans une manœuvre désespérée pour rétablir le contrôle de son module et ne pas manquer le prochain tournant. A croire que le Dug faisait exprès d'attendre les pire moments pour attaquer. Poussant à fond sur les commandes il parvint à rétablir une inclinaison plus ou moins horizontale ce qui lui permit d'effectuer le virage en frôlant la paroi.

Émergeant d'un feu d'artifice d'étincelles, Anakin se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir ainsi indéfiniment. Il avait remarqué que la cadence des tirs ennemis était assez régulière. Toutes les deux à trois minutes environ la variabilité dans le temps dépendant de l'endroit qui serait pour lui le plus compliqué à gérer. Il fallait qu'il se tienne près pour la prochaine attaque. Allez courage il pouvait le faire ! Plus que le grand canyon à passer suivi d'un défilé aux virages successifs compliqués mais rien d'insurmontable. Venait ensuite la grotte qui l'avait retardé au tour précédent l'empêchant de doubler ses concurrents et enfin une grande ligne droite. Il avait toutes ses chances s'il restait concentré. Ne pas se déconcentrer, rester pleinement ouvert à la Force et tout ne pouvait que bien se passer !

C'est à cet instant que la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

Il avait négligé un paramètre. Un élément. Une toute petite donnée mais une donnée essentielle.

Il était fichu. Comment éviter l'inévitable ? Arrêter l'inarrêtable ?

C'était tout simplement impossible.

Il allait devoir empêcher l'inempêchable.

Le seul petit soucis, c'était qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment comment...

Oh non !

C'est à ce moment qu'il prit pleinement conscience que le temps jouait contre lui. Dans trois minutes s'il ne faisait rien, il était mort.

...

Anakin avait un choix simple à faire. Si simple et si compliqué à la fois.

Soit il abandonnait maintenant et signait sa défaite. Soit il continuait et fonçait tête baissée vers sa fin. Anakin avait négligé un petit détail. Ce petit détail c'était la grotte. Non pas qu'elle lui poserait un problème en temps normal. Certes elle l'avait empêché de doubler ses concurrents au tour précédent mais ça ne lui avait pas posé de soucis en particulier puisqu'il avait sagement attendu de la terminer pour dépasser tout le monde. Sauf qu'il n'allait pas avoir le choix cette fois-ci. Le passage était si étroit qu'il ne donnait pas le moindre droit à l'erreur et qu'un seul écart allait lui être fatal à coup sûr.

Comment allait-il pouvoir éviter le tir du Dug dans ces conditions ?

Il était mal. Très mal même.

D'autant plus que le plafond était assez bas ce qui l'empêcherait d'incliner son pod autant qu'il le souhaiterait pour éviter le concentré d'énergie. S'il voulait éviter le tir, il allait non seulement falloir être bon au centième de fraction de seconde près et au micron près. Il n'avait tout simplement pas la place pour une vrai esquive. Ni verticalement ni horizontalement. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, il faudrait ensuite qu'il parvienne à garder le contrôle de son pod au millimètre près durant toute la manœuvre pour ne pas s'écraser...ce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de faire les dernières fois.

C'était un exploit tout simplement impossible à réaliser. Même pour Anakin.

Il avait donc deux options. Lâcher prise ou foncer. Anakin choisit la seconde.

 _2 minutes et 30 secondes plus tard..._

Ça y était. Le moment décisif s'approchait. L'entrée de la grotte tant redoutée était en vue. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blond était parvenu sans trop d'encombre à passer les derniers pièges de la courses et à empêcher Sebulba de prendre l'ascendant dans leur duel à mort. La beauté du sport pensa t-il imaginant les cris de joies des spectateurs qui en avaient eu pour leur argent. Bien sûr le Dug n'était pas stupide et avait attendu des instants où ils n'étaient pas sous le feu des projecteurs pour tirer. La foule amatrice de sport devait être en train de se régaler du spectacle qu'offraient les deux concurrents. Quoi qu'à cet instant le terme d'ennemi serait plus approprié. Des ennemis se défiant dans un sport mortel. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Il pouvait sentir à travers la Force l'anticipation du Dug et sa joie d'arriver enfin à un moment crucial où tout pouvait basculer. Après tout les pièges qu'Anakin avait évité, toutes les tentatives auxquelles il avait échappé, il n'allait quand même pas se laisser battre par cet adversaire si insignifiant. Cette pensée ne fit qu'accroître encore un peu plus sa colère qui bouillonnait froidement en lui. Dire que ça lui serait si facile d'écraser ce stupide insecte. Il ne réalisait même pas qu'il tenait sa vie entre ses mains l'imbécile. Sauf qu'Anakin ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'user de ce pouvoir. Pas avec un Jedi (et pas n'importe lequel de surcroît) à quelques kilomètres et un seigneur Sith incroyablement sensible dans la Force qui lui non plus ne manquerait pas de percevoir cette décharge d'énergie dans la Force.

Ravalant sa colère, Anakin s'obligea à se concentrer de nouveau pleinement sur la course et à s'immerger au plus profond de la Force. Il venait tout juste d'entrer dans le tunnel. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit le tir arriver avant même que le coup de feu soit donné.

Anakin sut instantanément qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de l'éviter.

...

Ce fut à ce moment que tout s'arrêta. La Force brillait de mille feux. Il pouvait la sentir couler en lui, vivre pleinement, l'illuminer de l'intérieur. Tout autour de lui s'était terni. Certes la grotte était assez sombre mais il y persistait encore suffisamment de lumière pour y voir en tant normal. Mais à cet instant, il n'y avait plus que lui et le Dug. Ce dernier tenait son blaster résolument pointé vers le pod d'Anakin avec un rictus de contentement qui agaça encore un peu plus le garçon. De quel droit cet alien prenait autant de plaisir. D'autant plus qu'Anakin ou plutôt Vador avait été plus habitué à voir la peur dans le regard de ces ennemis qu'autre chose.

Il vit un trait d'énergie sortir à lente allure du blaster. C'est alors qu'il comprit que le temps s'était seulement ralenti. Son pod avançait toujours, mais à vitesse extrêmement réduite. Tout comme celui de Sebulba et le tir d'énergie sortant peu à peu de l'arme.

Il vit aussi son pod, les parois du tunnel, le pod de Sebulba, son arme et le Dug lui même briller d'énergie dans la Force. Comme s'il pouvait voir les Midi-Chloriens dans chaque élément, leur force vitale dans la Force. Il pouvait la sentir, il pouvait presque la toucher. Fermant le poing et concentrant dans ce geste toute sa volonté en lien avec la Force, il éteint celle de l'arme qui surchauffa plus qu'après un tir habituel et commença à fondre. C'était si facile pensa Anakin. Si simple. Il n'avait qu'un geste à faire, une pensée et il pouvait souffler la petite flamme vitale du Dug. Il le méritait après tout n'est-ce pas ? N'avait-il pas eu l'imprudence de s'en prendre à lui ? De vouloir le tuer ? Lâchement et sans honneur par dessus le marché ! A cet pensée la colère le submergea mais pas totalement encore. Il s'en servit pour tenter de souffler à jamais la petite flamme intérieure de son ennemi. Sans y parvenir ! Il réalisa au milieu de sa colère que ça ne suffisait pas. Qu'il était toujours en train de se retenir. Qu'il n'était pas encore totalement plongé dans la colère. Il lui fallait plus de conflits ! Plus d'émotions ! Plus de passion ! Plus de puissance ! Plus de pouvoir ! Plus de colère !

A cet instant, il réalisa avec horreur qu'il replongeait du côté Obscur. Qu'il agissait exactement de la façon dont il ne fallait pas ! La seule chose qui l'avait peut être totalement empêché de basculer avait été sans nul doute le peu de paix intérieur qu'il avait retrouvé grâce à ses réflexions et méditations des semaines précédentes ainsi que l'amour inconditionnel de sa mère qui l'avait tant apaisé.

Il se reprit et écarta avec peine ses sentiments. Il y avait toujours le tir à éviter. Tout se déroulant lentement, il se sentit prendre les bonnes décisions à la nanoseconde près se positionnant au micron près au millième degré d'inclinaison pour se placer dans la meilleur position possible. Qui n'était pas encore suffisante pour éviter totalement le tir ce qu'il remarqua avec horreur. Il allait quand même se faire frapper par au moins quarante pourcent du rayon avec l'issue inévitable qui s'en suivrait.

Sans réfléchir Anakin se vit tendre la main et entrer en contact avec une partie du tir qui termina sa course absorbé dans sa paume. Il n'aurait su dire comment il avait réalisé cet exploit. Il n'avait tout simplement pas réfléchit et agit d'instinct. Il s'agissait d'une très ancienne technique Jedi veille de millénaires que plus personnes n'était capable de réaliser ou presque de ces jours et qui nécessitait une concentration et une paix intérieur prodigieuse.

Anakin songea mi amusé mi inquiet à quel point il était capable de passer vite d'un extrême à un autre dans l'échelle des émotions.

Puis brusquement le temps ré-accéléra et Anakin se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard hors de la grotte.

 **xXxX**

A ce moment, il savait qu'il avait la course dans la poche. Ou il l'aurait eu si son engin n'avait pas pris feu durant la dernière partie du tour. Ça lui rappela des souvenirs de la première course et un étrange sentiment de _déjà vu_ qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer tout le weekend s'installa. Bien sûr ce n'était que _maintenant_ qu'il se souvenait d'avoir eu ce petit problème. Cela ne lui prit qu'un court instant pour corriger le souci technique et transférer le peu de carburant qui lui restait après tous les détours supplémentaires (encore un ennui supplémentaire à gérer comme s'il n'en avait pas assez). Mais ces courts instants lui coûtèrent cher.

Lors de la chronologie originale, le Dug s'était désintéressé de lui après avoir vu son le moteur d'Anakin fumer et perdre de la vitesse. L'autre coureur l'avait alors cru éliminé et avait poursuivi au lieu de tenter de saboter encore un peu plus le pod d'Anakin. Ce dernier avait beau être plus robuste que l'original, l'avait assez prit beaucoup plus de dommages. Et cette fois ci, comme Anakin venait tout juste de régler le problème, le Dug se plaça juste derrière lui.

Il sentit tout juste temps l'avertissement qui se propageait dans la Force et se poussa sur le côté évitant de peu à coup qui l'aurait sans aucun doute mis hors course et probablement tué. Imperturbable, il se replaça sur la piste rattrapant sans mal l'autre pod plus large que le sien.

Il se souvenait à présent de comment la course s'était terminée a première fois. Le Dug avait tenté de le frapper une nouvelle fois pour le mettre hors course, et leurs pods s'étaient accrochés. Anakin était parvenu à se dégager en laissant l'Alien en arrière. Si les choses se passaient de la même façon cette fois ci, l'autre coureur devrait survivre.

' Devrait '. Mais ce n'était pas du tout sûr.

Un élan de colère obscurci ses pensées. Avait-il envie que cette ordure survive de toute façon ? Elle avait bien failli le tuer et y avait pris du plaisir. Il l'avait menacé avant la course et n'hésiterait pas à le tuer si ça lui procurait l'occasion de gagner la course. Le mettre hors-jeu, définitivement, ne serait-il pas rendre un service aux autres d'ailleurs ?  
Ou peut-être qu'il devait tout simplement laisser les choses se dérouler et advienne que pourra ?

C'est alors qu'une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait furieusement à ce qu'aurait pu dire Obi Wan le poussa à revenir sur sa précédente décision et lui dit qu'il ne devait pas prendre de risque inutile avec la vie de l'autre. Toute vie était précieuse après tout. Même celle d'un Dug intimidant.

Ce ne fut cependant pas cette pensée qui lui fit revenir sur sa décision. S'il voulait tuer le Dug ou l'abandonner à son sort, ça lui aurait causé une nouvelle prise de risque inutile. Mieux valait s'assurer de remporter la course et se concentrer sur ce « simple » objectif.

Anakin lui fit un assez grand salut de provocation tandis qu'il poussa l'accélérateur pour revenir au niveau du Dug et commença à le dépasser. Le Dug n'était d'accord ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre et vira pour bloquer Anakin. Sauf qu'il s'y était attendu. Au dernier moment, il tira en arrière la manette, juste légèrement et regarda l'alien surpris sortir du champ de course.

Incapable de retenir son sourire, il poussa à fond son moteur malgré les protestations de plus en plus violentes de ce dernier couplée à des vibrations de plus en plus fortes du bolide. Il fonça vers la ligne d'arrivée pour la croiser à toute vitesse prenant ainsi la première place... pour la seconde fois.

Volonté de la Force ou pas, il aimait toujours autant gagner. Tout ne s'était peut être pas déroulé comme prévu, mais cela importait peu à présent. Il l'avait fait ! A nouveau ! Et c'était entièrement mérité.

 **xXxX**

Il avait fait quelques heureux ce jour ci. Et d'autres un peu moins. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il gagne et beaucoup de parieurs en étaient pour leurs frais. Dont un certain Watto qui devait très certainement bouillir de rage devant le résultat ce qui ne fit qu'élargir un peu plus le sourire d'Anakin.

Descendant de son pod pour aller rejoindre un bon nombre de personnes de toutes les espèces qui sortaient des gradins pour le féliciter, Anakin sentit que la Force lui hurlait de s'éloigner immédiatement. Il n'eut le temps que de faire que quelques pas pour se mettre à l'abri (de quoi ?) que le pod explosa ayant probablement atteint la limite de son endurance après une course trop dure pour ce dernier. Instinctivement le petit garçon leva les bras pour se protéger et ferma les yeux.

Il ne vit pas son module se faire projeter plusieurs mètres plus loin. Les spectateurs autour eux ne virent qu'une immense explosion. Mais un Jedi sentit parfaitement tout ce qu'il se passait ce qui ne le conduirait qu'à se poser encore plus de questions plus tard. D'autant plus qu'il avait cru percevoir de violentes émotions dans la Force durant la course sans trop savoir non plus d'où elles venaient.

Anakin se releva pour aller saluer la foule qui s'était remis à l'applaudir bien vite le premier moment de stupeur passé. Qui-Gon le souleva même pour le porter sur ses épaules en retournant vers le hangar. Malgré son doux mépris tout neuf envers l'homme, il réalisa que ça ne le dérangeait pas de saluer la foule qui l'applaudissait joyeusement. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un humain (de neufs ans de surcroît) remportait une course de module. Ça n'était jamais arrivé d'ailleurs. Et on n'était pas sûr que ça arrive de nouveau. Tout le monde sentait qu'ils avaient assisté à une performance remarquable dont on reparlerait pendant un bon moment.

Si gagner lui faisait plaisir, voir autant de faces souriantes dans cette ambiance euphorique n'en était encore que meilleur.

 **XxXxX**

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour le coup j'ai inventé presque tout le chapitre, l'original étant beaucoup plus court. Mais je me suis dit que rajouter un peu plus d'action ne pouvait être qu'agréable à lire ! Du coup petits chanceux vous avez eu le droit à pratiquement deux chapitres (d'assez bonne longueur en plus haha) en un vu la taille de celui-ci haha. J'espère que c'était réussi et j'attends vraiment vos retours avec impatience !**

 **Vous avez surement remarqué qu'Anakin n'a pas calé au début puisqu'il avait bien pris soin de vérifier que ça ne serait pas le cas quand il avait amélioré son pod.**

* * *

 **Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ça vous plait tout autant que moi !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis sur l'histoire en général jusqu'ici ou sur ce chapitre !  
C'est un peu comme une récompense pour moi de lire vos messages et de voir que l'histoire continue à intéresser du monde hein !**

* * *

 **A bientôt !**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Les Adieux ?

**Salut à tous !**

 **Merciiii pour toutes vos reviews ça fait chaud au cœur et ça m'a motivé à fond pour vous sortir un chapitre (moyennement court) cette semaine alors que je n'avais pas prévu de le faire avant la semaine prochaine, parce qu'entre mes cours et mon stage je suis assez occupé. Mais tout votre enthousiasme m'a reboosté et me voici ! Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long sans attendre des records non plus.**

* * *

 **Merci donc à _Adalas, Pims10, LuunaCrasy et Gaetan23_ (ça fait plaisir de voir de nouveaux pseudos ;-) ),** **_Egwene_ et _Akalour_ . Merci à Gaetan pour le follow et le fav ainsi qu'à ****Egwene Al' Vere pour le fav. C'est vous qui me poussez à continuer cette semaine ! :D**

* * *

 **RAR**

 ** _Akalour_ : Merci de la review, je suis pas tout à fait d'accord, je dirai plutôt que c'est après ce chapitre que va s'ouvrir une nouvelle séquence inattendue peut être haha et pas de soucis pour ta demande sur le logiciel de traduction (moi j'utilisais google trad mais j'ai abandonné tellement le rendu était médiocre, c'était plus agréable de lire en anglais (c'est pour dire !)). Par contre tant que tu n'as pas de compte avoir possibilité qu'on t'envoi des messages, je suis pas sûr que tu aies une réponse de sitôt :-P**

 ** _Egwene_ : merci à toi pour la review, en espérant que la suite te plaise autant**

* * *

 **Et maintenant place au chapitre qui conclue un peu cette première partie, en espérant que la fin ne vous laissera pas trop...sur votre faim mouhaha !**

* * *

Tous les pods étaient retournés à présent dans le hangar attendant d'être récupérés par leur propriétaire. Tous les pods ? Non, pas tous les pods pour la simple raison que l'un d'entre eux n'existait plus, réduit en pièce détachées par une explosion. Mais au vu de la performance de la nouvelle célébrité locale, il ne faisait aucun doute que les collectionneurs se les arracheraient à prix d'or. (Accessoirement, il manquait aussi les pods de ceux qui avaient osé se mettre en travers du Dug ou d'Anakin. Réflexion faite, il manquait aussi leurs propriétaires).

Qui-Gon ne l'avait déposé quelques instants au sol que déjà se précipitait un Gungan surexcité bondissant autour du jeune garçon

« Bon'ne course Ani ! »

Il n'admettrai jamais qu'il avait souri à Jar Jar, même si ça n'avait été qu'une seule fois. S'étant à peine remis de la démonstration de joie quelque peu excessive, il fut de suite attrapé par Padmé dans une longue étreinte. Il espéra qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était raidit, mais il finit par se relâcher au bout de quelques instants profitant de ce qui serait probablement le seul contact rapproché qu'il aurait avec elle dans cette nouvelle chronologie.

« On te doit tout » s'exclama-t-elle reconnaissante avant de se retirer pour laisser sa mère s'agenouiller pour planter un bisou sur sa joue encore assez sale de poussière, de cambouis et d'huile moteur. « Tu as apporté l'espoir à ceux qui n'en avaient aucun. Je suis si fière de toi ». es doigts calleux caressèrent ses cheveux blonds et elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Il était sur que n'importe quel autre enfant de la galaxie aurait eu un mouvement de recul de gêne mais il n'en eut pas. Il continua simplement à sourire en lui rendant son câlin.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit ainsi. Juste heureux d'être là, vivant. Il ne se rendit pas compte que ce n'était pas tant du à la victoire qu'au fait d'avoir pu aider ceux qui avaient compté sur lui.

Bien sûr, la course qu'il aimait tant avait un rôle dans sa merveilleuse humeur.

 **xXxX**

Les amis esclaves d'Anakin avaient voulu célébrer sa victoire. Il prit le temps d'associer chaque nom à un visage et de s'en souvenir tandis qu'ils marchaient avec entrain au milieu d'un joyeux brouhaha vers la boutique la plus proche. Anakin jura silencieusement qu'il reviendrait pour eux cette fois-ci. Ils participèrent tous pour lui payer sa boisson préférée (en tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient) alors que Qui-Gon prit l'hyperdrive pour le ramener au vaisseau.

Tout se passait bien et c'est qu'il fallut bien sûr que quelqu'un vienne gâcher la fête. Greedo, un ami de Walds l'accusa d'avoir triché. Il avait frappé l'autre garçon dans sa vie précédente et s'était ensuite mis au milieu d'une assez sale bagarre. Cette fois-ci, il se contenta de regarder le garçon à la peau verte avec une expression neutre. Il avait inconsciemment placé ses mains derrière son dos et s'était approché de ce dernier.

« Tu viens de dire que j'ai triché c'est ça ? »

« Oui » l'accusa Greedo.

« Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais ya absolument aucune chance qu'un humain, encore moins qu'un garçon comme toi, puisse remporter la course sans tricherie… » Le garçon recula de quelques pas se dégonflant alors qu'Anakin s'approchait.

« Je n'ai rien fait de la sorte » affirma-t-il calmement. « Et à moins que tu aies la preuve de ce que tu avances, je te suggère de garder tes remarques pour toi et toi seul. »

Greedo se figea durant un instant. Puis Anakin le vit serrer les poings. « Tu me fais pas peur ! » s'écria-t-il et lança son poing en avant.

Qui fit stoppé par un autre bien plus large.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Qui-Gon, désapprouvant les deux garçons du regard.

« Il m'a accusé d'avoir triché » dit Anakin d'une voix calme.

« Et ce fut le cas ? »

Anakin se vit en train de rouler des yeux en soupirant et du se contraindre à arrêter. Obi-aurait choisi une autre façon de se sortir de cette situation, et l'aurait sans doute mieux réussi.

« Non ».

Qui-Gon se retourna vers le Rodian. « Et tu penses que oui ? »

« Oui ! »

Avant même que Qui-Gon puisse ouvrir la bouche, Anakin le coupa. « Je connais la vérité, et tu n'as aucune preuve. Bonne journée ». Il laissa sur place un Qui-Gon médusé, ne s'attendant probablement pas à une réaction aussi…mature.

Etonnamment, la situation ne l'avait pas tellement mis en colère. Pas autant qu'il aurait cru et que ça aurait du tout du moins. En réalité, il se sentait plus blessé qu'autre chose par les paroles de Greedo. N'avaient-ils pas été amis ? Pourquoi cette jalousie soudaine ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement se réjouir de la victoire d'Anakin ?

Il dépassa Kitster puis s'arrêta, se retournant pour le regarder. Il ne l'avait pas fait avant et il regrettait de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à son meilleur ami. Ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire, il resta planté là pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire.

« Tu m'as toujours encouragé, même quand tu n'y croyais pas. Merci. »

« De…de rien » fit Kitster, secoué par ce qu'avait dit Anakin.

Sans aucun autre mot, Anakin se retourna et s'en alla, Qui-Gon à ses côtés.

 **xXxXx**

Les soleils étaient déjà à mi-chemin dans leur descente qu'Anakin et Qui-Gon étaient déjà sur le chemin de la résidence des Skywalkers. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'échoppe de Watto pour la dernière fois afin que Qui-Gon puisse acquérir le boitier commandant l'émetteur à esclave d'Anakin. Ce dernier voletait en rond, grognant de frustration et bleuit de frustration en les apercevant.

« Toi ! » dit-il en dévisageant Anakin. Puis il se tourna vers Qui-Gon. « Le garçon n'aurait pas du gagner cette course, c'était impossible ! Vous avez triché ! ».

Qui-Gon haussa un sourcil.

« Et tu peux le prouver n'est-ce pas ? Car dans le cas contraire je me sentirai insulté par ces fausses accusations ». Le Toydarien sembla devenir encore plus bleu qu'un isntant auparavant, bouillant de frustration.

« Bien bien, mais si jamais je découvre quoi que ce soit ». Puis il entraina Qui-Gon dans l'arrière boutique. Anakin les entendit discuter de la libération de Shmi. Qui-Gon offrit le prix de l'argent gagné grâce aux quelques morceaux restant du pod. Ceux-ci avaient été vendus pour une petite fortune tout de même. Mais Watto n'en avait que faire, demandant un prix impossiblement élevé et faisant signe au Jedi de partir pour ne jamais revenir.

Anakin sentit une petite part de son ressentiment envers le vieil homme s'estomper (un peu). Il avait vraiment tenté de les libérer tous les deux. Et il appréciait sincèrement cet effort.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient vers sa maison, Qui-Gon donna l'argent à Anakin. « C'est à toi. »

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence pendant encore quelques instants.

« Merci » dit doucement Anakin.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Qui-Gon en feignant l'ignorance.

Anakin secoua la tête. « Pour avoir tenté de libérer ma mère. »

Qui-Gon leva les yeux, pensif. Anakin eut l'impression qu'il avait déjà vu cette expression un bon nombre de fois sur ce visage.

« De rien, mon jeune ami. »

Passant la porte, il passa la porte pour se diriger vers le petit bureau de sa mère pour y déposer l'argent. Shmi leva les yeux pour le regarder, puis les baissa vers la pile d'argent et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Qui-Gon a vendu ce qu'il restait du pod » dit Anakin avec douceur. « Ce…n'est pas assez paour te lbérer, mais ça pourra aider pour, un jour. »

« Me libérer ? » s'interrogea t-elle en le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« Qui-Gon » eut un petit rire. « On dirait que vous avez découvert ma surprise. »

Shmi tourna son regard vers lui. « Surprise ? Quelle surprise ? »

« Anakin est libre ».

Il tenta d'ignorer le gout amer qu'il avait dans la bouche en entendant ces motd, il tenta vraiment. La vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais été libre. Il avait toujours eu un « maître ». Peut-être était-ce la raison qui l'avait tant poussé à se rebeller, défiant sans cesse Obi-Wan. L'Empereur, quant à lui, ne l'aurait jamais toléré, car sinon, il l'aurait été tout autant.

Shmi eut un hoquet de surprise et mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête avec tristesse. Anakin fit de même, ne regardant pas en haut.

« Allez-vous le prendre avec vous ? Va-t-il devenir un Jedi ? »

Et il dut cacher sa grimace.

« Oui, » dit tranquillement Qui-Gon, pliant ses mains devant lui. « Notre rencontre n'était pas une coïncidence. Rien n'arrive par accident. »

La petite guerre intérieure qu'il avait perçu chez sa mère le jour précédent explosa d'un coup. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser s'en aller, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il reste. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte, mais ne voulait pas non plus qu'il n'ait pas d'avenir. Ces deux émotions conflictuelles se livraient à présent une bataille furieuse en elle, mélés à une touche de dépressions. Deux émotions si contradictoires et pourtant si proches l'une de l'autre, toutes deux cimentées par l'amour immense qu'elle lui portait et son désir qu'il puisse avoir le meilleur avenir possible.

Il avait bien sûr été triste de partir la dernière fois, il avait bien sur sentit à quel point ça avait été difficile pour sa mère, à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais pas avec autant de précision. Pas de façon aussi nette, aveuglante.

Elle avait déjà pris la décision de le laisser s'en aller s'il le souhaitait.

Le problème étant, qu'à ce moment, il ne voulait rien d'autre de plus que de rester avec elle et vivre en paix. Mais il savait qu'il regretterait ce choix dans le futur. Il y avait tant et tant pensé depuis l'arrivée de Qui-Gon. Mais ça ne rendait pas cette décision plus facile à prendre, bien que sachant sa nécessité. Ce qui ne l'encouragea pas vraiment à accélérer sa prise de décision. Il resta silencieux, le regard fixé sur le bureau.

Etait-il vraiment en train de penser à nouveau qu'il pouvait rester avec sa mère et se débrouiller ? Laisser les choses se dérouler pour vivre une vie paisible ? Ou bien tout simplement voir et attendre ? Remettre à plus tard les choses difficiles ? Pourquoi pas après tout ! Sauf que non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il s'était déjà déroulé le scénario sur le long terme intérieurement et l'avait passé en revue à de nombreuses reprises. Mais ça ne demandait qu'une seule phrase. Une simple phrase pour choisir cette voix. Il hésita, balançant d'un côté comme de l'autre. Avait-il réellement envie de se lancer de nouveau dans cette aventure ? De quitter sa mère ? Pas vraiment non. Pourtant il devrait. Rationnellement parlant, logiquement. Mais à ce moment précis, il était loin d'être guidé par la logique…

Il prit une grande inspiration, levant la tête pour regarder successivement sa mère puis Qui-Gon avant de se mettre à parler.

* * *

 **Et voilàaaaa haha. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop hein ^^ Un peu de suspens entre deux chapitre ça peut pas faire de mal si ? _*fuit sous les huées et les tomates des lecteurs*_** **Bon bon d'accord, je m'excuse, je m'excuse**

 **A votre avis que va t-il se passer maintenant ?**

 **A la prochaine ! (à priori dimanche prochain si j'arrive à me motiver mais ya pas de raison n'est-ce pas ;-) et puis je vais pas vous laisser trop longtemps dans le suspens n'est-ce pas hein )**


	15. Chapitre 14 : Le choix

**Hello à tous**

 **Merci de toutes vos reviews, favorites et follows !**

 _ **Lea,**_ _ **anakinstarwars44, Egwene Al' Vere, Pims10, Gaetan 23, MISSLouna22**_ **pour les rewiews et** _ **Silveur LuunaCrazy,**_ _ **PrekDeva,**_ **pour le favorite** _ **et MISSLouna22,**_ _ **PrekDeva**_ **pour le follow.**

 **En espérant continuer à vous revoir !**

 **Je suis désolé pour l'attente entreles deux derniers chapitres (pour cause d'examen). Je pense que je donnerai plus trop de délai (ou en tout cas si j'en donne je ne suis pas sûr de les tenir mais c'est promis je finirai cette histoire) et je m'excuse pour le temps plus long que prévu entre les deux updates. Mais vous m'avez à fond motivé pour que je vous face ce chapitre sitôt l'exam fini !**

* * *

 **Par rapport à vos reviews deux choses :**

 **\- d'une j'espère que ce chapitre vous explicitera un peu le pourquoi du choix d'Anakin vis-à-vis de lui et de Qui-Gon (que vous ayiez deviné ou pas).**

 **\- Et sinon suite à un commentaire, je pense que je vais modifier la façon dont Anakin se rend compte que Padmé ne l'a pas trahie. C'est un peu trop soudain je trouve en effet donc je vais surement rajouter un deux petits paragraphes dans des chapitres précédents et allonger un peu le temps de prise de conscience car ça me semble en effet logique que la révélation ne tombe pas aussi rapidement**

 **Si jamais vous avez d'autres remarques ou idées n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !**

 **Sur ce bon chapitre !**

* * *

 **Coruscant**

 **Temple Jedi**

La journée avait été longue mais productive. Comme d'habitude. Une petite créature verte était dans une pièce assise en tailleur plongée dans une profonde méditation. La journée avait été longue en effet. Comme d'habitude, il avait donné des leçons à jeunes initiés pour les élever vers la voie des Jedi, sa canne avait d'ailleurs bien servie. Comme d'habitude il avait vu les autres membres du Conseil en séance dans le cœur du temple Jedi. Et comme d'habitude, il était connecté au plus près de la Force lors de sa séance de méditation quotidienne.

Le temple se situait sur une planète nommée Coruscant, la capitale de la République. C'était un monde entier recouvert de villes tant et si bien qu'on ne voyait plus qu'elles depuis l'espace. Plus de forêts, plus de lacs, plus une once de verdure, juste les lumières flamboyantes d'un paysage urbanisé à outre mesure. La planète brillait de mille feux comme la torche de la République éclairant les ténèbres de sa lumière et de la civilisation.

Il y vivait presque mille milliards d'êtres vivants se répartissant sur des centaines de niveau et bourdonnant de vie dans la Force, effectuant des milliards d'allées et venues quotidiennes, dans les rues ou sur le trafic aérien incessant comme des abeilles dans une ruche. Comme d'habitude.

Et pourtant, ce jour n'était pas un jour habituel. Dès le matin, il avait senti la Force vibrer tout en subtilité. De grandes choses allaient avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Le grand maître Jedi était incapable de dire quoi, ni même de prédire l'avenir. « Le futur toujours en perpétuel changement est ». Maître Yoda eut un léger sourire repensant à ses propres maximes devenues de vraies citations connues de tous dans l'Ordre tant il les avait dîtes et répétées à des dizaines de générations de Jedi. Il était âgé de plusieurs centenaires après tout.

A présent, pleinement immergé dans la Force au cœur de sa méditation, il sentit la vibration devenir de plus en plus pressante. Il pouvait presque la percevoir, la voir se diviser en deux chemins distincts, eux même se divisant en une infinité de possibilités, se croisant et se décroisant, emmêlés les uns dans les autres. Avec un compte incroyablement élevé de Midi-chlorien, il avait toujours été extraordinairement sensible à la Force, après tout il n'était pas maître du Conseil de l'ordre pour rien mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait en percevoir tous les mystères. Et là pourtant, il sentait qu'on était là à un croisement. A une bifurcation majeure. Comme si un choix devait être fait. Quelque soit l'événement qui allait avoir lieu, il était certain que celui-ci changerait à tout jamais le destin de la Galaxie…

 **XxXx**

 **Tatooine**

« Allez-vous le prendre avec vous ? Va-t-il devenir un Jedi ? »

Il lui sembla voir fugacement le garçon grimacer. Décidant de ne pas y prêter attention le Jedi poursuivit d'un ton tranquille. Il devait avoir l'air sûr de lui. Après tout, il allait demander quelquechose requérant un lourd sacrifice de la part de Shmi mais aussi d'Anakin. Il devait se montrer confiant, comme un Jedi, comme un roc au milieu de la tempête d'émotion qu'il s'apprêtait à provoquer. A vrai dire, celle-ci avait déjà débuté quand il avait annoncé la libération de son fils à Anakin. Il avait parfaitement senti la vague intense de joie suivi de tristesse qu'avait projeté Shmi dans la Force.

« Oui » répondit-il avec calme pliant ses mains dans son dos. « Notre rencontre n'était pas une coïncidence. Rien n'arrive par accident »

En effet pensa-t-il, la Force l'avait guidé jusqu'à ce garçon. Qui n'avait cessé de le surprendre. A chaque discussion avec ce dernier, il avait eu l'impression de jouer à un jeu d'échec, chacun avançant ses pions, cherchant la meilleur tactique, attaquant puis reculant pour se protéger, Anakin réfléchissait beaucoup avant chaque mouvement, comme s'il calculait le poids de ses réponses, pesait le pour et le contre avant de parler, de lui révéler la moindre information et semblait même hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter dans son comportement bien plus mature que celui d'un enfant de neuf ans. Il avait pu l'observer tant de fois, mature au point de surprendre son entourage et aussi mature depuis peu.

Ce qui l'avait le plus impressionné avait peut-être été son attitude après la course quand un autre enfant l'avait accusé de tricher. Là où tout autre enfant de son âge aurait éclaté de colère après avoir tenté rapidement tenté d'argumenter, l'affaire probablement terminée en bagarre, Anakin était resté calme et factuel et n'avait pas répondu aux provocations. A vrai dire chaque petit morceau de connaissance sur ce dernier avait dû être subtilement grappillé ou entrevu lors d'une situation survenue sans qu'Anakin l'ait souhaité. Et forcément, au vu de ce qu'il avait appris, il pouvait comprendre la méfiance de ce jeune enfant blond. Il savait ce qu'était la Force, il la maîtrisait plutôt bien, trop bien même vu le niveau de ses boucliers mentaux. Et puis, il y avait eu la course, la façon dont il l'avait atteint avant le départ, comme un professionnel, rouillé certes mais un professionnel tout du moins. Et vu le déroulement, Qui-Gon était persuadé qu'Anakin n'avait pas uniquement gagné grâce à ses talents (certes exceptionnels) de pilote.

Plus incroyable encore avait été le moment de l'explosion. Personne n'aurait du pouvoir s'en sortir indemne mais la Force avait semble-t-il protégé le jeune enfant, comme si elle l'avait enrobé d'un bouclier protecteur. A moins que ce fût l'inverse, qu'Anakin se soit consciemment protégé. Mais c'était tout à fait impossible. Qui-Gon ne pouvait y croire. Et pourtant, s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr c'est que le garçon était intimement proche de la Force. En témoignait son taux de Midi-chlorien absurde. Plus élevé que le grand maître de l'ordre. Il lui faudrait revérifier les mesures une fois au temple Jedi.

Le plus inquiétant dans toute cette folle histoire était le mystérieux homme dont Anakin avait parlé et qui lui avait enseigné quelques bases dans la Force selon lui. Qui était-ce ? Un être sensible à la Force et capable de la maitriser dont l'ordre n connaissait pas l'existence ? Un ancien Jedi tourné du côté Obscur ? Ou pire ? Et quels étaient ses intentions ? Pourquoi avoir appris à Anakin à se protéger mentalement et se cacher ? Il est vrai que sans avoir suivi la Force, il ne serait peut-être jamais tombé sur le garçon. Même quand il s'était trouvé en face de lui dans la boutique, il n'avait pas senti sa signature dans la Force. Le déroulement de tout ce qui s'en était suivi ne pouvait être que la volonté de la Force. Il en était persuadé, et tout ce qui s'était passé depuis n'avait fait que renforcer cette conviction au centuple.

Toutes ces réflexions et ces interrogations se déroulaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il sentait la bataille d'émotion faisant rage en Shmi projetant ses sentiments tout autour d'elle et particulièrement sur Anakin qui semblait les absorber inconsciemment pour renforcer les siennes. Le garçon semblait prit dans un violent tourbillon, un tourbillon intérieur bouleversant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Qui-Gon n'aurait pas su dire si l'enfant aux cheveux blond se rendait lui-même compte de la puissance de ses émotions et d'à quel point il semblait influencé par elles.

Le Jedi sentait à quel point une bataille intérieure se livrait dans l'esprit d'Anakin. La Force tourbillonnait tout autour de lui, altérant sa signature passant sans cesse d'une décision à une autre. Le temps semblait suspendu au choix qui allait se dérouler.

Qui-Gon sentit encore plus (si cela était même nécessaire) qu'il devait amener le garçon avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le forcer. Et pourtant…ce choix, il sentait que c'était un instant crucial. Il percevait l'incertitude de l'enfant, vacillant d'un choix à autre, balancé par ses émotions. Comme s'il hésitait. Ce choix ne serait pas le choix de la raison. Ce serait le choix de l'émotion. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce processus intérieur se continuer ou bien Anakin ne déciderait que sous l'emprise de l'émotion. Il devait interrompre le mécanisme, Anakin ne faisait que s'ensevelir dans les sentiments et ceux si ne s'emblaient que s'accumuler, se répliquer, peser de plus en plus lourd sur le raisonnement du jeune garçon qui ne pouvait désormais plus être dicté par sa logique.

Soudainement, Qui-Gon le vit prendre une grande inspiration, relever la tête, regardant d'un air plaintif successivement sa mère puis le Jedi. Mais avant qu'il puisse se mettre à parler, Qui-Gon posa ses mains sur ses épaules et ses yeux directement dans les siens, tentant de transmettre toute sa force par la Force, certain que le garçon le percevrait, lui envoyant des vagues de réconfort.

 _Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il n'y a que la Force. Ecoute la Force Anakin, laisse la te guider et tu prendras la bonne décision._

 ** _xXxX_**

Anakin savait que sa mère avait déjà pris la décision de le laisser s'en aller s'il le souhaitait.

Le problème étant qu'à ce moment, il ne voulait rien d'autre de plus que rester chez lui et vivre le reste de ses jours en paix. Et bien que sachant qu'il regretterait ce choix dans le futur, ça ne lui importait que peu. Il ne voyait plus le monde comme il aurait du le voir, il ne raisonnait pas comme il devrait le faire. Mais ça ne lui importait plus du tout même. A ce moment précis, il était loin d'être guidé par la logique…

Il prit une grande inspiration, levant la tête pour regarder sa mère puis Qui-Gon avant de se mettre à parler…avant de sentir les mains de Qui-Gon sur ses épaules et voir les yeux dans les yeux de Qui-Gon la Force l'extirper de l'état secondaire dans lequel il se trouvait.

Secoué, il rompit le contact et recula d'un pas, regardant à droite puis à gauche, l'air perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

A cet instant, le Jedi prit la parole.

« Anakin » dit finalement Qui-Gon. « Je sais que tu as déjà été entrainé avant, et je sais aussi que tu ne fais pas confiance aux Jedi, mais je sens vraiment que les Jedi pourraient t'apporter une aide dont tu pourrais avoir besoin ». Anakin du réprimer la moquerie qui lui venait aux lèvres. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas laisser ta mère, et je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que l'entrainement pour devenir un Jedi sera facile. Cela nécessite du dévouement et des sacrifices. C'est une vie difficile. »

Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Il parvint finalement à trainer ses yeux vers le visage triste de sa mère. « Maman ? »

« Anakin » dit-elle doucement. « Ce chemin a été placé devant toi. Il ne tient qu'à toi de l'emprunter. Ce choix est le tient, il t'appartient à toi et toi seul. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille. » Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Un fait.

Elle cligna des yeux et le regarda de nouveau, effrayée de rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois un esclave. Tu es destiné à bien plus grand…et c'est ce que je souhaite pour toi : d'avoir une meilleure vie que j'ai pu avoir. »

Il hocha la tête. Anakin ne voulait pas quitter sa mère, il savait qu'elle aussi ne voulait pas le laisser partir mais était prête à le faire. Et il ne la comprenait que trop bien. N'aurait-il pas été prêt à faire de même avec Luke ? La décision qu'il avait dû prendre sur l'étoile de la mort avait été dure, infiniment difficile mais il l'avait tout de même prise.

« Quelle est ta décision ? » dit Qui-Gon d'une voix gentille qui n'était pas sensé sonner comme un jugement, mais Anakin le perçut comme tel. Il venait tout juste de retrouver sa mère et voilà qu'on lui demandait de l'abandonner. Typiquement Jedi.

Pourtant s'il réfléchissait avec plus de clarté, il savait parfaitement qu'il lui serait très dur d'acquérir de quoi la libérer s'il restait sur Tatooine. Et s'il détestait la planète, son soleil brulant et surtout ce sable, qui s'infiltrait partout, il ne tarderait pas à rencontrer des ennuis à coup sûr. Les jeunes enfants sans protection ne restant pas longtemps libres dans le coin. Non pas qu'il était sans défense mais c'était justement la façon dont il devrait se défendre qui l'effrayait. Attirerait-il trop d'attention ? Résisterait-il à l'appel du côté Obscur ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Et en toute logique même s'il n'allait pas avec Qui-Gon, il semblait impossible que le Conseil ne le surveille pas à la trace désormais. Le Jedi en savait trop, il avait été bien trop fin. Et Anakin n'aurait jamais le temps de libérer sa mère avant qu'il ait fait son rapport au Conseil. De toute façon, s'il avait voulu rester cacher des Jedi, il n'aurait jamais dû parler avec Qui-Gon. Il s'était déjà engagé sur cette voie et il était trop tard pour tourner talon. Et même s'il suivait le Jedi, ça ne fermait pas non plus toutes les portes encore. S'il était prudent et qu'il se débrouillait bien, il avait encore une large marge de manœuvre.

Relevant le regard pour rencontrer les yeux suppliants de sa mère une dernière fois, il laissa échapper un petit soupir.

« Très bien » dit-il. « Je vais venir avec vous ».

Il souhaitait ne pas sentir son cœur se briser pour la seconde fois mais ce fut le cas et avoir déjà vécu cet instant ne l'aida pourtant pas à maitriser ses émotions. Pas un instant.

 **xXxXxX**

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire ses bagages. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à amener après tout. Alors qu'ils partaient, il s'arrêta en face de sa mère une dernière fois. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement dans une longue étreinte, le serrant contre elle contre elle comme si elle souhaitait que cet instant ne prenne jamais fin. Anakin sentit quant à lui des larmes couler sur ses joues. Qui-Gon ne croyait pas si bien dire quand il parlait de sacrifices. Ce dernier attendait patiemment un peu plus loin ne souhaitant pas perturber l'instant.

« Tu vas me manquer, Ani » murmura-t-elle.

Il fit un pas en arrière, la regardant de toute son intensité. « Peu importe où je suis, peu importe où je serai, je penserai toujours à toi, chaque jour, chaque heure, à chaque instant. Quand je te manquerai, sache que tu me manqueras toi aussi. Je n'oublierai jamais. Jamais. Je le promets. »

Anakin ne fut plus le seul à avoir les larmes aux yeux et elle l'étreignit une nouvelle fois laissant un bisou sur sa joue. « On mon petit Ani. Je t'aime tellement ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime maman » dit-il à son tour. « On se reverra. » Il resta là, la tenant dans ses petits bras pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Tout à son honneur, Qui-Gon ne fit rien pour interrompre l'instant et continua de regarder à distance.

Finalement, Anakin lâcha prise, se retourna et couru à la suite de Qui-Gon. Il ne regarda pas en arrière. Il savait qu'une nouvelle période dans sa vie s'ouvrait à cet instant. Mais la vraie raison était qu'il ne pouvait supporter la vue de sa mère, seule, debout sur le palier, sans personne, le regardant partir, la seule chose précieuse qu'elle avait dans ce monde. Non, il ne pouvait supporter la vue de sa mère le regardant s'en aller les larmes aux yeux.

Qui-Gon ne dit rien.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Par rapport à l'original j'ai vraiment insisté sur les raisons du choix d'Anakin et sur le fait que Qui-Gon ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir sans lui. Le conflit d'émotion, la logique et les sentiments qui se livrent bataille. Le fait que Qui-Gon ne peut tout simplement PAS repartir sans le garçon et que c'est aussi pour Anakin le meilleur choix à faire.**

 **J'espère que ça vous va même si vous pensiez qu'Anakin allait rester sur Tatooine. Je vous avoue qu'une bonne partie (très bonne même) de ce chapitre (ainsi que certains paragraphes du chapitre dernier) ainsi que le suspens sur la décision d'Anakin ne fait pas partie de la VO et que s'arrêter un instant sur ce moment aussi riche en émotion pour les expliquer plus en profondeur que juste les survoler et expliciter un peu plus le point de vue de Qui-Gon me semblait important. De toute façon si vous êtes ici c'est que vous aimez bien tout ce qui est un peu plus compliqué ^^ Alors oui, du coup le rythme de la fiction est un peu plus lent mais pour ma part c'est pour ça que j'ai voulue la traduire et je me rejouis d'y apporter ma pierre ;-)**

 **Sur ce à la prochaine !**

* * *

 **Oubliez pas de laisser une review, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir !**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le départ

**Salut à tous !**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews très enthousiasmantes qui m'ont donné envie de vous offrir un petit cadeau de noël avec ce chapitre. Ça fait plaisir de voir une petite communauté de revieweurs que je retrouve régulièrement en commentaire avec la petite notif qui fait vraiment plaisir haha.**

 **J'espère que vous allez continuer comme ça et que d'autres vont vous rejoindre ! C'est vous qui me poussez à continuer comme ça ! Et vous êtes aussi une petite centaine à suivre quasi immédiatement chaque update (et beaucoup plus si on regarde les stats pour les chapitres d'avant) ! Merciii !**

 **Autre info et autre petit cadeau de noël de ma part : j'ai réécrit pour ceux que ça intéresse le chapitre sur la course en y rajoutant l'équivalent d'un chapitre entier en action de quoi vous faire patienter pour la prochaine update !**

 **Enfin sachez qu'il s'agit de la dernière partie du chapitre 4 de la fic originale.**

* * *

 **Le temps des remerciements comme toujours et ensuite on y va !**

 **Donc merci à** _ **LuunaCrazy, Gaetan 23, anakinstarwars44, Egwene Al' Vere et à Akalour**_ **pour les reviews et à** _ **GrammarKnighty, Yohoko et Remcec**_ **pour le follow**

* * *

 **xXxX**

Le fait d'avoir autant de mal à suivre le Jedi le dérangeait. Immensément. Il pouvait faire mieux que ça ! Beaucoup mieux ! Il ne supportait pas de devoir se plier aux limites physiques de ce corps si pathétique, faible, non mécanique et non entraîné !

Il n'allait pas pour autant se plaindre à voix haute. Surement pas ! Le Jedi avait déjà légèrement réduit l'allure pour lui, mais quand il le réalisa, ça ne fit que le frustrer d'avantage et le poussa à redoubler d'effort.

Le vaisseau était hors de la ville si bien qu'ils avaient du tout traverser puis marcher dans le sable ce qui demandait des efforts supplémentaires. Ça et le fait qu'il avait eu une journée pour le moins chargée aussi bien sur le plan physique que le plan émotionnel.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination quand la Force lui cria un avertissement et il plongea sur le côté, respirant lourdement tandis qu'il hurlait à Qui-Gon. En entendant la mise en garde, le Jedi se concentra pour surveiller les alentours. Ne l'avait-il pas sentie ? La présence obscure ?

Anakin la connaissait que trop bien. Il avait dû combattre le clone bien trop souvent.

C'était dans la nature Sith de haïr les autres Siths, et dans ce cas particulier, Anakin n'eut aucun problème à laisser la haine envers cet homme se libérer. De tous les apprentis de Sidious, Maul avait été le plus avancé du point de vue physique. Dooku avait eu la meilleure maitrise dans la Force, et Vader eut le plus de pouvoir brut dans la Force. Contrairement à ce qui lui avait été promis Sidious ne s'était jamais donné la peine de polir et façonner le joyau brut de pouvoir qu'il avait entre les mains. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait après tout ?

En tant que Vader, il ne pouvait pas pousser son corps mécanique au-delà de ses limites. Il avait du passer des heures et des heures à obtenir de longues améliorations qui ne dureraient qu'un an et quelque avant de devoir les remplacer par autre chose de mieux qui avait été développé entre temps. Quoi qu'il ait toujours suspecté que Palpatine s'était arrangé pour ne pas lui offrir ce qu'il se faisait de mieux afin de lui laisser quelques faiblesses exploitables en temps voulu. De même qu'il avait toujours essayé de se guérir sans succès et bien que le Sith lui assurait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, Vador avait toujours suspecté que son maître ne lui disait pas l'entière vérité.

Toutes ces raisons faisaient que le clone de Maul et son style de combat, bien que n'étant qu'une pâle copie de l'original, lui avait toujours posé le plus de problèmes en lui donnant les batailles les plus dures à remporter en comparaison des autres Jedi qu'il avait traqué et combattu.

« Qui-Gon ! » s'écria-t-il courant vers lui le plus vite possible et maudissant son corps encore une fois. Il ne tenait peut être plus autant cet homme sur un piédestal qu'autrefois quand il était un jeune gamin puis un adolescent mais cela ne signifiait pas non plus qu'il le souhaitait voir mourir. La vaine tentative de libération de Shmi y avait peut-être aussi sa part.

Ça et le fait que ça déchirerait surement à nouveau Obi-Wan. Du peu que ça importait.

« Va au vaisseau ! » lui hurla Qui-Gon bloquant tout juste à temps la lame du Sith qui l'aurait probablement tranché en deux instantanément. Anakin se demanda pourquoi le Jedi n'avait rien vu venir cette fois-ci. Pas plus que la dernière fois en tout cas mais il était persuadé que s'il ne l'avait pas averti à temps, les choses ne se seraient peut-être pas déroulées de la même façon.

Anakin n'hésita qu'un court instant avant de jeter un regard vers l'homme et courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers le vaisseau. Après tout, il ne serait surement pas d'une grande utilité avec ce corps. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas combattu avec de vrais bras et de vraies jambes ? Il n'y était plus habitué et ne ferait que gêner de toute façon.

Ça et le fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment armé et qu'il était loin d'être au meilleur de sa forme physique. Et même s'il l'avait été, pas sûr qu'un enfant de neuf ans face le poids contre un Sith enragé. Même avec une bonne maîtrise de la Force ce qui là non plus n'était plus parfaitement le cas au vu de son manque d'entrainement dû ces dernières semaines.

Il pouvait entendre les sabres laser s'entre choquer, parades et contre parades et du peu de temps qu'il avait pu voir le duel, Qui-Gon n'avait pas l'avantage. En un contre un, il se faisait bien trop facilement contrer par le Sith bien trop vif et se retrouvait trop souvent sur la défensive. Malheureusement, l'Ataru était plus une forme offensive que défensive et déjà, on voyait des brèches se former dans la défense du Jedi. Si le combat se prolongeait, l'issue de ce dernier ne faisait guère de doutes.

Il se rua donc vers le vaisseau, déterminer à prévenir tout le monde le plus rapidement possible pour abroger le duel. S'époumonant de toutes ses forces qu'ils devaient décoller, il se retrouva face à face avec Padmé et Panaka dès qu'il fut entré dans l'astronef.

« Anakin ? » demanda Padmé l'air surpris. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Qui-Gon… » souffla-t-il entre deux respirations. « Un gars est venu et l'a attaqué avec un sabre laser ! »

Le visage de Padmé palit et elle se retourna pour suivre Panaka vers le cockpit avec un Anakin courant à leur côté.

« Qui-Gon est en danger » dit Panaka à Obi-Wan.

Anakin se figea d'un coup. Les yeux grands ouverts.

Il était là. Son vieux maître qui semblait plus jeune et… à vrai dire, plus heureux que ce qu'Anakin n'avait jamais pu voir. Il sentit un serrement de tristesse, suivie d'une trainée noire amplement remplie de pensées négatives lui déchirant le cœur. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'occulter resurgirent en un instant, les bons comme les mauvais. Surtout les mauvais peut être. L'entrainement, les duels amicaux, les leçons, les conseils, les repas partagés, les réprimandes, les missions, la guerre, la trahison, la traque, l'étoile de la mort. Tout resurgit en un instant. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partager, tout ce qui les avait rapproché, qui les avait séparé. Et qu'Anakin n'était pour le moment pas prêt à accepter. Cela lui faisait trop d'émotions d'un coup en une journée. Un concentré beaucoup trop explosif, un cocktail bien trop dangereux qui menaçait à tout instant de déborder. Ne voulant pas prendre ce risque, Anakin poussa le tout de côté se concentrant sur l'instant présent alors qu'Obi-Wan se tournait vers la vitre en face, prenant à peine conscience de la présence du garçon.

« Décollez » dit-il au pilote et il s'installa dans un des sièges de co-pilotage, scannant l'horizon. « Par là. Volez doucement. »

Anakin pouvait à peine voir par-dessus l'écran de contrôle, mais les lumières vertes et rouges se frappant en une pluie d'étincelle n'était pas un spectacle facile à manquer, même dans la lumière éclatante et uniforme du désert.

A présent qu'il pouvait réellement observer le combat, il put se rendre compte à quel point Maul était meilleur que Qui-Gon. Cette pensée ne fit que chavirer un peu plus le cœur d'Anakin. C'était évident pour n'importe qui ayant été initié aux arts du sabre laser. Le Jedi employait la forme IV contre la forme VI de Maul. C'était un test. Cette forme était de loin plus facile à utiliser pour Maul. Ainsi, il ne donnait aucun secret et ne dévoilait aucune de ses éventuelles faiblesses alors qu'il forçait le Jedi à révéler sa force en plein jour.

Anakin en fut lui-même impressionné quoi qu'à contrecœur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Zabrak ait été capable d'autant de finesse. Celui qu'il avait affronté ne vivait que pour le combat, fonçait sans se préoccuper ni des conséquences ni de la peur, se délectant du pur pouvoir du côté Obscur de la Force comme un alcoolique dans un bar à l'happy hour.

Dès que le vaisseau spatial s'éleva du sol, Obi-Wan se retourna dans sa chaise pivotante et se précipita vers la porte. Anakin le suivit, le feu aux talons.

Leurs pas cognaient le sol noir et dur de la pièce où l'on put voir Qui-Gon s'écrouler (de fatigue ?) aussitôt que la porte extérieure se ferma, sa respiration difficile à cause de la course depuis la ville et au combat dans le désert sous les durs soleils de Tatooine commençant tout juste à réclamer leurs dû. Ni Anakin ni Obi-Wan ne dirent rien quand ils parvinrent aux côtés du maître Jedi.

Quelques instants plus tard.

« Maître ! » dit Obi-Wan, les yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude. Anakin le regarda avec une légère pointe d'étonnement. L'Obi-Wan qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais été aussi secoué par quelquechose comme ça.

« Je vais bien » assura Qui-Gon, s'asseyant avec l'aide de ses mains, le corps commençant à trembler légèrement alors que l'adrénaline disparaissait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Obi-Wan sans jamais quitter un seul instant des yeux son maître.

Qui-Gon secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas, mais il était très bien entraîné dans les arts Jedi ». Il avala sa salive, respirant toujours lourdement. « Je suppose qu'il devait vouloir s'en prendre à la reine. »

« Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? » demanda calmement Anakin.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour le dévisager. Qui-Gon fut le premier à répondre. « Dans ce cas, on répondra à ce défi en temps et en heure quand il le faudra. » Il tendit la main la pointant sur Anakin. « A présent, Anakin Skywalker, rencontre Obi-Wan Kenobi. »

Le monde se gela. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'Obi-Wan. Il l'avait su il y a quelques minutes en entrant dans le cockpit, le revoyant en chair et en os sans avoir le temps de trop s'y attarder à cause de l'urgence de la situation malgré la tempête intérieure qui commençait à fissurer ses défenses. Il l'avait su dès le début même. La présence familière dans la Force le lui avait confirmé dès qu'ils avaient atterri sur la planète. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, entendre cette présentation de la part de Qui-Gon rendit la rencontre plus… _réelle_. Plus véridique encore. Plus officiel.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser et sa propre bataille d'émotions reprit de plus belle comme une vengeance interne revenant le tourmenter.

Il était là, en face de lui. L'homme qui l'avait entraîné. Celui qui avait été sa figure paternelle, son frère et son meilleur ami tout à la fois l'homme auquel il avait fait le plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui dans tout l'univers, et aussi l'homme qu'il avait le plus haït pour une trahison qui n'avait peut-être jamais eu lieu. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il en avait déduit de par ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs. Tant de souvenirs Encore une fois, il les revit tous défiler un à un, mais d'une façon plus nette, comme si un voile s'était levé. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'Obi-Wan. Anakin resté figé un court instant sous le choc du moment.

Il lança sa main en avant pour secouer fermement celle de l'autre en signe de salutation, sans pouvoir dire un seul mot.

En regardant dans ces yeux bleus-vert, il ne put s'empêcher de se revoir incident après incident impliquant ce Jedi ô combien particulier et spécial à ses yeux. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il y avait un temps où Anakin n'aurait pas hésité à donner sa vie si cela aurait permis de sauver celle de son maître. Il la lui avait d'ailleurs déjà sauvée à plusieurs reprises. Quelle ironie de se dire qu'il avait également été celui qui la lui avait prise. Anakin se souvenait d'ailleurs parfaitement bien de l'excitation et du frisson que de l'avoir coincé à bord de l'Etoile de la Mort le dernier Maitre Jedi-son propre maître-surpassé par l'élève-mourant par sa main.

Cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, mais qui lui avait aussi un bras et deux jambes. L'homme qui avait laissé vivre Anakin au milieu de la douleur et de la souffrance et volé ses enfants pour les éloigner de lui. Mais ce faisant, il les avait aussi sauvés d'une noire destinée peut-être pire que la mort.

Et c'était également cet homme qui avait entrainé Luke.

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer » dit-il finalement, d'une voix sincère.

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'agrandirent de surprise, mais ce fut Qui-Gon qui sembla le plus décontenancé.

« Moi de même » déclara le padawan, jetant un regard incertain envers son maître.

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et révéla Padmé. « Nous sommes sur le point de faire le saut en hyper-espace. »

Qui-Gon acquiesça, poussant ses pieds sous lui et se relevant, encore légèrement instable. « Bon très bien, ne devrions-nous pas aller voir ça ? »

Anakin et Obi-Wan acquiescèrent.

« Espérons juste que l'hyperdrive marche correctement et que Watto n'aura pas eu le dernier mot. »

Ils regardèrent depuis le cockpit les étoiles tourbillonner et disparaitre pour former de larges tâches se tordant pour former le tunnel de l'hyper-espace. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement, même si la plupart d'entre eux ne voudraient jamais l'admettre.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous faire découvrir cette fic que j'apprécie tellement !**

 **D'ailleurs j'en ai repéré trois autre parmi les dizaines et dizaines de fics que j'ai lu qui me donnent envie de les traduire car elles sont vraiment au très dessus de ce que j'ai pu lire en général (un peu la crème de la crème quoi ^^).**

 **1\. Le Sith et la sénatrice : Anakin est élevé par Sidious dans les ténèbres et la haine mais va réussir à se libérer et tracer sa propre destinée. Tout va changer quand il rencontrera une certaine Sénatrice de Naboo.**

 **\- Si le résumé est sympathique sans pour autant être tape à l'oeil ou particulièrement excitant, l'histoire écrite à la première personne sur différents points de vues est particulièrement bien écrite. Les sentiments des personnages sont incroyablement bien brossés et dépeints (et vous savez pour lire cette histoire que j'adre quand on entre plus profondément dans la psychologie des perso, je trouve que ça rend l'histoire vraiment plus dense et intéressante à lire). Les batailles verbales dans la création d'une relation particulière entre Padmé et Anakin sont délicieuses. On s'attache vraiment aux personnages.**

 **2\. Libéré de la Force :** **Dark Vador revient dans le passé quand Anakin n'est qu'un jeune enfant. Il retrouve son corps tel qu'il aurait du être s'il n'avait pas été mutilé. Le soucis c'est qu'il est toujours un Sith. Que va t-il se passer ?**

 **\- Là encore des personnages hyper travaillés, plein de surprises et surtout (et c'est ça que j'ai adoré), un Alternative Universe vraiment très très très poussé. A couper le souffle**

 **3\. Black Squadron : Luke va intégrer les centres d'entrainement de l'Empire. Excellent pilote il va se faire repérer par Vador.**

 **\- Une relation intéressante entre Luke et Vador (qui ne sait pas qui Luke est). La vie en tant que pilote à bord des vaisseaux impériaux, la formation des pilotes à l'académie, les attaques et les batailles contre les rebelles. Les doutes, l'émotion, le sentiment d'injustice, la solitude et la camaraderie, la hierarchie. C'est hyper agréable à lire et on ne s'ennuie pas une seule seconde.**  
 **Très bien écrit et vraiment passionnant. Beaucoup d'actions, de batailles, des personnages bien travaillés qui ne se contentent pas de rester dans e superficiel (et c'est ce que j'aime), et j'ai bon espoir que ça ne va que s'accroître avec les choix qu'ils vont devoir faire, les interrogations que ça va mener. Et bon vous le savez, pour moi une bonne fic doit allier un scénario à rebondissements, original, bien travaillé et surtout, surtout des personnages dont le portrait est brossé en profondeur, dont on peut identifier les émotions, les peurs, les craintes, les espoirs, les envies. Bref qu'on s'y attache et j'ai envie de dire que c'est le cas pour cette fic (comme les 2 autres ci dessus.)**  
 **Sauf qu'on a que 50 000 mots et c'est toujours en cours. Cependant j'ai la promesse (juré craché, croix de bois croix de fer si elle ment elle va en enfer) de l'auteur de finir cette fic qui est partie elle aussi pour être une de ces épiques fanfics que j'adore !**

 **Du coup je vous annonce que je vais la traduire en parallèle de celle ci (vous inquiétez pas, je continue à donner ma priorité à cette fic actuelle mais je posterai de temps en temps un chapitre sur Black Squadron).**

* * *

 **Après j'ai vu une ou deux fics qui me plaisent bien aussi mais sachant que j'ai déjà là un boulot de fou sans compter la fic actuelle, on verra plus tard !**

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de joyeuses fêtes de noël !  
Et que la Force soit avec vous !**


	17. Chapitre 16 : Amidala

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà que ça faisait un tout petit peu plus de deux semaines que j'ai rien écrit et je suis sûr que vous avez tous très envie de lire la suite que voici !**

 **C'est vrai qu'avec les fêtes (boooonne année au fait !) j'avais un peu mis de côté la fic mais en repassant sur les reviews ça m'a vraiment donné envie de m'y remettre.**

 **Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à commenter ! Que ce soit mes lecteurs fidèles que je retrouve régulièrement, les nouveaux et ceux qui n'ont pas de compte mais qui ont laissé un message !**

 **Bon je ferai les remerciements plus tard en updatant ainsi que la grosse relecture du chapitre tellement j'ai hâte de vous le poster !**

* * *

 **(Voilà c'est fait, IMPORTANT : si vous êtes vraiment exigeant et que vous ne voulez vraiment pas voir de faute et de meilleures tournures attendez un jour après la notif de l'update que j'ai eu le temps de refaire une deuxième relecture vraiment en détail la première que je fais avant de publier étant vraiment très rapide et superficielle. Mais bon si vous êtes impatients, rassurez vous ça reste plus que tout à fait lisible. C'est juste si vous voulez le meilleur texte que j'estime pouvoir vous faire attendez 24H).**

* * *

 **Merci donc à Karozthor the Necromagus, Neokiller, Adalas, Guest, HeroWitch (qui a reviewé TOUS les chapitres ! merci pour les notifs et passez lire sa fic qui vaut le coup d'œil), LuunaCrazy, Pims10, Egwene Al' Vere, anakinstarwars44, Gaetan 23 pour la review**

 **RAR : pour ceux qui étaient surpris du " clone " de Maul, ce n'est pas une invention, allez vous renseigner sur une petite recherche Google à propos du sort de Maul.**  
 **Guest : merci pour ta review et quoi tu dises c'est tout de même intéressant à lire et pour sûr que ça fait plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de laisser une review ! Neokiller : merciiiii Karozthor the Necromagus : ravi que ça te plaise, et bien la voici justement cette suite !**

 **Merci à HeroWitch, sissi72-me, Les Strange, Karozthor the Necromagus, Min Yon pour le follow**

* * *

 **Sur ces quelques mots je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Anakin trouva dans une des poches de son sac un fragment d'une pièce à moitié sculptée. On était quelques heures avant que le l'horloge interne du vaisseau, calquée sur l'horaire de Coruscant, active le cycle de nuit. Il cligna des yeux quelques instants à la vue de la pièce blanche du matériau brillant avant qu'un sourire éclaire son visage. Ça aussi il l'avait oublié. Si ça n'avait pas été dans son sac, il n'aurait pas pensé à l'amener avec lui. Ça n'avait pas été en haut de sa liste des priorités quand il avait fait ses bagages. A ce moment, il était plutôt dans la précipitation de l'instant entouré d'une tempête d'émotions.

Padmé lui avait dit une fois qu'elle le portait en toute circonstance. Ce bijou qu'elle gardait toujours proche de son cœur revêtait pour elle une signification particulière, même avant qu'ils se rencontrent à nouveau durant son mandat de Sénatrice.

Son sourire devint triste, mais il attrapa tout de même son sac pour le fouiller, jusqu'à trouver l'outil de polissage qu'il avait utilisé au cours des derniers jours et continua à polir la surface tendre du bois.

xXx

Il la revit un peu plus tard ce soir là, habillée dans sa tenue de servante qui lui rappelait un coucher de soleils de Tatooine. La simplicité de l'habit ne faisait qu'accentuer l'élégance de ses trais et la noblesse de son visage. Il émanait d'elle comme une aura qui le captivait d'autant plus qu'il pouvait cette fois ci parfaitement sentir sa présence dans la Force. La pénombre de la pièce commune dans laquelle Anakin et Jar-Jar étaient contraints de se reposer ne cacha pas tellement son expression inquiète. Elle avait beau être plus âgée que lui, il n'empêchait pas qu'elle restait bien jeune pour porter un tel fardeau sur ses épaules. L'avenir de son peuple. Il avait cependant toujours été de tradition de couronner des reines sur Naboo de son âge. Les enfants étaient amenés à avoir très vite des responsabilités et le choix de carrière s'effectuait très tôt à l'école. Contrairement à d'autres planètes c'était dans la culture de Naboo d'accompagner les enfants très tôt vers l'âge adulte. Ce n'était pas pour voler leur enfance, il était toujours permit de s'amuser et les petits nabooéens en avaient tout à fait le temps. Mais ça permettait d'avoir des adultes plus responsables et moins d'incertitude dans l'avenir ainsi qu'une meilleur compétence chacun commençant sa formation bien plus tôt que dans d'autres cultures. Rien de surprenant donc que les Reines aient été élues si jeunes. Mais ça n'enlevait rien à l'immensité de la tâche.

Il ne bougea pas tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers le panneau de communication et regarda l'enregistrement qu'ils avaient reçu sur la planète.

Le nombre de morts était-il si catastrophique que ça ? Dans ses souvenirs, moins d'un pourcent de la population avait été blessée, et seulement environ trente pourcent avaient besoin de recevoir une attention médicale à cause du manque de ressources et de nourriture.

Anakin espérait que ce genre de nombres restent catastrophiques dans cet univers. Dans son esprit endurcit par la guerre, ces nombres symbolisaient une bonne journée. Des civilisations entières avaient été rayées de la carte sous son regard de Général Skywalker puis de Vador (et beaucoup, regrettablement, de sa propre main, pour le second nom).

Il n'avait pas besoin de la Force pour lire sa tristesse.

Quand le message fut entièrement passé, elle resta sans bouger fixant sans regarder l'espace vide que son conseiller avait préalablement occupé, probablement en train de penser, déroulant intérieurement les multiples scénarios possibles et contemplant les choix auquels elle allait devoir faire face. Bien sûr elle voulait désespérément le contacter et donner au moins quelque peu de réassurance que ce soit à lui ou à son peuple par la même occasion mais elle voyait bien à quel point ce serait une folie. Il voyait néanmoins la culpabilité qui la rongeait de se tenir éloignée de ceux qu'elle voulait défendre, comme si elle avait prit la fuite alors que c'était pourtant tout le contraire.

Il n'était pas dur de voir à quel point ça la déchirait de l'intérieur.

Anakin était sincèrement impressionné de voir à quel point le sort de son peuple lui était cher. Elle n'était que dans la première année de son mandat royal et elle était déjà prête à placer sa vie sur la balance pour eux.

Il souhaitait pouvoir avoir ce même genre de conviction aussi facilement. Autrefois ça aurait peut être été le cas, surtout si ça concernait des êtres qui lui étaient chers. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'était plus trop sûr de rien et ce n'était pas le peu de temps qu'il avait pu passer sur Tatooine en compagnie de sa mère (quelque soit le temps passé, même plusieurs semaines, c'était toujours trop court) qui lui avait permit d'être plus sûr de lui et de faire totalement le point sur ses émotions et les sentiments qu'il avait mit une vie à enfouir en lui. Non il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour faire le point. Loin de là. Très loin de là.

Elle se retourna pour partir et le remarqua en train de la regarder.

" Est-ce que ça va ? " lui demanda t-elle.

Il s'était procuré depuis un petit moment une couverture pour s'y emmitoufler et avait tenté de s'y enrouler pour s'endormir. Sauf qu'il avait oublié à quel point l'espace pouvait être froid. Surtout dans un vaisseau préalablement endommagé dont la principale source d'énergie avait été détourné dans les moteurs afin de les faire arriver plus vite et éviter les pannes supplémentaires. La différence par rapport à Tatooine était incroyablement brutale pour un organisme habitué à la dure chaleur de la planète aux deux soleils de fer.

" Oui. Et qu'en est-il pour toi ? " lui répondit-il d'un ton indiquant qu'il avait bien vu sa tristesse.

Elle baissa la tête et s'avança doucement vers lui, ne voulant pas réveiller Jar-Jar (étant donné qu'il réveillerait probablement tout le monde). Elle n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. De ce qu'Anakin pouvait voir, le Gungan aurait pu simultanément dormir au milieu d'un orage Kaminéen et d'un raid de Star Destroyer sans bouger une oreille. " La reine est inquiète. Son peuple souffre, meurt. Elle doit convaincre le Sénat d'intervenir ou...et bien je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui pourrait se passer."

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir ainsi. Rassemblant toute sa confiance dans sa voix, il dit " Toi et la Reine allez y retourner et tout faire pour les sauver. C'est ça ce qui va se passer. "

Ce qui fonctionna. Elle sourit. " Tu as probablement raison à ce sujet. "

" Je ne connais pas grand chose sur le Sénat ou sur ce qu'il se passe, mais ne prennent-ils pas une éternité avant de prendre la moindre décision ? " demanda-t-il en tentant d'exprimer ses réflexions d'une manière et d'un ton un peu plus enfantin.

Elle soupira, s'asseyant à ses côtés de cette façon gracieuse qui l'avait toujours tant hypnotisé. " Oui. C'est le cas. "

" Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les faire décider plus vite ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je n'en suis pas sûre " répondit pensivement Padmé après avoir prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. " Mais un peu de soutien n'est pas une requête si extrême. Surtout venant de la part d'un système loyal à la République depuis des centenaires si ce n'est des millénaires. Ça ne devrait donc pas être si difficile à décider. La Reine devrait donc probablement demander au Sénat quelques vaisseaux de guerre pour retourner à Naboo. L'étalage de force contraindrait probablement la Fédération du Commerce à se retirer. "

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sourire à lui même devant l'optimisme et la confiance dont elle faisait preuve et qui avait toujours été sa marque de fabrique. Une caractéristique qu'il avait tant apprécié chez elle. Puis il leva les yeux, tentant de paraître aussi innocent que possible. " Le feront-ils vraiment ? Ça ressemble à la guerre pour moi. "

Elle soupira. " Ça pourrait très bien se terminer en bataille. "

" Le Sénat n'appréciera pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? " Il le dit plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

"Non" répondit-elle avec tristesse. " Personne n'aime la guerre et les gens sont souvent réticents à la tolérer, même pour de bonnes raisons. "

" Parce que y'a des gens qui meurent " demanda t-il de toute sa naïveté infantile.

Elle acquiesça. " Oui c'est ça. "

" Donc si j'ai bien compris la Reine va demander au Sénat d'envoyer des vaisseaux de guerre pour aider Naboo, mais à cause de ça le tout pourrait parfaitement dégénérer en guerre ? "

" Oui " agréât-elle, semblant assez satisfaite avec elle même de parvenir à expliquer la situation à un enfant qui ne savait rien de ce qui était actuellement en train de se jouer sur le plan politique.

" Mais le Sénat ne risquerait-il donc pas de ne pas soutenir la Reine s'il est déjà lent et réticent en temps normal ? Et la Fédération du commerce n'a t-elle pas des alliés et fera tout pour bloquer la motion ? " "

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois comme en écho à ses pires craintes. Ce petit garçon était décidément très intelligent pour parvenir à cette conclusion. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la surprenait ainsi. Comme s'il en laissait paraître moins que ce qu'il savait. Comme s'il avait une intuition hors du commun et des capacités de perception et d'analyse très supérieures à la normale. Elle s'était déjà fait cette réflexion sur Tatooine sans parler de la surprise qu'avait été le choix d'Anakin de les aider sans rien en retour et encore plus sa victoire. Une pierre supplémentaire de mystère sur le garçon qui n'était pas comme les autres.

" Peut-être mais la Reine n'a pas d'autre choix que d'essayer. "

Anakin fit de longues grimaces se donnant en spectacle de réflexion. " Et c'est quoi une motion de censure ? " demanda-t-il

Elle sembla décontenancée. " Ça...ça veut dire que... c'est quand quelqu'un demande un vote à un groupe de personnes qui ne croient pas que leur président, gouverneur ou chancelier soit encore capable de tenir son poste. Pourquoi ? " Elle secoua la tête. " Où as tu entendu ça ? "

Il réfléchit pour choisir ses prochains mots avec soin. Il était sur le point de prendre un immense risque en jouant cette carte mais il devait empêcher Palpatine de gagner accès à son poste. S'il y avait une seule chose dont il était sûr c'est que jamais il ne soutiendrait le monstre qui lui avait détruit sa vie. Il avait largement eu le temps de repenser à sa vie passée sur Tatooine. Les mensonges de Palpatines, sa trahison, son esclavage, tout ce qu'il avait pu manquer, comment il l'avait tourné contre sa femme et son meilleur ami. Non ! S'il y avait une chose dont il était bien sûr, c'est que Jedi ou Sith, jamais il ne soutiendrait ce monstre !

Il fallait donc absolument l'empêcher d'accéder à la chancellerie. S'il sortait comme ça du bois et annonçait quoi que ce soit directement, il doutait que quiconque le prenne au sérieux, personne ne l'écouterait et ça ne rendrait le futur que plus difficile pour tout le monde. Il allait donc falloir être plus subtile.

Malheureusement ça avait toujours été la force d'Obi-Wan et Palpatine. Pas la sienne.

" J'ai...j'ai fait un rêve " commença-t-il après avoir cherché à déceler la moindre faille dans l'histoire qu'il s'apprêtait à inventer. " Il y avait une pièce si immense qu'elle aurait pu contenir Mos Espa a elle toute seule ! " lança t-il tout en faisant de grand gestes avec ses mains comme il avait pu voir faire des enfants devant lui avant qu'il ne devienne Vador et qu'il n'avait plus vu d'autres enfants qui n'étaient pas en train de trembler de peur à sa vue.

Il espérait qu'il semblait convainquant.

" Et elle était si haute qu'on ne pouvait presque pas voir le plafond ! On aurait dit le ciel tant il semblait loin ! "

Elle cligna des yeux, ayant sans doute déjà vu la chambre du Sénat au minimum dans des holo-enregistrements pour ses études de politique.

" Et tu étais là..." il prit une grande inspiration intérieure, conscient que tout allait se jouer avec la prochaine phrase "...mais tu étais habillée comme une Reine. Tu avais l'air vraiment magnifique " il baissa les yeux tentant de combattre un rougissement. " Et tu as dit que tu voulais déposer une motion de censure, et tout le monde avait l'air d'être d'accord avec toi. Mais juste à ce moment, une ombre de noirceur qui " sentait le mal ", je ne sais pas comment expliquer autrement ce sentiment, cette ombre a commencé à tout envahir. Puis je ne pouvais plus voir le plafond. Puis toutes les planètes sont devenues noires elles aussi ! C'est même arrivé jusqu'à Tatooine ! Il n'y avait plus que toi brillant au milieu d'un océan de noirceur. Puis d'un coup toi aussi tu as commencé à t'obscurcir. "

Il s'arrêta là pour voir ses premières réactions à son " rêve " avant de continuer. Elle le fixa, comme pétrifiée, apparemment capable uniquement encore de cligner des yeux, paralysée par la vision bien trop précise qui lui avait été décrite. Il adora la voir si ouverte à lui.

" Tu...tu as rêvé de tout ça ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il baissa les yeux, hochant la tête.

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça signifie ? "

Il haussa les épaules. " Je ne sais pas. Mais un ange comme toi devrait rester brillant. Toujours ! Je ne pense pas que tu devrais demander un vote de défiance quand ça arrivera. " Il releva la tête en lui souriant à nouveau. " Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en inquiéter. Ça ne risque pas d'arriver de toute façon puisque tu devrais être Reine d'abord ! "

Bon et bien, à vrai dire elle semblait avoir acheté sa petite comédie, assise et plongée dans ses réflexions. Honnêtement, c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant.

Après de longues secondes d'un silence paisiblement tourmenté, il plongea la main dans sa veste et attrapa le bijou qu'il avait terminé de sculpter.

" Tiens " dit il, le plaçant dans ses mains. C'est un collier en japor. C'est un bois qui ne pousse que sur Tatooine. C'est très rare, mais j'ai eu ça et j'ai voulu te fabriquer un petit quelquechose... pour que tu te souviennes toujours de moi. Ça te portera chance. "

Elle prit le collier fait main et la petite pièce de bois d'ivoire et le contempla quelques instants.

" C'est vraiment magnifique " dit-elle enfin, acceptant le cadeau avant de le regarder. " Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me souvenir de toi. Ma tendresse pour toi restera toujours intacte. "

" Je sais " dit-il, regardant de côté. " Mais je pourrais peut-être ne jamais te revoir. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée ".

Elle pausa. Apparemment elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réponse. " Pourquoi serais-je blessée, Ani ? "

Il haussa les épaules et détourna la tête.

" Ani " dit-elle un peu plus fermement. " Pourquoi est-ce que je serais blessée ? "

" Tu devrais dormir " dit-il espérait qu'elle comprendrait l'indice.

Ce qu'elle fit. Se levant, elle le regarda d'un air troublé. " Bonne nuit Ani " dit-elle doucement tandis que la porte coulissa pour lui laisser le passage.

Il ne put se résoudre à lui répondre.

* * *

 **Et oui ! Anakin avance ses pions petit à petit. Mais va t-il réussir ?**  
 **Une discussion avec Padmé assez touchante d'ailleurs, surtout si on fait l'effort de s'imaginer intérieurement les personnages interagir.**

 **Je voulais aussi m'expliquer sur le titre de ce chapitre. J'ai hésité entre " La Reine " et " Amidala ". puis je me suis dit qu'en écho au chapitre " Padmé " où Anakin retrouve son ancien amour ça serait pas mal. Ici, il y a son amour pour Padmé qui est bien visible mais aussi son amour et ses sentiments vis à vis d'Amidala, qui est Padmé sans l'être. 2 personnes en une. Ce que Padmé a toujours chéri de ces instants étaient le fait qu'Anakin la voit comme Padmé et non Amidala. Tout du moins dans l'histoire originelle.**

 **Car ici, le chapitre tourne clairement autour du personnage d'Amidala et non de Padmé. D'où le choix en miroir du chapitre qui m'a semblé assez symbolique et donc judicieux.**

 **Prochain chapitre : On y verra une rencontre très intéressante...**

* * *

 **Je pense faire encore 1 chapitre de cette fic avant d'entamer une nouvelle " adaptation " (je préfère ce mot que traduction ce qui rend mieux compte de ce que je fais) d'une super fic.**

 **Puis je pense prendre un rythme de une update de cette fic secondaire pour trois de celle-ci.**

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plut et comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas les reviews ça fait très plaisir !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Masques et boucliers

**Salut à tous les petits chanceux et me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Ne dites pas que j'ai pas prévenu en tout cas !**

 **Merci pour ceux qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre c'est à dire Akalour (et oui je suis cruel haha mais promis je vais essayer de monter ma moyenne vers les 3000 mots par chapitre comme celui-ci que les 2500 habituels), Egwene-Al-Vere, Karozthor the Necromagus** , **Gaetan 23 et Héro-Witch**

E **t on attaque ce nouveau chapitre de suite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Anakin aimait bien le pilote. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son nom et l'homme ne s'était pas présenté cette fois ci, mais il prit tout de même le temps de tout lui expliquer. Non pas qu'il ne savait pas tout ça déjà. Bien que ça soit ennuyant, il appréciait l'intention. Particulièrement puisque ça lui donnait l'excuse de ne pas avoir à parler.

Il se sentait bien trop nerveux pour ça.

Palpatine était là. Anakin pouvait le sentir, et il lui fallu toute sa volonté pour contredire son instinct qui lui hurlait de dresser ses plus puissants boucliers mentaux. En effet, il se souvenait parfaitement du conseil de Qui-Gon et savait très bien que s'il érigeait de puissantes défenses mentales dès le départ, il risquerait d'attirer l'attention de Palpatine. A priori même avec des boucliers faibles, tant qu'il restait sous le radar du Sith, il n'avait pas à craindre d'attaque mentale. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'éviter les soupçons.

Et c'était bien ça le problème. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. D'où sa nervosité.

" Voici Coruscant " dit le pilote à Anakin alors que ses mains s'agitaient sur le panneau de contrôle afin d'activer le passage en vitesse infra luminique et les procédures d'approche standard. Anakin mourrait d'envie de s'assoir lui même sur la chaise de pilotage. Au moins ça aurait l'avantage d'occuper un peu son esprit qui tournait à mille à l'heure. Il du se contrôler pour rester en place, parvenant miraculeusement à refreiner l'excès d'énergie que semblait avoir son jeune corps. " La planète entière est une seule et immense ville. "

Il s'interrompit un instant, scannant l'horizon tandis que leur vaisseau entrait dans les couches inférieures de l'atmosphère. " Regarde, voilà la navette du chancelier Valorum " poursuivit le pilote. " Et le Sénateur Palpatine est en train de nous attendre. "

Son estomac descendit au quatrième sous sol et y resta. Il fut ensuite prit de nausée et son corps commença à trembler sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Une petite goutte de sueur de sueur commença à perler sur son front tremblant d'excitation, et Anakin se sentit intensément soulagé que ni Obi-Wan ni Qui-Gon n'étaient là pour le voir pâlir de manière si évidente. Il savait que chaque seconde qui passait le rapprochait contre sa volonté d'une confrontation qu'il ne souhaitait que retarder au maximum sans en avoir la capacité.

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour avoir de nouveau un masque pensa-t-il avec un brin d'ironie.

Bon, pas forcément _ce_ masque, mais un masque. L'idée de pouvoir se cacher derrière quelquechose comme ça lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité familière.

 _Lâche_ , se réprimanda-t-il. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se cacher, pas vraiment. Personne ne pouvait se cacher de Palpatine. Il espérait qu'il avait bien ajusté ses boucliers sans quoi il ne voulait même pas en imaginer les conséquences. Ni trop faibles pour ne pas permettre à Palpatine de voir ses pensées ou même sentir ses émotions qui ne devaient à aucun prix filtrer. Ni trop importants ou puissants au risque d'éveiller la curiosité du Sith. Il allait falloir jouer finement, très finement, s'il voulait passer plus ou moins inaperçu.

Cette pensée n'aida pas vraiment à le calmer.

Il déglutit, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se reprenne en main. Immédiatement !

Le vaisseau attérit avec douceur et Anakin suivit l'équipage vers l'arrière où il rencontra Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan et Jar-Jar. Plus au fond, près d'une des portes se tenait la Reine et ses servantes attendant de pouvoir désembarquer.

Les deux Jedi le remarquèrent immédiatement entrer. Qui-Gon l'étudia quelques secondes mais son regard impassiblement neutre ne laissa filtrer aucune information. Il n'avait sans aucun doute sentit qu'Anakin avait modifié ses boucliers et devait s'interroger sur cette différence. Obi-Wan quand à lui ne fit aucune remarque.

Anakin n'osa pas demander si sa présence dans la Force semblait plus naturelle ou non.

La rampe s'abaissa et il sentit la masse de plomb qui lui pesait sur l'estomac se transformer en glace. Une glace très très très dense. Aux aiguilles glacées le transperçant de l'intérieur. Et chaque pas qu'il prenait en direction des deux figures se tenant debout à la fin de la plateforme entourées par des gardes ne rendant que pire la chose. Il joignit ses mains derrière son dos et refusa de croiser le regard des deux hommes.

Après ce qui lui parut la plus longue marche de sa vie, chaque pas plus lourd que l'autre, ils s'inclinèrent devant le chancelier. Anakin en fit de même, bien que ça le dérangeait profondément car il avait l'impression qu'il s'inclinait envers les deux hommes et il ne voulait plus jamais faire ce plaisir à Palpatine.

Il n'avait toujours pas croisé son regard ni même regardé l'homme.

Ils se mirent sur le côté pour permettre à la Reine de s'avancer vers les deux hommes.

Anakin parvenait à peine à masquer ses tremblements et il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour contrôler les émotions qui rageaient en lui.

" C'est une immense joie de vous revoir en vie, votre majesté " dit Palpatine de sa voix douçâtre visant à séduire l'interlocuteur et à inspirer confiance. Une voix hypocrite qu'Anakin savait pouvoir en un instant se transformer en tout autre chose. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté jusqu'à la moindre miette pour ne pas tressaillir. Qui-Gon posa ses mains sur ses épaules et fit un pas en arrière pour qu'Anakin puisse voir. C'était parti d'une bonne intention, mais c'était surtout la dernière chose qu'Anakin voulait voir.

Palpatine. Habillé dans ses riches robes de Sénateur qui irradiait la bienveillance et la confiance. On ne sentait pas la noirceur qu'il cachait. Pas étonnant que les Jedi ne l'ait jamais remarqué malgré toutes ces années passées sous leur nez. Le Sith était bel et bien un maître dans l'art du mensonge, de la dissimulation et des manipulations. Mais Anakin connaissant sa véritable identité crut détecter une petite once de noirceur, un fugace instant, pas même un battement de cils à se demander s'il avait rêvé, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu remarquer s'il n'avait pas été totalement sur ses gardes et su où regarder. Une très brève grimace de dégout flasha sur son visage avant qu'il puisse reprendre le contrôle de lui même, intérieurement paniqué. Il espérait que Palpatine ne l'ait pas remarqué, son attention focalisée ailleurs. Il crocha ses mains encore un peu plus fermement si cela était possible jusqu'à commencer à perdre ses sensations en faisant blanchir ses joints sous la pression. Pendant ce temps, Palpatine poursuivit. " Avec le blocage des communications, nous avons été très inquiets. Je suis absolument anxieux d'entre votre rapport sur la situation. Puis-je vous présenter le Suprême Chancelier Valorum ? "

" Bienvenue votre Majesté " dit l'homme distingué en inclinant légèrement la tête. Anakin ne se souvenait pas beaucoup de Valorum. Et l'étudier en détail lui donnait de quoi occuper son esprit ce qu'il s'appliqua donc à faire du mieux possible. Il trouva qu'il aimait bien le chancelier. Il semblait bien plus ouvert, respectueux et humble que Palpatine n'avait jamais été. Dire qu'il ignorait que tous ses amis et plus particulièrement Palpatine qu'il tenait en haute estime complotaient derrière son dos contre lui. Rien d'étonnant quand on savait à quel point le Sith était maître dans l'art de la trahison.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient à converser, Anakin ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir avec dégouts de ses sentiments qu'il avait au départ pour Palpatine et du faire un effort pour ne pas grimacer à nouveau. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'erreurs supplémentaires et devait coute que coute tente de masquer sa méfiance dans sa présence liée à la Force. Mais qu'il était dur de ne pas penser à toutes ces années où le chancelier avait été son seul véritable ami et confident. Il avait toujours trouvé un moment pour Anakin qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de prendre rendez vous avec son secrétariat pour le voir, même dans les moments où Palpatine avait été le plus occupé, il avait toujours libéré un espace dans son agenda pour le voir, l'encourager, le féliciter de ses progrès et commencer très tôt à planter les graines du doute dans le jeune esprit influençable qu'il avait été.

A juste titre. Anakin avait toujours été un enfant spécial, qu'on avait traité comme n'importe quel autre. A vrai dire il ne s'était jamais vraiment totalement sentit à la maison au temple. Comment aurait-il pu sans sa mère ? Les entrevues régulières avec le chancelier l'avait fait se sentir spécial, au dessus des autres, promis à un destin hors du commun. Et le fait d'avoir prit connaissance de la prophétie clamant qu'il était " l'élu " n'avait fait qu'accroître ce sentiment. Bien entendu Palpatine n'avait rien fait pour le décourager. Bien au contraire. Il avait sans cesse encouragé cette impression d'être au dessus de tous si bien qu'il en était devenu un peu orgueilleux, fier, n'en faisant parfois qu'à sa tête. Après tout quel autre garçon dans l'univers pouvait-il voir le suprême chancelier à sa guise ?

Certes, les Jedi n'étaient pas ravi de le laisser voir l'homme le plus important de la Galaxie mais c'était également pour cette raison qu'ils ne lui avaient pas interdit les visites. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de refroidir les relations entre l'Ordre Jedi et la République. Pas une seule fois, Anakin ne s'était demandé pourquoi Palpatine avait déployé tout ce temps et ses efforts. Il avait simplement trouvé ça normal ou logique que le chancelier remercie de la sorte le " Héro de Naboo " et le prenne sous son aile. Si bien que jamais personne ne lui avait fait de remarque malgré les murmures de couloir et que Palpatine avait pu tranquillement dérouler son plan préparé des décennies à l'avance. Mais pas cette fois !

A contrecœur Anakin admit qu'il devait peut être aussi surveiller Valorum. Après tout on ne pouvait arriver suprême chancelier sans influence et on savait bien comment cette influence était obtenue dans le système politique actuel. Tout le monde avait bien ses noirs secrets, seul variait leur nombre et leur intensité. Il n'avait connu dans sa vie qu'un seul politicien complètement honnête et ferme dans ses convictions ne craignant pas de les étaler au grand jour sans manœuvre cachées. A vrai dire même des sénateurs considérés parmi les plus honnêtes (qui se comptaient sur les doigts de la main) avaient tôt au tard joué des doubles rôles ou manigancé en secret un complot.

" C'est un grand honneur d'enfin vous rencontrer en personne " poursuivit le Suprême Chancelier qui se retourna pour les accompagner vers la navette de transport. " Je dois vous transmettre à quel point tout le monde est inquiet au sujet de la situation actuelle. J'ai appelé à une session extraordinaire d'urgence au Sénat afin que chacun puisse entendre votre position. "

" Je vous remercie de l'attention que vous portez à cette affaire Chancelier ainsi que pour votre inquiétude " dit-elle en hochant légèrement la tête alors qu'elle continuait de marcher vers le taxi aérien accompagnée de Palpatine pour escorte.

" Il y a une légère question de procédure " fit Palpatine d'une voix sympathique qui sonnait à présent faussement hypocrite aux oreilles d'Anakin quand on savait qu'il avait lui même tout orchestré, " mais je suis certain qu'on parviendra à le surmonter ". Et à présent, il semblait confiant. Ce n'était que parce qu'Anakin avait passé des années autour de cet homme dans sa vie précédente qu'il parvint à saisir la subtile nuance d'arrogance comme voilée dans un écran de fumée orale.

' Le surmonter ' en effet. Anakin se trouva à lancer un regard fulgurant vers l'homme. Heureusement qu'il s'était tut pour le moment et ne parlait plus à Padmé. Si ça avait été le cas, Anakin n'était pas sûr qu'il serait parvenu à le supporter, ses boucliers mentaux étant déjà à leur limite.

Les yeux de Palpatine scintillèrent durant quelques instants, lançant un subtil coup d'œil en direction d'Anakin ce qui le stoppa net. Il se força à se calmer immédiatement. C'était déjà le troisième avertissement. Et c'était trois de trop ! _Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a la paix. Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._ Répétant ces deux phrases en boucle dans sa tête, il suivit le petit groupe, s'arrêtant uniquement au moment où il allait s'assoir à après avoir réalisé que les Jedi n'étaient plus avec lui. Sa concentration ayant été au détriment de son observation.

Remarquant son regard interrogateur, Qui-Gon lui fit signe d'aller avec eux. Comme Anakin se souvenait vaguement d'être allé au bureau du Sénateur de Naboo quand il était arrivé la première fois, il acquiesça et prit un siège à côté de Jar-Jar.

" La Reine issa très jolie, messa pense " dit-il à Anakin qui hocha la tête laconiquement tandis que le véhicule commença à bouger.

Il tenta de ne pas agripper son pantalon ou ses mains trop étroitement durant le voyage. Il n'y parvint pas et d'ici à ce qu'ils soient arrivés, il avait ajouté une bonne dizaine de marques sur ses paumes et ses poignets à ce qu'il s'était déjà fait en sortant un peu plus tôt de la rampe du vaisseau un peu plus tôt.

 _C'est une mauvaise idée, Skywalker_ pensa-t-il pour lui même se trainant avec désinvolture hors de la nacelle. Il ne pouvait pas tromper Palpatine, et il le savait. Pourquoi même s'embêter à tenter le coup quand c'était peine perdue d'avance ?

Padmé croisa son regard alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'ascenseur-turbo et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

 _Bien sûr. Voilà pourquoi._

xXx

Dark Sidious haïssait l'incompétence.

L'incompétence devait être recherché, déterrée et éradiquée sans tarder, une telle inutilité ne pouvait être tolérée au sein de l'Ordre des Sith. Malheureusement, l'inutilité, c'était la parfaite définition pour son apprenti qui avait permit l'arrivée de la Reine jusqu'ici. C'était plutôt difficile de faire un martyr d'une personne vivante.

Lui et sa planète auraient été au centre de l'attention de la galaxie toute entière quand ils auraient prit connaissance de sa mort et immédiatement élevés sur un piédestal. La place de Suprême Chancelier lui aurait été pratiquement acquise.

A présent il lui fallait bouleverser tous ses plans du à l'incompétence de cet idiot d'apprenti. Cet apprenti qui ne manquait non seulement de tact mais aussi de finesse et de retenue. Et il s'imaginait l'égal de son maître n'est-ce pas ? Cette simple pensée était risible.

Quelle perte de temps indigne avait été tous les efforts qu'il avait mit pour former cet incapable. Il avait cru qu'il aurait pu se montrer un minimum utile mais le déroulement de la première mission lui avait prouvé le contraire.

Non, il lui faudrait se trouver un nouvel apprenti d'ici peu. Quel dommage qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'en élever un par lui même. Il aurait pourtant eu beaucoup de choix parmi tous les initiés.

Le garçon en face de lui par exemple.

Il avait cru sentir une ou deux touches de colère dans la Force sans en être totalement sûr. Sans compter son regard perçant et ses quelques grimaces fugaces dont il n'avait pu trouver de cause rationnelle.

Il tourna son attention de la Reine et de sa " mise à jour " sur la situation pendant un court instant pour jeter un regard vers l'avant du taxi, observant avec attention et cupidité le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds.

L'enfant semblait renvoyer quelque chose de plus de ce qu'il laissait paraître mais il n'aurait su dire quoi.

Oh oui, ce garçon était une énigme. Une énigme délicieuse qu'il prendrait plaisir à percer. Qui était-ce donc ? Pourquoi le Jedi l'avait-il ramené ? Il ne pouvait surement pas s'attendre à ce que le Conseil l'autorise à être entrainé à cet âge ? N'est-ce pas ? Même Qui-Gon ne pouvait être à ce point irréaliste.

Le garçon avait une présence dans la Force, ça au moins, il en était parfaitement sûr. Il sentait également quelquechose de légèrement caché, comme s'il se protégeait mentalement par des boucliers mentaux. De ce qu'il pouvait sentir, ces derniers étaient grossiers, rudimentaux au mieux et il lui fallu une bonne dose de retenue pour ne pas les tester. Même un simple effleurement, un ridicule usage de la Force pourrait briser sa couverture et il ne pouvait certainement pas se le permettre. Cela bien que les probabilités de découverte étaient quasiment nulles. Sidious n'était pas du genre à laisser quoi que ce soit au hasard dans ses plans. Sauf en ce qui concernait son incapable d'apprenti pensa-t-il à nouveau avec un geste de mépris intérieur.

Il surpris un arrêt dans la conversation et tourna à nouveau son attention sur la soi disante Reine. Il sourit et commença à faire part de son immense soulagement qu'ils soient parvenu à s'échapper en de telles circonstances.

Les apparences. Tout était question d'apparences. Il serait bientôt temps de mettre à œuvre ses nouveaux plans tout récemment formés...

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que cette rencontre que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient avec impatience vous aura plu !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira d'ici quelques temps car je vais d'abord faire un chapitre de ma nouvelle " adaptation " (comme j'avais dit, je vais faire un rythme de un pour trois à partir de maintenant avec des chapitres tournant autour des 2500 mots, d'ailleurs vous avez de la chance, celui-ci dépassait les 3000 haha).**

* * *

 **Sur ce merci d'avoir lu et o** **ubliez pas de me laisser une tonne de review !**

 **A bientôt !**


	19. Chapter 18 : Intrigues et manipulations

**Salut à tous !**

 **Je sais ça fait quelques mois que j'ai pas updaté, je m'en excuse d'avoir un peu laissé de côté la fic mais la vie et les stages fait que j'avais un peu laissé tomber la fic.**

 **Mais je me suis remotivé pour m'y remettre et vous pondre un chapitre d'une taille assez correcte je trouve ! 8 pages word pour 3400 mots vous aurez de quoi vous rassasier** **!**

 **Si vous aimez les manipulations et la politique ce chapitre sera pour vous ! Comme toujours par rapport à l'original j'ai rajouté des descriptions, des explications et un peu de dialogue pour mettre encore plus le contexte et l'action en contexte. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Autre truc, sachez que jamais JAMAIS je vous ferai l'injure d'abandonner la fic, j'ai lu trop d'histoires sans suite avec l'auteur qui a disparu depuis quelques années sans donner de nouvelles et je sais a quel point c'est frustrant quand on est bien embarqué dedans donc pas de soucis ça sera pas le cas !**

 **Mais par contre c'est possible que je n'update pas pendant plusieurs mois avec la vie qui passe je vous promets rien. De toute façon, même si j'abandonnais une histoire (et c'est pas prévu du tout), je laisserai une note et je l'indiquerai dans le résumé.**

 **Donc voilà pas d'inquiétudes à avoir !**

* * *

 **Bon je vous ai bien saoulé déjà avec tout ce blabla alors on passe aux remerciements aux reviews qui m'ont donné envie de reprendre la fic en les relisant !**

 **Merci donc à Guest, Guest, Gaetan 23 , Mary-58, Guest, LuunaCrazy, Adalas, HeroWitch, Karozthor the Necromagus, wen3sday vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au cœur !**

 **Merci aussi à ceux qui se sont abonnés ou ont mit la fic dans leurs favoris !**

* * *

Padmé s'assit dans ses atours de Reine, le visage fraichement peint et de nouveaux vêtements tout justes enfilés. Ça avait été plutôt simple de trouver une heure plus ou moins pour qu'elle et ses servantes puissent 'réajuster leurs apparences' (c'est-à-dire, échanger leurs places à nouveau) pour pouvoir présenter un visage frais aux politiciens qu'elle allait rencontrer ce jour ci.

A présent, elle se forçait à écouter le Sénateur Nubien qui l'informait des tout derniers développements au Sénat.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle prenne connaissance de tout pour en jouer afin d'obtenir leur pleine sympathie et avec un peu de chance le support dont elle avait besoin.

Elle comptait jouer la carte de la justice et de la pureté pour les gagner à sa cause, jouer sur leur âme sensible, réveiller leur sens de la justice. Et ça n'allait pas être simple quand on savait à quel point le Sénat était corrompu.

Il allait falloir jouer très finement, ne pas avoir l'air de faire trop de politique (ce qui ne pouvait pas mieux définir ce qu'elle faisait) mais jouer le rôle d'une Reine droit dans ses bottes, courageuse, se battant pour la justice, un peu naïve mais pas trop.

Bref. Tenter de les charmer, rendre sa cause bouleversante à en devenir apolitique et ainsi espérer renverser la situation et sauver son peuple.

Ça n'allait pas être simple.

Oh que non.

C'est pourquoi elle avait d'autant plus besoin de tout savoir.

Jusqu'au moindre détail qui pouvait faire la différence et peser la moindre de ses paroles, de ses expressions derrière le visage impassible qu'elle renvoyait sous son masque de peinture.

Le Capitaine Panaka entra à travers les portes sur le côté de la pièce, causant une infime distraction.

Brisant sa concentration, elle soupira intérieurement ne voulant pas laisser son esprit s'éloigner de la tâche occupant pleinement ses pensées. Son peuple dépendait d'elle uniquement et uniquement d'elle.

Il ne fallait pas trop qu'elle pense aux enjeux sans les oublier ou bien la pression sur ses épaules serait trop forte à supporter. Ce qui était en jeu était tout simplement vital. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer.

La dernière phrase en conclusion de la tirade du Sénateur Palpatine attira facilement sa pleine attention.

« Si vous me le permettez, votre majesté, laissez-moi vous dire qu'il y a très peu d'espoir que le Sénat agisse pour contrer l'invasion inacceptable de notre Planète ».

Elle appréciait sa réponse droite au but. Ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Le Chancelier Valorum semblait penser le contraire… »

Il soupira, comme si la réponse lui semblait évidente et qu'il devait l'expliquer à un enfant. Elle tenta de ne pas laisser cette réaction l'agacer.

Après tout, il était vrai que malgré sa formation et ses études, elle n'avait que peu d'expérience en ce qui concernait les affaires du Sénat. Beaucoup moins que le Sénateur de sa planète en tout cas. Et d'un certain point de vue, on pouvait en effet dire qu'en ce qui concernait le Sénat, elle était une enfant inexpérimentée.

Le Sénateur repris sur un ton paternaliste teinté de bienveillance.

« Si je peux me permettre, Votre Majesté, le Chancelier n'a qu'un pouvoir très limité. Il est politiquement handicapé par des accusations de corruption.  
Certes il n'y a pour le moment aucune preuve et ce ne sont au mieux que de vagues soupçons et des insinuations de couloir. Mais c'est tout de même assez gênant en ce qui le concerne. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'en était pas au courant.

« Un scandale préfabriqué l'entoure et menace de l'engloutir à tout instant. Sa position au Sénat est pour le moins...instable. Il pourrait tomber à n'importe quel instant. Ainsi et bien que ces accusations soient sans aucun fondement solide, il n'a pratiquement plus de pouvoir. Ce sont les bureaucrates qui gouvernent à présent. »

Son cerveau tournait à présent à plein régime. Elle fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils quand elle parvint à sa conclusion, tournant le regard à nouveau vers le Sénateur.

« En effet votre Altesse, vous l'avez compris. Ce sont désormais les intérêts financiers privés qui sont à la manœuvre. Avec la corruption régnante et les lobbies qui ont à présent le champs libre, j'ai bien peur que l'inertie engendrée vis-à-vis de notre cause sera très dure à surmonter. Si ce n'est impossible. »

Elle n'allait pas soupirer ! Elle n'allait surement pas révéler qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre que tenter de se débarrasser du mal de tête qui commençait à prendre forme derrière ses yeux.

Elle avait en effet été bien naïve de croire pouvoir tout régler avec un discours et quelques mots bien choisis. Elle se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas être simple. Mais pas à ce point !

Elle n'allait pas non plus se résigner pour autant.

« Quels sont nos options Sénateur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il recommença à déambuler de long en large et ne répondit qu'après quelques secondes.

« Je suis d'avis que notre meilleure option politique serait de pousser dans le sens de l'élection d'un Chancelier Suprême politiquement plus fort. Un Chancelier qui sera capable de prendre le contrôle des bureaucrates, renforcera les lois et nous rendra justice. Vous pourriez pour cela appeler à un vote de défiance à l'encontre du Chancelier Valorum. »

Ces mots la glacèrent. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le regard fixé par la surprise, l'inquiétude et un même un peu de peur à ces mots.

Un vote de défiance. Une motion de censure. Juste comme Anakin l'avait prédit. Mais comment…comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

Comment avait-il pu avoir ce rêve ?

Comment avait-il pu relier sans le savoir Padmé à Amidala ?

Allait-il aussi avoir raison sur la suite si elle s'engageait sur cette voie ?

Où menait ce chemin ?

Vers les ténèbres comme l'avait dit Anakin ?

« Votre Majesté ? ». Le Sénateur Palpatine s'avança vers elle, l'inquiétude déformant ses traits habituellement calmes si ce n'est un peu plus âgés.

« Pardonnez-moi. Vos paroles m'ont un peu perturbé. Je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver à de telles extrémités. Il était après tout notre plus fervant soutien. »

Il acquiesça sans avoir l'air convaincu pour autant. « L'unique option différente serait de soumettre notre demande à la Cour Suprême de la République sous forme de plainte. »

Elle secoua la tête. « La Cour met encore plus de temps à décider quoi que ce soit que le Sénat. Notre peuple est en train de _mourir_ sous nos yeux Sénateur. Nous devons absolument agir rapidement pour mettre un terme définitif aux agissements de la Fédération. »

Il inclina la tête en acquiesçant légèrement pour marquer son accord.

« Pour être réaliste, votre Altesse, j'allais dire que nous n'avions pas d'autres choix pour le moment que d'accepter temporairement le contrôle de la Fédération. »

« Ceci » répondit-elle immédiatement, « est quelque chose que je ne peux pas tolérer. »

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence durant quelques instants avant qu'elle se lève.

« Sénateur, » dit-elle en hochant la tête. « Je vous demanderai un peu de temps pour me retirer dans mes appartements et considérer les choix qui s'offrent à nous. »

« Bien sûr », répondit-il, s'approchant de son bureau pour téléphoner à sa secrétaire. « S'il vous plait, veuillez envoyer quelqu'un pour escorter la Reine à ses quartiers. »

« Merci pour votre analyse de la situation », dit-elle alors que les portes s'ouvraient derrière eux pour laisser entrer plusieurs de ses servants.

« Bien sûr, votre Majesté » répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Elle avait demandé à Rabé de faire signe à Anakin et Jar-Jar de les suivre une fois qu'ils partaient afin de ne pas avoir besoin de se soucier d'eux pour le moment. Dieu merci.

Elle n'avait pas la tête à penser à autre chose et l'inquiétude la prenait. Quelle vie la vie de politicien !

Elle retourna la situation dans sa tête pour la réévaluer. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Comme s'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle pour qu'elle puisse le résoudre et emboiter les bonnes pièces pour mettre en route l'enchainement favorable qu'elle souhaitait activer.

Pourquoi le Chancelier Suprême demanderait une session extraordinaire s'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance d'obtenir quoi que ce soit ?

Peut-être pour faire le show ?

Si en effet il ne disposait que de si peu de pouvoir, ça pouvait très bien être une façon de tenter d'en regagner, ou bien tout simplement un spectacle destiner à garder les apparences et montrer qu'il avait toujours suffisamment de pouvoir pour tenir sa position.

Peut-être que c'était le cas après tout et qu'il n'était qu'un excellent acteur. Mais le Maître Jedi, Qui-Gon, avait parlé du Chancelier en des termes très élogieux. Elle doutait que n'importe qui pouvait tromper un Jedi. Surtout un Jedi comme Qui-Gon.

Pas à ce point en tout cas.

Alors, pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

Devait-elle lui faire confiance ?

Après les quelques miracles auxquels elle avait assisté sur Tatooine, elle était prête à le faire uniquement sur sa simple parole.

Mais pourquoi était-elle en train de regarder autant en profondeur là-dedans ?

A vrai dire la proposition du Sénateur semblait plus que logique et avait de bonnes chances d'aboutir. A condition de supporter un candidat de confiance capable de régler le problème. C'était parfaitement réalisable et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle continuait à étudier la situation.

S'il n'y avait pas eu le rêve d'Anakin, elle ne n'aurait certainement pas persisté et aurait choisi la voie la plus évidente.

Donc, toute cette incertitude, ce malaise qu'elle éprouvait, ça venait d'un simple rêve d'enfant de 9 ans ?

Un enfant qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu le Sénat avant ?  
Un enfant qui n'était pas censé avoir la moindre notion de politique ?

Au final décida-t-elle, tout dépendrait du Chancelier.

Il allait falloir qu'elle prenne rendez-vous avec ce dernier pour en discuter avec lui avant de choisir quelle action prendre. Cela pourrait très bien affaiblir sa position par la suite si tout était découvert et mis en lumière.  
Elle pouvait déjà voir les grands titres de scandale et de pactes et manigances secrètes. Mais c'était un risque qu'elle était prête à courir. Les enjeux étaient tout simplement trop élevés.

Être Amidala n'était pas facile. Il lui serait tellement plus simple d'être Padmé. De ne pas avoir autant de responsabilités sur ses épaules. De ne pas à avoir à prendre des décisions dont les conséquences étaient si gigantesques.

Elle soupira. Son choix était fait de toute façon.

« Eirtae » dit-elle.

« Ma Reine ? » demanda sa servante parvenant à faire une révérence tout en marchant et sans perdre l'équilibre.

« Contacte le Chancelier Suprême. Dis-lui que je dois le voir avant la session extraordinaire. N'accepte rien d'autre que 'oui' comme réponse. Je te fais confiance. »

Elle lança un regard inquiet à sa Reine, mais s'inclina à nouveau. « Oui, ma Reine. »

xXxX

Padmé s'avança dans la chambre de réception informelle du Chancelier la tête haute et le regard droit en dépit du poids de sa coiffure complexe et ornée de plusieurs décorations qu'elle portait à présent.

Le Chancelier se leva pour la saluer, inclinant la tête en signe de respect. Elle lui retourna le geste.

« Ma Dame » dit-il lui faisant signe vers le canapé trônant au milieu de la pièce.

« S'il vous plait, prenez place »

« Merci, Chancelier »

« On m'a informé que vous aviez besoin de me parler en toute urgence. »

« Oui, Chancelier. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, quoi que toujours imperceptible, et commença à exposer ses inquiétudes.

« S'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi pour être aussi directe Chancelier mais je vais aller droit au but. Il semble que je dispose de très peu de temps et les enjeux sont tout simplement trop importants pour agir comme il en est habituellement l'usage. »

A ces mots, l'attention du Chancelier déjà légèrement surpris par cette visite inattendue ne fit que se renforcer. Il ne fit que la fixer encore plus concentré.

« J'ai été récemment informée qu'en dépit de la session d'urgence, il y avait très peu d'espoir que le Sénat agisse ce qui me contraindrait à soumettre ma demande à la Cour Suprême de la République. Est-ce vrai ? »

Il la fixa quelques secondes, clignant des yeux, avant de se lever lentement et commencer à déambuler lentement et délibérément de long en large, à sa manière.

« C'est une éventualité » finit-il par concéder.

Elle ferma les yeux durant quelques instants.

« Chancelier, vous avez déjà tant fait pour mon peuple, et je voudrais vous faire part au nom de Naboo de notre reconnaissance. Cependant je ne pourrai pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire pendant que mon peuple se meurt, souffre, et que je suis leur dernier recours.  
Sachez que si j'y suis obligée, et même si ça ne me plait pas, et qu'on en viendrait à devoir adopter des mesures extrêmes, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. »

Le Chancelier s'arrêta net et tourna les yeux vers elle, les sourcils haussés.

« Des mesures extrêmes ? »

« Il m'a été… proposé que je déclenche un vote de défiance, car vous n'auriez supposément aucun pouvoir réel. »

Son expression sincèrement choquée et surprise, les yeux écarquillés, les muscles du visage figés en un masque de pure stupeur, fit bien peu pour alléger la culpabilité pesant sur sa conscience pour avoir prononcé ces paroles.

Mais il le fallait !

Elle n'allait pas reculer.

Pas maintenant.

Pas quand la vie de millions de ses sujets était en jeu ainsi que leur avenir.

« Un vote de…mais… » dit-il d'une voix blanche avant de s'enfoncer doucement de nouveau sur le siège.

« C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à venir et vous voir » dit-elle lentement.

« J'ai plus d'une raison pour croire que cela sera désastreux pour le reste de la galaxie sur le long terme, et comme je vous l'ai déjà mentionnée je suis reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait pour nous, mais je ne peux pas permettre que mon peuple souffre plus longtemps. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Même si vous proposiez une motion de censure et qu'un nouveau Chancelier soit élu, cela prendrait des semaines si ce n'est des mois pour rassembler le support nécessaire afin d'agir en force et contraindre la levée du blocus. D'autant plus qu'un changement de Chancelier induit un ralentissement administratif afin de changer les procédures.

Dans les deux cas, il semblerait que votre situation ne puisse être résolue rapidement. »

Il sentit la frustration commencer à bouillir en elle, mais la tint fermement sous contrôle.

« Dans ce cas, que suggérez-vous ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Quand vous apparaitrez dans la Chambre, la Fédération protestera contre votre intervention sans aucun doute. Et même si vous parvenez à prendre la parole, elle niera tout en bloc et vous accusera de tromperies et manipulations diffamatoires.

A moins que vous n'ayez des preuves des atrocités qui sont en train d'être commises, ou des preuves que l'occupation est bien illégale, personne ne pourra faire grand-chose pour vous. »

« L'interruption et le blocage des communications n'est pas suffisant ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non. »

« Même si on a la preuve que leur flotte est dans notre secteur ? »

Le Chancelier soupira l'air peiné.

« Malheureusement non, juridiquement ça ne sera pas suffisant, il ne s'agit pas d'une preuve formelle. Et il est très probable qu'ils aient déjà préparé un nombre conséquent d'explications ou d'alibis justifiant leur présence et qu'ils contesteront l'envergure de l'opération.»

Il secoua la tête avant de la regarder d'un air peiné.

«Non. Ça ne suffira pas. »

Elle tenta de ne pas sentir son cœur couler en entendant ces paroles, tenta de ne pas entendre les enfants crier de terreur et de faim, voir les femmes violentées sous les yeux de leurs maris tout autant impuissants que le désespoir qu'elle ressentait à l'instant.

Elle avait une imagination prolifique qui ne lui permettait que trop bien d'imaginer toutes les atrocités faites à son peuple…sa famille.

« Quelle preuve serait requise pour ne souffrir d'aucune contestation ? »

« Et bien, des vidéos et des enregistrements fournis par une tierce partie indépendante, neutre et non biaisée en faveur ou défaveur d'un des deux camps. »

« Un Jedi ? »

Il fit une pause, considérant ses paroles.

« Oui…oui ! Ça pourrait marcher. »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes supplémentaires, plissant le visage.

« A condition d'en disposer et que tout puisse être vérifié de manière indépendante, le prestige des Jedi serait certainement suffisant pour qu'une preuve fournie par eux soit suffisamment indiscutable. »

« Que devraient montrer ces enregistrements ? »

« Et bien, les crimes commis sur le peuple. Des interviews, témoignages, des enregistrements d'abus sur le public, tout ce qui entrerait dans ce registre. Si nous pouvions trouver la vraie raison derrière tout cela… »

« La vraie raison ? » demanda-t-elle, clignant des yeux.

« S'ils sont bien en train d'agir comme vous le prétendez » dit-il en se levant de son siège pour déambuler de nouveau « dans ce cas il faut qu'il y ait une autre raison derrière tout ça. C'est beaucoup trop fort pour une simple protestation contre des taxes. Pourquoi agiraient-ils ainsi ? »

Elle cligna de yeux alors que son esprit intégrait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et en tirait les conclusions logiques qui s'imposaient, comme si une nouvelle pièce du puzzle éclairant l'ensemble de la scène qui venait de lui être présentée dans ce jeu d'échec.

Tout était masqué, caché et rien de ce qui apparaissait à la lumière n'était la cause réelle. Un jeu de dupe, de tromperie et d'hypocrisie dans un théâtre de guerre et de complot politique.

On aurait dit que la Fédération au Sénat jouait un rôle et qu'un metteur en scène tirait les ficelles, projetant la lumière sur la partie de la scène qu'il désirait, faisant bouger les différents acteurs à sa guise tandis qu'il laissait le reste derrière les rideaux pour le sortir au moment adéquat.

Chaque partie prenante du conflit n'était qu'un des comédiens dans ce gigantesque jeu de rôle à taille galactique. Il y avait forcément autre chose derrière.

Mais quoi ?

Bien sûr ! Voilà la réponse qu'elle cherchait ! Quelle était la vrai raison de tout ça ? Quelles étaient leurs motivations ?

« Il semblerait que l'idée d'envoyer un Jedi serait de plus en plus la réponse à jouer » commenta-t-elle. « Mais cela laisse toujours le problème du temps. Dans le meilleur des cas et avec tout l'optimisme possible, cela prendra au moins une semaine standard pour que cela soit accompli. Je ne peux pas soumettre mon peuple à cette torture pour une semaine supplémentaire ! »

Il secoua la tête, la main parcourant ses cheveux en signe de reflexion.

« La seule façon serait de les contraindre à faire ce qu'ils tentent de vous faire faire : d'une façon ou d'une autre, forcez les à signer un traité selon vos propres termes. »

« Mais pour cela, il faudrait que je retourne à ma planète avec une armée. Ou au moins une équipe d'infiltration. »

« Veuillez m'excuser votre Majesté, mais je ne vois aucune autre voie. »

Elle s'arrêta, le fixant pendant un long moment, le silence devenant presque oppressant avec toute la tension accumulée depuis le début de la conversation, avant que ça bouche s'amincisse pour former une ligne.

« Je vais y retourner avec mes protecteurs et voir ce que je peux faire sur la planète. »

« Votre Majesté, c'est du suicide ! » protesta le Chancelier.

« Ma place légitime est aux cotés de mon peuple, Chancelier » répliqua-t-elle en se levant.

« Vous n'avez aucune chance d'en réchapper ! Le Sénateur Palpatine n'approuvera pas » dit-il.

Il s'agissait d'une dernière tentative désespérée pour infléchir sa décision. Et ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

« Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre au Sénateur » riposta-t-elle simplement. « Merci pour votre temps, Chancelier. »

« Juste pour être clair, il faudra à un moment ou à un autre que vous rendiez votre présence publique en vous présentant à votre ennemi. Faites en sortes que ça soit le cas sous vos conditions. » lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil.

« Bien sûr, Chancelier » répondit-elle avec un dernier hochement de tête, puis franchit la porte.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Anakin a déjà commencé à changer les choses avec Padmé qui va parler à Valorum grâce aux doutes que lui a mit en tête Anakin.**

 **Je trouve que la discussion sur les enjeux et la réflexion qu'elle a avec Valorum est assez intéressante et j'ai essayé d'y rajouter un peu plus d'explications logiques et de dialogue sur ce qu'il convenait de faire.**

 **Idem pour Palpatine qui voit son plan se fissurer, comment va t-il réagir à tout ça ? Là encore j'ai pas mal rajouté de trucs, j'espère que le rendu final est bien !**

* * *

 **Autre question sur la mise en page, après avoir lu d'autres fics je me suis dit que ça pouvait valoir le coup de tenter d'aérer un max, est-ce que ça vous va comme ça ou vous préfériez quand les paragraphes étaient un peu plus condensés (sans aller jusqu'au pavé indigeste bien sûr hein).**

* * *

 **Pour le prochain chapitre vous avez de la chance, il sera très long à priori, peut être 50% plus long que celui ci parce que je compte vraiment vraiment le retravailler par rapport à la VO ! Surtout qu'il s'agit d'un moment clé de l'histoire ou tout peut basculer !**

 **Et oui vous l'avez compris Anakin va rencontrer le conseil Jedi et je compte bien faire durer le plaisir en vous concoctant une scène épique (au point de fermer les yeux en lisant et de pouvoir imaginer la scène comme dans le film). Enfin bref, je vais essayer de faire travailler mon imagination pour étoffer la rencontre sans changer le résultat final.**

 **Comment réagira le Conseil ? Anakin sera-t-il accepté ? Rejeté ? Percé à jour ? Retenu par les Jedi ou laissé en liberté ? On est à un moment clé de l'histoire ou tout peut basculer ce qui impactera radicalement toute la suite et j'ai bien l'intention d'essayer de rendre ça encore plus mémorable que dans la VO.**

 **Bref jarrête de vous faire saliver et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

* * *

 **Oubliez pas de laisser tout plein de reviews, c'est mon énergie mon carburant !**

 **Des bisous et à bientôt !**


	20. (MISE A JOUR : pas un chapitre)

Petite mise à jour du 4/08/8

Je sais que je n'ai pas publié depuis longtemps et je m'en excuse, je voulais après avoir mit en ligne le dernier message m'y remettre mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai eu un assez important soucis perso et de santé. Et sans entrer dans les détails ça va mieux (enfin) depuis quelques semaines.

Je ne peux rien promettre car la vie d'étudiant en médecine est très pleine mais j'essayerai de poursuivre l'histoire à la rentrée disons que dans la première semaine de septembre je me remettrai à écrire pour republier avant mi septembre et j'essayerai ensuite de poursuivre l'histoire petit à petit à mon rythme.

COmme promis je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fic sans vous prévenir et je n'ai de toutes façon pas envie de l'abandonner (mais bon, préparez vous à des updates sur des années, d'autant que la fic originale est toujours en cours et qu'on est à des parsecs d'années lumière de l'avoir rattrapé !

Voilà je voulais juste vus tenir au courant. Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu entre temps. Je vous souhaite de passer un très bel été et je vous dit rdv en septembre !


End file.
